Revenge
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans and his family are given some bad news, unable to believe everything was so straight forward, Sam goes on a hunt to find the truth, and finds a truth he hadn't banked on - I own this Fic
1. Chapter 1

It started as a one shot, honest, I laugh, you'll see why as the story unfolds

 **Revenge**

"What's happened?" Sam ran to the front door asking his parents

"I don't know" his Dad replied as they watched him attempting to open the door, his Mom standing there white faced behind him

The deceivingly large cottage like house with it's high white wood slatted ceilings, large doors and low glass windows at the front, looked scary in the night with all the shutters down. The night crept n from the back with it's exposed electric glass doors and windows looking out over the lake a little way below it, the house stood at the end of their very private road. A boat tied to the safe but narrow pier rocked on the glistening water reflecting light into the house every so often, exposing in flashes the beauty of the wood and glass house, the night hiding the beauty of the spacious modern grey, black and white interior.

It had the usual rooms downstairs, with what used to be the second triple garage turned into a dated games room from when Sam and Dan were growing up, the space showing signs of being remodelled with instruments, weights and pieces of art scattered around the room in tidy chaos. All five bedrooms upstairs had been in use some time ago, when their Grandparents were still alive, the only evidence still visible of them ever being there, apart from the photos, was the lift that transported them daily to their bedrooms, it was a quiet house now with up until recently Sam and his Dad out working all day and his Mom, cooking baking and singing while doing her thing for the local church.

Dan; Sam's older brother, had somehow found a more attractive lifestyle, outside of the family Accounting business for the past five years or so, and since then they'd been having regular visits from the police. The visits were usually friendly, ending with whichever family friend was standing there, telling them to get Dan out of that company he was keeping. Try as the family might they couldn't get Dan away from the trouble, he'd somehow formed an alliance with this group of unknows he now thought of, and talked about, as brothers, his mind was never his own again once they were involved in his life.

Sam had caught him a few times taking hard drugs and really gone into him about it, he'd promised to stop, until the next time he was caught, he'd been to rehab about three times following threats from the family, plus maybe another four times after he'd returned home crying, begging for help and their Dad booked him into rehab centres at great expense, nothing seemed to work, and now they were standing here, at the front door at 3am looking at the door and expected the worst kind of news.

"Open the door" Sam shouted at his Dad who seemed to be stuck in the spot he was stood in "Dad" he called walking past his parents to wrench the door open

"Daniel" Gary the Sargent and family friend gasped, his face in obvious shock as he spoke past Sam to his Dad

"Don't tell me Gary I know, I felt it" his Dad grabbed hold of his Mom saying

"What is it Gary?" Sam asked wanting to get this over with, if Dan was locked up maybe this was a good move for a while, get him off the streets, they could all do with a descent nights sleep

"It's Dan" Gary's eyes moved from Sam's Dad and unto him telling him "I need to speak to your Mom and Dad"

"Just tell us" Sam huffed, at 28 he considered himself a grown man now, he'd finished college and gone back home to join the family business, and even if he said so himself, he was doing well, Dan; his brother, was a grown ass 32 year old that should know better but didn't want to, for some reason he thought he'd had a hard life, in their home surrounded by lake with boats and a few close friends, no one else could see it

"We have reason to believe, Dan was involved in some gang activity this evening, he was involved in an attempt to rob an ATM inside a shop, two victims were shot and killed" he looked at Daniel saying "One of those victims got a shot in too, and I'm sorry to have to tell you but Dan was shot, he wasn't breathing when we got to the scene, and he was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital"

Everything seemed to go on forever as they stood there listening to what Sam could only explain as white noise, now and again he'd hear a scream and look down to see his Mom being held up and his Dad rocking her with tears down his face, people stood at the door watching them "What?" he finally asked when the noise stayed a little too long in his ear

"Dan's been shot dead" Gary's voice seemed to echo through the house, it seemed like all the furniture had been taken out and there was a resounding echo around the hallway the word "Dead" seemed to ring forever, like in some back in the day horror movie

Sam suddenly went into overdrive, a burst of something filled his body as it finally registered that his parents were on the floor at the door literally breaking down, all he knew at that point was that he had to take charge of this situation and create some sort of normality "Is there anything we need to do right now?" he asked Gary trying to block out his Mom's screams

"Not right now, but in a few hours, you'll need to come and identify the body" Gary replied

"Why, you know it's him don't you?"

"Yes but identification has to be done by the next of kin, it's just the way it is" Gary told him "I'll call when everything's ready and send someone to collect you all"

"Thanks" Sam walked towards the door to shut it, physically telling him the conversation was over "For letting us know so quickly"

"Sorry for your loss" Gary said before he turned to walk away

"Gary" Sam called after him "The people that were killed, did they leave any children?"

"Three young children, the eldest is 9, she saw it all"

"God" Sam gasped he was filled with grief for those children and shame for what his brother had caused "See you later" he closed the front door and turned to deal with his grieving parents

It was no secret Anne and Daniel had been extremely proud of their boys, both of them had achieved everything they'd set out to achieve in school, they were well rounded sociable boys that got on well with everyone. At the age of 21 Dan had started his internship, he wanted to be a Surgeon specialising in plastics and all his grades, were pointing in the right direction. In Dan's second year Sam happened to walk into his brother's room, nothing unusual for them Sam didn't have friends outside of home, Dan and he were best friends as well as brothers. He was shocked when he found him snorting drugs, the picture so odd he'd been stunned "What the fuck are you doing?" he'd asked him, knocking the stuff out of his hand all over the bed

"It's fine everyone uses it, it's to help with the stress, you'll find out" he told him. For some reason the words rang in his ears for days later at 17 year old Sam was very much influenced by his brother, he even got excited about reaching that milestone for a while

It had been a while since Dan and he were actually home at the same time, Dan had taken to missing holidays that second year and by year three he was stranger to family events, but when they finally did get together it was clear their parents were worried. Dan wasn't his usual jolly self, he stayed in his room and slept most of the day away, woke up in a fowl mood and wondered off most nights coming back drunk, swearing, argumentative and kicking everything in his path

"Bro" Sam caught him one night before he fell into bed "Mom's been crying again, she does that a lot when they talk about you, what's going on?"

"Nothing why?" Dan snapped back at him

"Seriously, I'm not the enemy here" Sam held his hands up telling his older brother, as he moved slowly towards him and sat beside him on the bench at the bottom of his bed

"Sorry Dude, I just got this problem and ….." he stopped to look at his brother for a long while before closing his eyes, he couldn't look him in the eye and lie to him, that wasn't them. Sam was concerned when a tear fell, but he just sat in silence waiting for his brother to talk again "I'm addicted to drugs Dude" he cried at him "Mom and Dad are begging me to stop and I don't think I can"

"You can do anything"

"That's the problem Bro, I can't do anything, I'm addicted"

"You want to be a Surgeon, you need to be a Surgeon, is that not enough to stop you?" Sam asked, unable to believe this was his brother talking

"It was everything, it got me hooked onto this shit, the pressure" he threw himself backwards on the bed, he lay telling his brother his plight, falling in and out of sleep, the conversation slow and almost stopping at times, as he thought about what to say, he was being careful, making sure he wasn't giving secrets away.

The next day he woke up and went into rehab, when he came out Sam and he became best of friends again, out on the town doing their usual flirting, Sam learning the ropes but too scared to use it, it only took just over a week after he came out before he'd deciding his life wasn't with his family and what he called his crew became his focus again. He'd come back every now and again when something terrible happened and their Dad would send him off to some expensive clinic, he'd be Dan for a few weeks afterwards and then he'd go right back amid a barrage of cussing and last chance lost speeches from their parents. Sam did a lot of crying in those early days, nearly flunked on his finals because of everything going on with his family, but after a rude awakening from his Dad he pulled himself together and scraped through with some good references

"Dad" Sam called loudly the urgency for normality high on his agenda "Dad, take Mom upstairs" he pointed at the stairs eager to stop the noise

"I..." the shock on his Dad's face apparent, clearly confused

"I'll bring some drinks up, just get upstairs, I need to think" he told him trying to get the confusion out of his head, he sat in silence for a long while thinking nothing

A few hours later they did the formalities identifying Dan's body, their parents cried some more, but Sam could only feel anger, a strange anger that was alien to him, he'd thought he loved his brother, actually he knew it, he was his best friend, he'd always had trouble making friends and Dan had understood that about him and made it okay, but this feeling told him he hated him, for what he'd done to him, their parents, himself, for leaving them broken.

The funeral happened, a very public one with the family, his school friends and some faces they hadn't seen for a long while, everyone came out the woodwork, plus about 10 people from the neighbouring families who were close to their parents, at the wake more people turned up from the hospital and college, Sam had thought the whole thing would have been upsetting for his parents, but they seemed to be grateful for the concern, love and helpfulness of the people in the community, surprised that even he was grateful for the noise in the house again.

Their Dad stood up and said a very heartfelt Eulogy, Sam frowned as he started off with "I'm so incredibly proud of Daniel, some people might ask why" his eyes popped at his Dad's smile, watching as he paused taking a long look at their friends and colleagues "He murdered two people before he himself was taken away, I'm not denying that he did those things but that's not the Daniel I speak about as I stand here today" the relief on Sam's face apparent "That man was the Daniel that had been taken over by an evil substance, that took over his brain, body and destroyed his soul. We would never have thought Daniel, the boy who dreamed constantly about saving lives, could be laying here responsible for the death of two innocent people, leaving three children parentless. He might tell you different but he had no childhood drama in his life, no history of depression, he wasn't estranged from his family none of the so called classic traits you find in addicts, so let this be a warning to all parents, I don't care how old they are, you're children are never safe, we love you Daniel and we miss you so much" he hugged Sam and Anne as he spoke.

Sam stepped forward telling the crowd about their family and music, sharing the story of how Dan got them all rocking to an album that quickly turned into their family anthem, before singing a tear jerking, fitting version of **'Funeral' by Lukas Graham** it was one song that reminded them all of Dan, he loved that particular song from the album, and he'd asked, on many occasions for Sam to sing it at his funeral, everyone was crying, but even now Sam couldn't find the tears to say goodbye to his brother, his heart wouldn't let him admit it was all real

Two months on and the pain was still very raw for Sam, Summer ended without so much as a dip in the pool, for him there was nothing to be happy about, his brother had been his wing man, the only person in the world he seriously confided in, he'd tried for weeks to believe his parents when they told him Dan was in a better place, of course he was, he wasn't plagues by drugs anymore but look at the price he had to pay to get there.

Everyone he came into contact with had kind words to say and always ending with 'the pain will fade', "I'm not promising go away but soon you'll be able to think happy things about your time together" their Minister told them one Sunday after service, Sam didn't have the heart to tell everyone he was still screaming inside at the happy stuff, the hurt wasn't fading, he was still feeling the loss in a big way. It was weird because for years they hadn't lived in each others pockets, but he always knew he was out there somewhere getting into trouble, keeping everyone awake at night and their Mom on her knees, prayer was important then. Now there was no conversation to keep about a child that needed to be home, remarks to make about his comeuppance if he didn't change his way of life, there was no life anymore all that hope had gone.

Three months on and he still hadn't allowed himself to outwardly grieve his brother, Christmas had come and gone, and by New Years Day he was getting over his mad enough to venture into his brothers room, he sat out on the balcony looking in at his brothers room, the bed neatly made waiting for him to return home, grey and white pillows placed on it by their Mom, he knew she'd been crying again when she'd done that, his dresser littered with spray's, caps, cologne, gifts stretched all along the longest wall, opposite the king sized bed, with draws covering the entire base of the maybe 36 foot long room. Trophy's from every game he'd ever played at school, college and summer school, his stomach churning as he looked at the proud pictures of his brother after the kill, he smiled at his excited brothers face before the reality of the waste of such a promising life, brought down a sadness he'd never experienced before

"Sam" his Dad walked in as he struggled to hold back tears coming for the first time, a black sack in his hand "I didn't know you came in here"

"It's the first time" his voice broken but stern

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it" he left the sack on the floor and backed out of the room

Sam walked over and picked up the sack, frowning when he saw more black sacks inside, his Dad had come to clear Dan's things out the room, he took a bag out and started packing his brothers folded clothes into the sack, if this was really the last thing he was ever going to get to do for him he was happy to do it. He set about clearing cupboards, draws, cabinets blasting Dan's tunes in his ear as he worked surprised when **'Skankin Sweet' by Chronixx** came to his ears. He didn't know his brother was even into that kind of music, he tended to listen to pop and slow groove when he was home, nevertheless this was his brother's thing, whether he understood that about him or not, it was a part of who he was, he listened as he cleared the room. Opening yet another bottom draw to scarp Dan's folded underwear out the draw, he smiled at his Mom still doing that stuff for them even though they were grown men, frowning when his hand hit something hard, he pulled his hand out quick

His first thought was gear, he wanted to slap Dan for keeping his shit in the house, he'd sworn he'd never do that and here he was dealing with his brother's shit, he lifted the clothes on top of it and smiled when he saw a diary "Dan you dog you kept a diary?" he asked as he picked it up. He walked over to Dan's bed and threw the underwear in his hand on it before sitting on the bench to open the diary, expecting to maybe get some real laughs about their childhood that he was too young to remember, Dan was always bullying him back then

 ** _'This is the private diary of Dan-iel Raven Evans AKA Raven'_ **

he read and laughed at Dan giving himself some sort of superhero sounding street name, he read on

 ** _'29th December Crab was shot dead by the police during the raid, I guess life just got serious for me, no going back, from this point I can no longer fear death, because I have been a party to making that happen for another, I became a part of the fam'_**

"Dan" he gasped thinking back to one Christmas when Dan had come home crying wanting help, he was sure it was around that time but he couldn't be sure, he sat wondering why he hadn't said anything to his family about that "We could have helped" he turned a few pages to see what else happened, he really wasn't expecting this

 **19th March 'Low Key - _Today is just another day of mixed emotions. no one knows my struggles, I fight with fear, depression and anger. I once had so much to offer but now I race towards having the life of a fugitive, what the hell am I doing I need to change my life"_**

he flicked over a few more pages to read more

 ** _11th June 'I miss my bae, that depresses me I should be in bed with her every night, instead I'm out with the squad doing shit I have no control over'_**

"You had a girl you didn't even tell me about?" Sam giggled at his brother's diary, neither of them had ever brought anyone home, the most they'd allow was a phone call to their home, but back in the day Dan played the field a hell of a lot, he himself just played safe with one girl at a time, Dan usually fixed him up "History" he frowned at the memory before he flicked more pages

 **27th November ' _ _Today I got mad and hit my bae, we're having some problems, real life issues, because she makes me happy but I make her sad. she's scared of all this shit I'm bringing, but no need for throwing shade'__**

he flicked the pages, rolling his eyes at his brothers life, they'd been through girl drama so many times it wasn't even surprising anymore, but to hit a girl that was a new shade of Dan

 ** _ _9th December 'I've lost my bae today, I have nothing to live for, she asked me to stop, I told her I would if she did what I wanted, and then I find myself using again, TBH I can't blame her, she has a life too, and that child needs a good start in life, but without her what does all this mean, nothing'__**

"A child" Sam gasped "You have a child you didn't even fucking tell us about?" he looked at the picture of his brother on the dresser asking "You are unbe-fucking-lievable" he told him as he sat wondering what to do, reading more as he realised although Dan had started off willingly his hands were being twisted up his back as time went by, for that buzz he was addicted to he was doing things that were way out of character for him, he was being led into uncomfortable places for the love of that damn shit, hurting him, and his family so much.

 ** _3rd February 'I killed today, I went to a place I have no reason to be, I'm a killer, doomed to hell for eternity, I want to die, I need to die, God help me die, I don't want to be like_ Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego I need to burn _'_ **

"He'd killed before" Sam gasped "And why is he quoting stuff from the bible?" Sam flicked through the diary seeing those names over and over again, his mind finally clicking that his brother might have been talking about actual people, maybe members of that squad he was following "Maybe I could find them..." he lingered off as his eye caught some words on the page that had fell open, significant because it was dated the day he'd passed "We didn't even know you'd been home" Sam gasped

 ** _25th July 'I know Shadrach and Abednego have decided this was my last fuck up, I'm on my own, I'm guessing I have today to make this right or I'm going to pay with my life, a human sacrifice, but ** _I have not a chance in hell of raising £35K in a day, I hope my family forgive me, and I wished I'd have lived to see my baby girl grow up, and if you ever find this diary, I love you guys and I'm sorry'_**_**

"You went in there to die?" Sam asked the diary before closing it to take in what he'd read, the only thing he wanted to do right now was find Shadrach, Meshach, or Abednego and kill those mothers for taking his brother away from him, his angry face soon softened as he saw the door opening, he, threw the diary in the black sack in front of him

"Everything alright Son?" his Dad's face popped round the door asking

"Yeah I was just getting Dan's things packed, that's what the bags were for yeah?" he turned off the music in his ear

"Yeah" his Dad walked into the room and picked up an empty black sack to help, they sat almost in silence packing his brother's clothes and belongings away for an hour before Sam got up grabbed the bag with the diary in and left the room

"I'm keeping this bag" he told his Dad as he walked out, he needed to find a few things out before he told his parents anything about Dan's diary, if those three guys were responsible for his brother's death he'd want blood, plus Dan had talked about a baby girl, was she born or due to be born and who by, but the first biggest question was where, Dan had been to so many places Sam had lost track of all the stories, and he had to admit, he'd lost interest after a while they seemed so far fetched .

He sat trying to remember some of the areas he'd heard Dan talk about, "Barrington" he smiled remembering Dan's tale about the hookers he didn't pay "Lincolnshire" he frowned as he remembered the last time he came home strung out and in need of help "Arlington Heights" he remembered them hanging out a few nights together when Dan had been clean for a couple of weeks, they'd been to some bars and met a couple of girls there "Riverwoods" he sat wondering why that place had popped into his head. There were too many, he needed to take time out and go look, someone had to pay, plus if there was a blood relative out there belonging to his family they all needed to know, if she existed that child was the only thing left of Dan they'd have to cling to

 **Tuesday 2nd January**

A day later he couldn't wait anymore he had to make a move something needed to be done because someone needed to pay for his brothers death "Mom, Dad I need some time out, I'll maybe take a hike or something, I just need to get away for a week or so" he announced as they sat in the kitchen, the place that had long become the centre of their home, with it's black marble worktops, white cabinets and grey stools and modern accessories eating a late dessert

"I know son, everything says Dan around here, It's hard for us all" his Mom smiled

"You filling the garage up with his things doesn't help any of us either" Daniel added looking at his wife

"The stuff's alright for now Dad, I don't think I'm ready for him to be completely gone" Sam replied

"He'll never be completely gone son, and I don't actually think it will get any easier, it's just when I try to dull the pain that stuff brings it back for me"

"Sorry Daniel but I'm just not ready for that, not just yet" Anne replied her face genuinely sorry

"Can we just leave it like that before this turns into another argument please?" Sam stood up asking his parents rolling his eyes, it seemed like that was the way they dealt with anything Dan nowadays by having some sort of verbal disagreement

"Sorry son" Daniel looked up at him a small smile on his face "Go have your break, I can deal with things at work for a while"

"Thanks Dad, I'm going tonight if you don't mind, I just need to get out of here"

"I'll pack you something to eat later"

"I'm fine Mom, I've got money" he walked out of the kitchen telling them, descending from the black curved glass staircase nearly 20 minutes later packed and ready for a journey to where he really didn't know "I've got my cell, charger and laptop so contact me in the usual way" he smiled kissing his Mom and hugging his Dad before making for the door. He jumped into his 1957 Ford Thunderbird and sped off, he needed to make some time tonight and find somewhere to sleep.

 **Barrington**

A hour later he was standing outside the Holiday Inn, smiling when he saw it included a gym, he was used to that at home, he booked in and done an hour in the gym, grabbed and sandwich before he took a long soak, Dan had talked about night life in this place so he went out to see what that was about, unfortunately he'd seen nothing but hookers and dealers, felt well out of his comfort zone and abandoned that search heading back to the hotel, ordering a bottle of his favourite tipple some Tennessee Whiskey to his room, and drinking alone until he finally fell asleep in front of the TV, he'd had a long day.

 **Wednesday 3rd January**

The following morning he was up early, he had people to find, he really hadn't thought past finding them, he wasn't of that life, knew nothing about it, but if he was going to find out exactly what happened for his brother and where his niece was he was going in as hard as he knew how. He drove to the gas station and filled his tank up he had some driving to do around this town "Excuse me" he pulled up to a group of around seven African-Americans standing on a doorstep, some maybe older than him, but most around his age "I'm looking for a man called Meshach do you know him?"

"Who's asking?" A shabby haired, youth with an afro comb sticking out his unkempt hair stood up quite quickly asking

He hadn't even thought that far ahead "Rev err Chord" he thought better of calling himself Revenge, that was a dead giveaway

"Well Rev err Chord, you're out of luck, there ain't no one called Meshach here"

"Would you tell me if there were?" he asked cheekily seeing the road ahead of him was clear and his foot was ready on the gas

"What business do you have with him?" a guy that seemed like the youngest of the seven guys asked him

"If you don't know him you don't need to now" Sam replied, he didn't want to seem green, he was sure his face was bright red as he spoke

"Stop playing with the boy" the shaggy haired guy smiled at Sam telling everyone "Sorry, we don't know your friend"

"I don't think they're from around here, we'd know them" another softer spoken guy told him

"When you say around here, how far afield are we talking?" Sam asked, trying to focus his search

"Barrington" the guys laughed

"Thanks" Sam smiled before driving off, he was glad to get out of there

There really was no reason for him to stay in this town, but he took the extra night anyway and visited the gym again before booking out of the hotel the following morning, to make more tracks, taking a slow drive around some of the quieter streets before finding himself in Riverwoods, maybe his search was closer to home.

 **Thursday 4th January**

 **Riverwoods**

It took just over 20 minutes from Barrington to Riverwoods, he'd made quick ground, this place had just jumped into his mind, he rarely had intuition like that so he had to follow it. He was driving around the streets like some detective trying to find tiny clues in this giant haystack, with not even so much as a real name to go by, finally deciding to grab a coffee and people watch. The café had classic leather benches in booth style around the curved glass front and tables with two or four chairs around them in the centre. tastefully decorated in brown furniture and cream walls, authentic pictures on the walls of famous African-American Jazz players, ball players and musicians. He was lucky enough to grab a two seat table with a good view of some Latino guys that had caught his eye across the road "Hi" he heard above the shouting, music and banging going on in the very busy café

"Hi" he looked up for a second remembering to smile

"Can I have this seat, the place is seriously full today"

"Yeah go ahead" he looked up at the elderly African-American woman standing in front of him "Do you need any help?" he asked standing up to grab some bags

"I'm fine" she smiled "Thank you anyway" she sat down and let the bags fall on the table as she settled into her chair "You're not from around here are you?"

"No" he smiled looking up from his phone to answer "I'm from Edgewater, just looking for someone"

"Don't ask me I'm from Arlington Heights, I know hardly anyone round here" she laughed "My Granddaughter thinks I need to get out more, she takes me all over the place on her days off" she nodded towards the counter, there were too many people waiting to take the time to look for who she might be talking about, and to complicate things nearly everyone up there was African-American

"It's good to get out sometimes, I agree with her" Sam laughed, his attention going back to his phone "I know you said you don't come from around here but Arlington Heights isn't far is it?"

"Not really"

"You might know Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego"

"Oh yes I know them" she laughed, Sam sat forward in his chair to hear something he was longing for "The three Hebrew men that were thrown into a fiery furnace by Nebuchadnezzar, king of Babylon, but when they refuse to bow down to the king's image; they are preserved from harm and the king sees four men walking in the flames"

"I'm familiar with the bible story, but I was talking about real people living today" Sam laughed

"You know the young men's names were changed to erase their attachment to their own tribe?" she smiled

"I know that too" Sam smiled back

"So maybe your guys changed their names to detach themselves, don't you have a picture?"

"No I don't, sorry" he smiled

"This place belongs to my son" she turned to look at the counter again

"It's busy" Sam looked around telling her

"He learned from the best" she laughed

"Grandma" a voice called from the counter making them both look "Come on" the girl beckoned her grandmother

"Sorry I have to go" she struggled to get up, Sam got up and helped her out the chair before handing her the bags off the table

"Nice talking to you"

"Good luck with your search" she called back at him

"Thanks" he smiled sitting back down to put his earphones in, he needed a distraction from all the damn noise, his attention drawn to the popping music coming through the speakers, it was new, he sat listening. He sat watching the woman walk out with her Granddaughter, who was, at a guess, around his age, thick weave, thick butt and some full breasts, **_'Cause I may only speak English, but another language I know is body, you're speechless, but I can hear you calling me loud and_ _clear'_** banging out, his head jumped backwards when his eyes finally reached her face and he saw her stood looking back at him "Sorry" he mouthed smiling because she was grinning, her face looked sweet just then, maybe cute. He sat thinking Arlington Heights was one of the places Dan had spoken about, he was unaware where his eyes were as he thought still listening to the music _**'You seem tense, so come on over, let me know your body, cause I know your heart, I know your mind your soul, give me something I can hold, like your body'**_ ringing in his ear "Sorry" he smiled mouthing when the girl caught him looking again, his eyes unable to leave her alone until she was out of sight. **'Body' by MNEK** Then his attention moved to the guys across the road remembering to sip his drink every now and again as he looked over his cup at them until night threatened to come, there were too many of them to walk across and challenge, he was relieved when he heard them singing some Boyz II Men song in acapella, they weren't gangsters they were a wannabe band, making change in the evenings.

He took to driving around the streets and found very little activity, maybe the place was only good for shopping, he topped up his tank and made the twenty minute drive to Arlington Heights to find a hotel for the night, he wasn't far from home less than an hour but he'd gone on a hike and two days wasn't nearly enough time to convince his parents that was the case

 **Arlington Heights**

It was late when he finally stopped cruising the streets suspiciously and stopped outside a motel he'd passed so many times in his lifetime, never thinking once to stop but tonight he was actually hoping this was the place that carried some answers for him, his brother has been up to something, and he needed to know what that was. He wasn't expecting to find Shadrach, Meshach, or Abednego here, that old lady had already told him they didn't exist, so his mission had changed he'd find this niece of his and hopefully she would lead him to the killers of his brother, a needle in a haystack.

Dan and he had happy times in his place maybe he could find some of their old haunts and get some clue as to why he'd chosen to leave his comfortable bed and sleep in hotels for a week, he sat at the bar in the motel drinking his usual tipple and listening to the noise of the small groups of people making merry, somehow he knew he was going to find it hard to sleep tonight, his phone buzzing reminded him why

"Paige" he rolled his eyes

"Sam" she huffed down the phone "Three fucking days and then I have the embarrassment of having to call your parents to find out where my boyfriend is"

"I really can't deal with this right now, can we do this when I get back?"

"What's so important?"

"I'm doing something"

"Like?"

"Look Paige I said I'll call when I get back"

"So where are you?"

"Paige" he rolled his eyes at this girls need to control everything he did "I'll call when I get back" he said slower

"Why so patronising?"

"I can't deal with this right now"

"So I guess I don't have time for you either, I know your brother passed but you have taken this thing way too..."

"Please don't tell me what I do or don't feel about my brother" he butted in "And if you don't have time for me that's fine, lets call it a day on this, I'll grab my things when I get back"

"Fine" she slammed the phone down on him before anything else could be said

Sam sat thinking he'd been hard on her these past few months, but on the other hand she'd been not a single strand of sympathetic to his situation, his brother had died and the only thing she had to discuss was not cancelling some annual partners holiday, a crowd of couples on a damn yacht in the heat of a thousand daggers for two weeks. He smiled at the phone she never stayed mad long but he'd been thinking maybe she wasn't what he wanted for a while now so maybe she'd just given him the reason to call it quits for real on their relationship. He ordered another drink and sat mulling his life over, Dan had wasted his in the worst way imaginable but even with everything he'd achieved he could still end up wasting his too, if his parents weren't feeling that way already surely his failure would be the end of them, he threw the drink down his throat and went to his room, to bed, he suddenly felt so much pressure to be better now all his parents eggs were in just this one basket called Sam

 **Friday 5th January**

The next morning he woke up to a ringing phone, surely it was his Mother at that time in the morning "Mom?" he answered without checking

"Sam, I didn't sleep last night, I don't want us to split up, you take as long as you need, I'm here" Paige responded

"Paige" he rolled his eyes "Okay" he smiled "I'm sleeping bye"

"Sam, Sam" she called down the phone to get his attention "Did you sleep with someone last night?"

"What?" Sam's eyes opened at her question "Paige bye" he frowned slamming the phone down, shaking his head at that girl of his

She'd woken him up now so he got up, got dressed and had his breakfast before jumping in his car to search the streets of Arlington Heights, he needed answers "Hello" he popped his head out the car smiling at the elderly lady he'd met in Riverwoods "We met at your son's café yesterday" he looked at the puzzled woman telling her

"Yes" her eyes widened at the recognition "What brings you to my part of the world" she rested on the broom she was using to clear leaves and blown rubbish from her front yard

"Still looking for those survivors of the fire" he laughed

"Still can't help"

"I'll be making tracks in a while, there's nothing going on around here"

"Excuse my French but dogs never shit in their own back yards"

"Very true" Sam laughed

"The name's Maggie, Grandma Maggie" she laughed

"Sam" he smiled "I'll see you" he waved driving away from the old woman, he hadn't got to the main road before his radio started playing up, he messed around trying to get a decent signal as he drove, his attention drawn by traffic behaving erratically in front of him, he put two hands on the wheel and made ready to use his breaks **_'This is going out to Shadrach, Meshach and Abednego, no fire for you guys'_** he heard the man on the radio shouting from the fast food dumpling shop beside him, he found somewhere close to park up, he hardly ever listened to reggae but he knew Dan did, so there must be a connection, he sat hoping for a clue frowning when he heard **'Love Like Ours' by Estelle & Tarrus Riley **blasting out he sat at the side of the road listening to this song waiting for the DJ to say something at the end, that would make some connection to what his brother had written "It's a dedication Evans, get a grip" he told himself defeated. He spent the afternoon driving around before he finally gave up, decided he was going to Lincolnshire as the very last resort, and made the 30 minute journey

 **Lincolnshire**

Dan had talked about some club, he couldn't remember the name of, he distinctly remembered something about there being a green door, they'd made fun of the song about the green door their Dad used to rave about, and Dan had talked about some explicit stuff that had got him into trouble with the heavies there once. It wasn't really club time yet so he went to find somewhere to sleep for the night, freshening up and changing off before grabbing something to eat at the lively hotel bar

"I've been told there's a club with a green door experience around here" he smiled at the bartender as he ate his burger and fries at the bar watching the game on the big screen behind the bar

"You don't even look old enough" the bartender laughed

"I can assure you I'm more than old enough" he laughed checking his phone as it buzzed "Excuse me" he turned his back from the bar before he spoke into the phone "Mom, I'm fine" he replied to her quick fire usual question

"Paige called, she's stressed, you need to treat her better or leave that poor girl alone" she told him

"So she's got you fighting her battles now?"

"Not fighting them, I'm just fed up of answering for you"

"Don't answer for me Mom, she's not going to be a problem for much longer, I don't need clingy, she's too intrusive"

"I'm not telling you how to run your life Sam"

"You didn't, I'm just letting you know, we're going to have that conversation when I get back, and she is going"

"If that's your choice, but don't stretch that out, it's not fair on the girl"

"I know, is Dad alright, did he get to move Dan's things yet?" he laughed

"Joke right?" she giggled "He thinks he runs this house, you know who does"

"Definitely a woman thing, I love you Mom but..."

"You'll thank me one day for learning you all this about women, mark my words" she laughed "Stay safe boy, love you, we both do"

"I love you both too, bye Mom" he laughed hanging up "My Mom" he turned to smile at the bartender

"As I was saying" he laughed "You remind me of someone" he looked up at Sam's laughing squinting eyes

"My... I have one of those faces I guess" Sam opted for, he didn't want to alert anyone to anything and put himself in danger, although Dan was older than him the only difference between them was that Dan had his Mom's mouse coloured hair and Sam had his Dad's blond hair, but they both had thick lips, green eyes, large hands, tall like their parents and apparently they were well endowed, in the where it matters department.

"That club you asked about with the green door, Tropical up the mile, it's a hangout so be careful when you go in, and any sign of trouble grab a cab and get back here"

"Tropical?" Sam asked for confirmation, watching the bartender nod "Thanks"

"Enjoy" he smiled watching Sam drain the cold glass of beer to wash down the last of his burger

"I will" he smiled slamming his glass on the counter before getting up to leave, he stepped outside and looked to either side of him "Tropical" he smiled ready to go see what his brother found so fascinating. He grabbed a waiting cab and gave his instructions, somehow he felt like he was getting close to the truth, his brothers life must be in this town, he smiled but a fear came over him as he wondered if he'd have to go where his brother went to find out the cold truth, concluding that he maybe wouldn't for his brother but for his niece he would go to the end of the earth.

"Enjoy" the cabbie smiled as Sam alighted the cab, it wasn't what he expected, the big black iron gates giving the building a feel of fear, but the queue to get in stretched across the front of four shop fronts, Sam left the side path, crossed the road and joined the queue, eventually paid his entry and walked into the surprisingly large club. As expected the area was dimly lit with tables and chairs scattered across the centre of the room, a dancefloor ahead with more tables and chairs after that and a stage with two polls on it, Sam smiled as he saw the green door to the side of the stage. The bar stretched across the entire length of the club and people filled nearly every inch of it sitting on stools or standing, Sam sourced an empty table and made for it, there were waitresses walking around he could ask them to get him a drink, he sat watching people again waiting to be served.

"Good evening Sir could I get you anything?"

"Large Tennessee on the rocks please" he smiled at the girls cute smile, he was finding cute smiles all over the place, he was used to the attention, but this wasn't the place to form any sort of attraction, he chose to ignore the come on thing he was about to embark on and focus on the green door. It wasn't long before the lights went down and he realised he needed to be closer to the stage, he sat waiting for his drink and the opportunity of a free seat closer to the stage

"Sir" he heard looking up to see his drink had finally arrived "Sorry we're busy tonight" she looked back at the stage telling him

"That's fine, thank you" he took the drink as she lay the napkin on the table in front of him and walked away, he got up as soon as she walked away spotting another chair and smiled when he got there before the couple trying to head him off, sitting like he hadn't seen them coming

"Can we share?" the woman asked

"Sure" Sam smiled watching as the guy pulled across another chair

"These shows are good" the woman flashed her hair off her shoulder telling him as she sat on the vacant chair

He wasn't really there to enjoy himself he was investigating the death of his brother and maybe the existence of his niece, he smiled rather than engage in conversation. Suddenly the stage went black, the crowd went silent and all that could be heard was this voice in the dark singing " _ **You love is bright as ever, even in the shadows, baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out"**_ then suddenly a spotlight came on revealing a woman in a cage singing, draped in Purple lace dress suggesting everything but revealing nothing, her voice almost as beautiful as her body, the tempo went up a bit as they heard _**"Your heart is glowing, and I'm crashing into you, baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out, before they turn the lights out, baby love me lights out"**_ obviously giving everyone time to take in the woman singing before spotlights started coming on all over the stage and women were dancing, laying down, on poles, his eyes were all over the stage as he marvelled at the things these women could do with their bodies, while listening to the singer's version of **'XO' by Beyoncé**

It took him more than a few minute to realise that the girl on stage was the one he'd seen with her Grandmother back in Riverwoods, she was made up and her hair was blond now, which meant it had to be a wig, but when she came out that cage and turned around he knew instantly that was the butt that had caught his attention a few days back. He smiled at the challenge before he remembered why he was there, and although his mind was telling him that, he couldn't help but smile again when she caught him looking yet again "Hi" he waved a bit embarrassed at his obvious drool, she didn't say anything back just smiled and walked off stage. The reggae music thumped out the massive speakers and dancers filled he stage before making their way out into the crowd, suddenly he knew he'd sat in the wrong place as some fit looking blond started in on the lap dance in front of him, it didn't take him long to get into the swing of things and enjoy the night. The green door was well used throughout the night as he watched people being escorted by the dancers to activities he really didn't want to get into, 'Dan was a dirty dog' he thought smiling as he watched.

It was way past 3am when the crowd got rowdy, there was suddenly lots of activity at the entrance door, he sat wondering if that was his cue to leave. "Notes" someone shouted across the room, Sam's head turned at the husky voice "Over here" the tall dreadlocks man's voice echoed over the new beat coming through the speakers, he hadn't noticed him before but now he stood out. His beard ragged compared to his attire, his locks bundled up and wrapped with a thick lock so high off his head you couldn't help but notice it, his voice aggressive but his face as he looked at his friend coming towards him was soft, friendly and his skin shiny

Sam's attention quickly turned back to the noise at the door, watching as two rather large dreadlocks men glided across the dancefloor and over to the darkest area of the club, a flock of girls following, it was obvious by the attention and their attire they had some clout in the place. He felt the need to get up and walk out, but his mind was telling him maybe these guys knew Dan, maybe they were the ones and how would he feel having come so close and walked away, he sat watching discreetly as the guys openly smoked weed, touched the girls very suggestively, drank and made merry, no cash passing hands.

"Fresh drink?" the waitress blocked his view asking

"Tennessee" Sam looked up at her smiling, he'd been pacing himself all night, just as his drink arrived there was a change in the music and hardcore reggae started pumping out, it wasn't his preferred music but he couldn't call it offensive either, he sat sipping his drink and watching as the women moved to the song as if nothing had changed, eventually finishing his drink and getting up to make tracks back to the hotel, sad he'd had yet another unproductive night.

He was sat on his bed thinking he'd exhausted all his hunches and still nothing no child or smell of the reason his brother had been taken away, he opened Dan's diary for the first time since he'd read those few pages at home, there must be some clue in there he'd skipped. In several of his entries Dan spoke of narrow escapes he'd made from the police, as well as other times when the crew had closed everything down and fled, only to learn later that it was a false alarm, or arguments that scared him and made him want to get out of the situation, somewhere in that diary he must have slipped a name in, he started reading

 ** _9th April "My life is full of shit, I long for a real good, long sleep, just to lay down in a soft bed and sleep the night away. But this lifestyle doesn't give me that luxury, all because of the path that I chose to walk on. I'm not sure if I chose this though it feels like Cash made sure he'd reeled me in with all his get rich quick shit, and now I can't allow them to get my family involved in this shit"_**

"Cash, that's another name" he smiled, turning the page

 _ **4th July "I wish I'd gone straight to AH and took Michelle with me, things could have been lit without all this shit going on, and now she's scared and I'm at risk and it's all my fault, my family's at risk, stupid move Raven happy 4th July"**_

"Michelle, we have a name" Sam smiled as he read through, the entry at last he had something to go on, "Why hadn't I thought of reading the damn diary before now" he carried on reading, making sure to read every page, at the end of it he knew that Michelle originally lived in Arlington Heights, that Cash was the name of the main man of the gang he was walking around with and that Shadrach, Meshach and Abenego where Dan's nick name for the three guys that run the show for or with this Cash. He'd been given names now, he thought it might be a lot easier to find that particular needle in the haystack he was busy looking in, plus Dan kept referring to Rasta, which loosely indicated that the guys might be of Caribbean decent, "Like the crowd at the club" he smiled he was closer to the truth, he could feel it. By the time his head lifted out of the book it was daylight, he ordered some breakfast, ate it and went to bed

 **Saturday 6th January**

He woke up to ringing in his ear, looking around the unfamiliar place before grabbing his phone "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Paige"

"Paige, what's up?" he replied his eyes already rolling

"I thought I could join you, I've got the weekend free, what do you think?"

"I'm too far up this track for you to catch up, I'll be back in two days anyway"

"I could drive"

"To be honest Paige I'm enjoying the silence, I need to clear my head"

"I can be quiet" she laughed

"Really?" Sam looked at the phone as he asked the question of this ridiculous woman

"Maybe not" she giggled "So you're back on Monday?"

"Yeah late Monday, so I'll see you on Tuesday after work"

"Are you alright anyway?"

"Fine" he looked at the phone again for her being so attentive, that was so out of character for her "I have to go I need to make time before night falls"

"Okay bye, love you"

"Bye" he smiled down the phone, she was definitely up to something with all that crap, maybe she wanted to talk babies again, he clipped the phone off before she could say anything else, he wasn't up for falling into that particular trap again right now. They'd only been together for three months the first time it came up, he was shocked to say the least, she'd sat in the restaurant talking about biological clocks, parenting and not being ready when the conversation suddenly switched, she brushed her long blond hair off her shoulders, their green eyes met and she started at him like someone possessed. Firing questions about fertility, parenthood, marriage, he wasn't up for any of that stuff, had no intentions of even thinking about it until he was at least 35, he had a life to live, there was too much going on out there to even think about tying yourself to one woman so soon

 _"I'm not ready" he'd told her before she burst into fertile in front of him_

 _"When will you be ready?" she asked her face serious, it was a new relationship, he actually liked her, maybe not enough to think about settling down ever, but right now she was fine_

 _"In about a year or so" he smiled, his mind doing overtime_

 _"So 9 months time" she rubbed her hands together smiling, all he could think was when did a year equate to 9 months, happy she'd left it there, no way did he think he'd still be with her nearing a year now, so he knew she was going to bring that shit back up at him_

"No" he shook his head as he threw the phone down on the bed, he was sticking to his plan she had to go, Tuesday as soon as they met, he jumped up headed for the bathroom, he needed to get to Arlington Heights before returning to Lincolnshire later tonight in the hope that these guys materialised again, there couldn't be many Jamaican gangs in the area he'd get his lead at some point, he grabbed a sandwich and was off to Arlington Heights

 **Arlington Heights**

Sam already knew where he was going when he started his journey, Grandma Maggie might not know Shadrach, Meshach or Abenego, but she might have noticed some maybe Jamaican guys in the area, especially if they were making trouble, he needed to know. He pulled up outside the house and watched as people walked in and out like it was a shop, her house was obviously the hub of the family, he smiled when he saw her finally come to the door with a guy he assumed was her last visitor. He gave it ten minutes before he finally left his car and went to get his information, knocking the door he tried to think of something that wouldn't make him sound like he was stalking her "Grandma Maggie" he smiled as the door opened shocked when he was confronted by her Granddaughter "Sorry I came to see your Grandmother" he told her red faced

"You're the guy from the café, Grandma told me she saw you yesterday" she stepped out of the house acknowledging "Look" she walked towards him her lips tight for what she needed to say, he backed up to let her out "If you're looking for a fucking cougar to suck dry you can forget my Grandma"

"No" Sam held his hands up shocked at the suggestion "It's not like that, I'm looking for someone and she said she might know them"

"My Grandma don't know shit about shit" she shouted

"I just wanted to ask her about... I'm trying to find someone and I thought she might at least point me in the right direction"

"She won't, the only direction she goes in is the one I take her" she hissed

"Marcia" Grandma Maggie came to the door shouting "How are you talking to people that come to my door like that?" she pushed the girl aside asking

"You don't even know who he is" Marcia replied

"It's Sam, of course I know who he is, do you think he'd be knocking my door if he didn't know me?" her grandma asked, as Sam stood watching the exchange between the two women

"Sorry Grandma Maggie I just wanted to ask you a question" he smiled at the woman, watching her face soften

"Well tell him not to come back, we don't want no trouble" Marcia walked back into the house telling her Grandma

"It's my damn house young lady" Grandma called over her shoulder while she was still looking at Sam stood a the door "Excuse her, she thinks she'd my parent" she laughed "What's your question?" she smiled "I'd invite you in, but I can't let that one hear anything, she's the human social media around here"

"I wanted to know if there was a local Jamaican squad around here" he smiled

"There are two, but I think they're one really, they just work in different parts, why?"

"I just need to find them"

"You're not the police are you?"

"No" he laughed "They just have something that belongs to me"

"They're not nice people, you should be careful around those people" she warned "Between Lincolnshire and Riverside, you'll find them all" she looked behind her to see where her Granddaughter was

"Grandma" Marcia shouted through

"I better go" Grandma Maggie rolled her eyes telling him

"Thank you" Sam smiled walking away back to his car, at last he had something to go on, he knew there was a reason why that random place stuck in his head. He was going back to Lincolnshire anyway, he needed to do some background work to figure out how he was going to approach this situation and what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lincolnshire**

He had time, he went back to his hotel, freshened up and ate before he made his way back to the club, this time he was more familiar, he sat closer to the booth where the Jamaicans were so he could try and hear some of the conversation, the waitress came over to take his order

"What can I get you Sir?" she towered above him asking

"Tennessee on the rocks" he looked up smiling "Oh it's you" he frowned seeing Marcia standing in front of him "Hi"

"Hi" she smiled "Tennessee on the rocks?" she asked for confirmation before walking away

Sam sat wondering how she'd spoken to him so brash at her Grandma's house less than 4 hours ago and now pretended not to know him, maybe it was part of the job, she just had to be nice to everyone or something, his mind wondering until he heard the glass hit the table "Thank you" he smiled up at her, getting a smile back before she turned and waved that booty back at him, he sat watching it go off into the distance, wondering what it was about that ass and even more puzzling for him why he was attracted to a black girl, not that he had a problem with that, just that it had never happened before, maybe because nearly everyone in his area was white.

The next thing he knew the stage went dark, it was obvious the show was about to start a little later than the previous night but if the singer was serving then it would be, he smiled as he heard the familiar tune _**'I just want you close, where you can stay forever, you can be sure, that it will only get better...'**_ rang out but no one was on stage, it was still dark. Then there was the sound of rain and light flashed on and off around the stage showing women dancing, standing, laying in the rain as the voice sang out, finally she appeared _**'When the rain is pouring down, and my heart is aching, you will always be around, this I know for certain'**_ she sang smiling as water fell all over her, he smiled back because she was looking straight at him. **'No One' by Alycia Keys**

The show was spectacular, the dancing was top class, those girls could move, but Sam's eyes couldn't leave the singer, he got up to head towards her as the song finished, stopping in his tracks as the crowd got rowdy for the Jamaican guys walking in, and suddenly his focus was back, his eye was on the one he'd heard being called Notes yesterday as he considered how he was going to approach them

"Don't do it" a voice spoke from behind him, he spun around to see who it was that knew him in the place, surprised to see a dripping wet Marica, her wet out of control hair covering half her face, make up thick and red and a sequined red dress clinging to every curve, see through in places

"Don't do what?" he looked down into her eyes asking, trying not to check her out in front of her face

"Don't get acquainted with those guys" she smiled looking across at the rowdy lot before moving off quickly

"Marcia" he shouted after her, she turned and smiled but carried on walking "Marcia" he stepped off and followed her across the dancefloor "I wanted to ask" he stopped short of falling into her as she stopped abruptly

"I'm not Marcia" she smiled

"Who are you now?" he looked down at her asking, his face confused

"My name's Mercedes, Mercy to My family and friends" she smiled

"And Marcia to your Grandma?"

"Do you know my Grandma?"

"Grandma Maggie right?"

"Right, but I really don't know you, and my name is Mercedes, you obviously met my twin sister Marcia at my Grandma's house" she giggled

"You're a twin" Sam rolled his eyes blushing "Sorry" he'd never thought of that he was about to get into it with her about lying

"I'm the nice twin" she rolled her eyes at him smiling "If you don't mind me asking, what business did you have with my Grandma?

"None really we got talking at your Uncle's café and I guess we just keep bumping into each other"

"That sounds like my Grandma alright" she laughed she carried on walking as she talked while he followed her

"So why shouldn't I get acquainted?" he nodded at the guys sitting in the booth as he spoke, as they moved closer to them

"Because you look like a sensible guy..."

"Sam, my names Sam and I need you to elaborate on sensible" he laughed "Can we go somewhere we can actually talk instead of shouting?" he looked at the sound system banging the reggae beats out

"I don't even know you" she stopped walking to look round at him

"I'm a friend of your Grandma's, surely that stands for something?" he grinned, showing off his cuteness

""I guess backstage would be alright" she finally smiled, stepping off towards that green door he'd seen so many couples go through "Don't worry you're safe" she grabbed his hand telling him "Just stick by me"

At the front of house there were all scantily dressed women, poles, waitresses; some topless and some not, but behind the green door they had nothing on, they were walking around holding conversations, smoking, it was like a main street in the middle of the day filled with naked people. Curtains on both side of the long wide corridor that seemed to go on forever, the noises and conversations coming back at him telling him what was happening behind the screen, he pulled back as a curtain opened as he walked past and a man marched out as if there was no one standing there "Sorry" he moved out the way closer to Mercedes as he jumped back

"Don't speak to them" she turned to tell him, eventually they came to a black door, he stood watching her pull a key out of her chest to open it before she stepped in and pulled him in with her, the door closed and all that noise seemed to disappear "This is my little piece of heaven" she smiled watching as he looked around what looked like a large closet, with rails of dresses, shoes and head gear hung all over the place

"Heaven?" he asked trying to grasp the similarities

"Yes" she smiled walking through the narrow clothes filled closet and turning a corner to reveal a bigger space, the first thing he saw was a dresser with mirror and lots of make up and stuff on it with a stool in front of it, to his left there was a purple leather expensive looking couch, with a throw over it and lots of cushions, to his right head mannequins with wigs on them, a fridge, table and two chairs. There was a bottle of wine on the table and a plate with some food in it and a coat hanging over one of the chairs "I just need to get out of this outfit, I'm starving" she smiled at him wondering off past the couch and into what he could only think was the bathroom. "So elaborate on sensible?" she came out asking some ten minutes later

He couldn't help but notice how natural she looked, her oversized jumper looking like a sack over her body, ripped denims so tight her legs bulged through the gaps asking to be touched, with flat slip on shoes and her natural hair tied back and hardly any make up finishing the look, obviously comfortable in her own skin, and he liked that "Yeah" he smiled as she beaconed for him to leave the stool and join her on the couch

"Do you want a drink or some food, or something?"

"I'd love a whisky he looked at the table"

"Tennessee on ice right?" she smiled walking towards the small fridge "Sensible" she smiled as she poured two glasses and walked back towards him "You look like you're professional, got plans for your life, had a comfortable upbringing, you don't need to be getting involved in their stuff"

"How did you know I wanted to get involved in their stuff?"

"So you don't?"

"Well yeah I do but..." he smiled at her calling him out "It's only because I'm looking for my brother" he took the drink she held out at him saying

"A brother?"

"Thanks" he smiled, wondering whey he hadn't told her his brother was dead "Yeah, he left home a few years ago, we haven't seen him for nearly a year and our parents are getting worried, I can't hear my Mom cry anymore"

"That's so sad, but you really don't want to get mixed up with those guys, I heard..." the two of them jumped at the sound of the knock on the door "That'll be my big brother, he collects me every night"

"Big brother as in" he filled his mouth with air and puffed his chest "Batter the crap out of me?"

"We're talking, there's nothing going on here" she laughed jumping up to go let him in "Just don't be friends with him" she turned to say before she disappeared back through the wardrobe, reappearing seconds later with one of the very tall, bricklayer built, dreadlocks guy he'd seen the night before calling Notes across the room, his face didn't look happy "This is Marco, Marco this is Sam"

"Mercy" Marco called giving her a disapproving look "What did I tell you about telling people my damn name?"

"He's no threat" she looked at Sam telling her brother "Anyway he knows Grandma" she told him cutting her eye

"I got you a taxi for tonight, I've got something to do"

"Fine" she huffed watching him stood checking Sam out "He'll take me home" she finally told him watching her brothers ears move in disapproval "I'll be fine" she smiled at Sam telling him

"She better get home" Marco told him, staring him out, Sam suddenly felt vulnerable sitting there open to anything her brother was going to throw at him, not taking his eyes off him as he waited for his next move, breathing when Marco finally turned to leave

"God that was scary" Sam smiled as they heard the door bang shut

"You do have a car?"

"Yeah, but I've been drinking" he threw the last of his drink down his throat and held his empty glass up

"We can do it between us" she laughed, grabbing her coat off the chair "Come on, we need to get out of here"

They made their way through the back door of the club out into the dark alley and walked around to the front, Mercedes smiling at the guards telling them everything was alright as Sam opened his car door, gave her the keys and watched her settle in before getting in himself. They drove along talking about, jobs, Sam admitted to being an Accountant, surprised that Mercedes was a Music Teacher in the day time, their aspirations; hers to start her own arts department for disadvantages children and how he would take over the family business and maybe expand, talking about family as in Mercedes twin sister and the tribulations she'd endured being a twin, Sam talked about his brother in the here and now and if he was honest it felt good to be smiling about things they'd done together, for the first time in a long time.

"You really do know my Grandma" she laughed when he stopped outside her house "I'll maybe see you again at the club"

"That's a definite maybe, I enjoyed the evening"

"Yeah naked girls usually do that for a man" she laughed

"I …. wasn't really talking about the show"

"Flattered" she giggled "I'll see you again then, thanks for the lift Sam" he smiled jumping out the car as he watched her open the door before turning to wave at him and close it

"Goodnight" he said to himself smiling at the ending to what he thought might have been a perfect night, he put his foot on the gas and left for his hotel, once in he lay thinking about the night, he'd made a friend but not just any friend the right friend, she was the sister of Marco a guy who knew Notes, one of who he suspected was one of his brothers gang members, surely he could find something out about his brother without them even knowing his agenda, he finally fell sleep with the outline of a plan for his next step in his head. His sleep was troubled; he'd actually dreamt about Mercedes or Marcia he couldn't make out which one was which, but one was his enemy and the other his lover and he didn't know how to tell them apart, he was living in constant fear of saying the wrong thing to the wrong one. He woke up sweating deciding that the best thing to do might be to focus on the task at hand, find Dan's baby girl and get the hell out of there, he'd already got enough on his plate with Paige and her shit.

 **Sunday 7th January**

"Morning Mom" he smile answering the phone late morning

"Sam are you alright?" she asked "I wish you'd call more often you know how I am"

"I speak to you every other day" he laughed

"I know but it's seeing your face I miss" she giggled down the phone

"I'll be home in a day and then you can get sick of it all over again"

"Never"

"How's Dad?"

"He's fine, I think he's going to be smiling today, I think we can start moving Dan's things"

"That's fine but... could you leave some of his old toys and stuff so I can go through them when I get back, memories and stuff"

"Of course" she replied as they both took a moments silence "He lived how he wanted didn't he?"

"He did Mom we have to hold onto that, it was his choice"

"Anyway I just needed to hear your voice, you know how I am"

"I know, bye"

"We love you Son"

"You know I love you guys back but Mom... I'm getting much too old for all this love over the phone stuff" he laughed

"What you're too old to love your Mom?"

"Never" he laughed "I love you Mom" he rolled his eyes at her need for family traditions to stay fixed

"Bye son" she giggled closing the call

He'd jumped up refreshed this morning, actually it was well nearing afternoon, he needed to do some surveillance, find something out about Note's crew because if they were his brothers crew he wanted to know why they led his brother to his death. He ordered something to eat, had a shower and got dressed Grandma Maggie's family held the clues and surely Mercedes wasn't working today it was Sunday, he thought he could hang out with her and get some detail

 **Arlington Heights**

Sam had changed his mind by the time he'd finally got to Arlington Heights he pulled up down the road and across the way from the house Grandma Maggie had told him about the previous day, he was going to do some investigating himself. An hour later the only thing moving was him, getting tired for watching nothing happen, somehow he'd expected clues to be jumping out at him from all handles but there was nothing, he decided he was going to follow his original plan and go see what he could get out of Mercedes instead

"Hi" he smiled when her face answered the door

"Hell not you again" she swung the door back at him almost hitting his face

"Marcia was it?" he asked trying to keep the smile on his face for this damn rude girl "Could I speak to Mercedes please?"

"Mercy?" she spun round to look at him "What would you want with Mercy?"

"Could I speak to her please?"

"Are you a Blue?"

"No"

"Mercy" Marcia called stood in the door looking at him "A white boy's here to see you" she turned at hearing her sister coming to the door "And please don't tell me this idiot is your damn plan"

"I see who I want to see, and he's not an idiot feisty" Mercedes told her watching as her sister walked away "Excuse her she's my opposite as I said last night"

"I thought we could hang out until it's time for you to go to work tonight, I don't really know anyone else around here"

"Oh" she looked around shocked but smiling "I'm sorry Sam today's my do everything day, I'm in the middle of my washing, marking, lesson planning and I've still to get my hair done for tonight, any Saturday and I would have loved to"

"It's fine, there was nothing set in stone"

"Oh I feel so bad, please ask me again any Saturday not Sunday, it's' my busiest day"

"I'll remember that, and I'll see you later maybe?"

"That's a definite maybe" she giggled at using his words back at him

 **Lincolnshire**

Later that night he was back at the club waiting for her to make an entrance having not had any joy from watching those houses all day, there were more than twenty people passing through much too much for him to handle he needed a plan B. "Hi" he spun round smiling at the familiar voice

"Hi" he beamed

"What did you find to do all day?"

"People watch"

"Grandma said you were asking about a Jamaican squads in the area, I told you to keep away"

"I am"

"What by watching them all day, and if I saw you they did too"

"You saw me?"

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just interested" he smiled a false smile he was hoping she didn't analyse

"I have to go work now" she frowned at him taking a few steps away from him before stopping to look at him, that look told him she didn't believe him, he sat sulking inside, he was trying to make friends and lying at the same time "You can trust me you know" she told him when their eyes met again

"I do trust you" he smiled, her simile filled her face and warmed his heart

She went on stage, as usual the lights went down, the stage was quiet and then suddenly lights flashed as harmonies echoed around the room, then Mercedes was standing there moving to the grove and singing **_"Oh when you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, I get kind of hectic inside, oh baby I'm so into you, darling if you only knew, all the things that flow through my mind, but it's just a ..."_** he smiled at the dancers dressed in shorts and T-shirts with ex-rated parts missing doing their thing and calling in the money too watching as Mercy raised the bar with the song and the girls grabbed in even more money as her sexy voice sang out **_"I'm in heaven, with my boyfriend, my laughing boyfriend.."_ **from **'Fantasy' by Mariah Carey** , his focus again on Mercedes as their eyes met, he had no real interest in what was happening on stage, except watching her, and it looked like she was focused on him too, his smile widened.

She left the stage and signalled for him to follow her through the green door, her brother was nowhere in site yet, he had time to carry the conversation on, somehow he knew she'd want to talk about that trust thing. She waited for him at the door grabbed his hand and led him through the green door to her dressing room "So this trust thing" she closed the door behind him saying slowly squeezing past him to walk through to the dressing room

"Okay it takes a bit of time, we've known each other for what, two days?" he followed her saying

"You knew my Grandma for less than half an hour and you trusted her" she poured him a drink as she spoke

"Yep"

"So..." she brought the drinks over to the couch and sat down, he watched her before sitting down himself "It's not like I'm asking you out or anything, that's not what I'm looking for here, I don't get to have many friends with my family being who they are, and I genuinely want to be friends"

"I can do friends, it's just going to take some time to get that trust thing going on, I'm not good at making friends"

"So we have that in common" she smiled

"And I guess my first friend confession is that I checked out your sisters butt the first time I saw her, before I knew you" he laughed

"I'm jealous" she laughed "Did you check mine out?"

"Well yeah, but no, because I thought I'd already checked it"

"So you like my sister?"

"I don't dislike her, I don't know her, but I don't like her like that either, I can tell you apart by the way you talk"

"We can both make that difficult if we want to, so don't trifle with us" she flicked her hair back off her shoulder and rested her head on the palm of her hand, her arm resting on the top of the couch "I guess I should take this off" she looked down at her costume before getting up "Back in a bit" she told him walking off towards the bathroom

Sam sat thinking about what to do next, she sounded genuine, he wanted to be genuine, and if he was honest with himself he was a bit isolated in his world, constantly having girlfriends to fill the gaps not having friends had left, and haphazardly getting rid of them when he tired of them, maybe a friendship was exactly what he needed, he could maybe tell her the truth about his life and leave Dan out of it for now until he felt more at ease. "This might sound childish" he smiled as she walked back into the room twenty minutes later, tonight she was dressed in some ripped at the knees purple denims and a purple crop top exposing her midriff "You look... Sorry" he diverted his eyes smiling

"You can complement my sisters butt and not my outfit?" she giggled

"You look nice" he smiled

"Why thank you kind Sir" she laughed doing a little pose "So what's childish?"

"I want us to be friends"

"Done" she grabbed the bottle of their favourite tipple and sat back on the couch smiling "So tell me about Sam" she crossed her legs on the couch and turned towards him ready to listen, pouring as they talked

Sam sat telling her about his childhood, how his parents moved around a lot for his Dad's jobs until his brother got to senior school and his Dad settled into their own Accounting business, his interest in the business that made him into a kind of nerd at school, college was no better and how now he was a successful Accountant with no friends and a passion for hiking. The relationships he'd had and some of the reasons he'd fell into them, his parents ambition for him and his aspirations for his future "So I'm not in a relationship at the moment and to be honest I'm looking to find myself before I get into all that again"

"Getting old?" she laughed knowingly

"Hey less of the old" he flashed the cushion at her laughing "So what's to know about Mercedes?" he asked watching as she poured more alcohol in their glasses

"Oh she's practically perfect in every way" she smiled

"Mary Poppins?"

"Shoot you caught me in a lie" she giggled, her hand resting for a second on his knee that was almost touching her crossed legs

Mercedes told him about the misfortune of her family how her Grandfather, the rock of the family was tragically killed in a mistaken identity shootout and how that rocked the family causing the men to became rogues, she was isolated because of what the people around her were capable of, and how it had eased up since they'd left Lincolnshire to live with their Grandma in Arlington Heights. How she'd always wanted to sing but, there were restrictions on how much she could do because of the family, the alternative being her gay Uncle, who runs the café in Riverwoods buying the club so she could live out at least some of her dream. How she loved her sister but sometimes she felt held back by her and her unconditional love for her Grandma "Men are not a problem for me, I'm not a virgin or anything but contrary to where I work, I don't throw it around either"

"You sound like you're trying to convince me" he laughed

"Damn cheek" she picked the cushion up and threw it at him laughing "Gosh look at the time, I'm late" she jumped up "Are you alright to drive?"

"That glass is still full" he pointed to the glass she'd been filling up all night nearly brimming over "I'm a driver, and you're a bad influence"

"Bad influence would be letting you fend for yourself out there with those women" she laughed

"Don't test me on it, but I reckon I could survive" he wiggled his eyebrows at her laughing as he got up

"Come on take me home and stop bragging" she grabbed his hand and walked through her wardrobe and out the back door, making the journey to his waiting car

 **Arlington Heights**

Talking all the way to her home, they sat in the car exchanging contact details before saying bye "Thanks for a great night, or is that morning?" she looked out at the day breaking

"I think we could call that day" he laughed "Hold up" his face serious as he watched Marcia walking towards his car "Is she going to hit my car?" he asked as Mercedes turned to see her sister walking towards them

"Marcia" she jumped out the car and backed her sister off within seconds

"Is everything alright?" he asked through the still open passenger door

"It's fine Sam, just go" he couldn't drive off with the door open and Mercedes and her sister were in some sort of power struggle, so he tried to stretch across to shut it, it was too wide he had no choice but to get out to go round and shut it

"Where the fuck have you taken her?" Marcia shouted at him

"Nowhere we were at the club" he looked at her shocked she'd even asked him the question

"Doing what at the fucking club?" Marcia asked still being held back by Mercedes

"Marcia leave it, it's none of your damn business" Mercedes yelled at her

"I think you should listen to your sister" just flew out of Sam's mouth, suddenly Mercedes wasn't holding Marcia anymore, Marcia flew at him from the back, he wasn't even expecting it, he couldn't even see the reason for it, he held her hands as soon as he realised what was happening but her feet were going just as fast attacking his legs

"Marcia" Mercedes was screaming pulling at her sister clothes "Marcia" she screamed grabbing her around her neck to drag her away from him

"Girls" the familiar voice came from the doorstep, all three looked around to see Grandma Maggie standing looking at them disappointedly "Get inside" she added Sam stood watching as Mercedes let go of her sisters neck and the two walked into the house "Goodnight Sam" Grandma called watching as Sam waved and Mercedes signalled for him to call her.

Sam jumped in his car and made the journey back to the hotel, he could do nothing but laugh as he looked back on the events of the evening, he'd connected with Mercedes no doubt, they'd shared some stuff maybe they'd never shared with anyone else. They'd left the club thinking they knew things about each other but when she jumped out the car and grabbed hold of her sister that was lioness stuff. He smiled playing back in his head the whole attack thing, wondering how Marcia had got out of Mercedes grip in the first place, and chuckling out loud as he pictured that single arm chock she had on her sister that girl was going down, "Saved by her Grandma" he laughed, jumping out the car when he got to his hotel, ordered a bacon sandwich and tried to settle

 **Lincolnshire**

 **Monday 8th January**

He didn't know when he'd actually fell asleep but he woke up with a stiff neck and cramp in his left arm, ringing in his ear "Shit" he grabbed his phone knowing it was Paige "Hello" he woofed down the phone

"Sorry grumpy did I wake you?" Mercedes voice came to his ear

"Sorry I thought you were Mom" he lied

"And that's how you speak to your Mom?"

"No, the ringing woke me up, sorry, how can I help my new friend?" his voice had a smile in it

"I wanted to just apologise for what happened earlier, I did say she holds me back"

"It looked like you were holding her back to me" he laughed

"But seriously are you alright?"

"A few leg bruises I'm sure, but yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Listen I don't want to sound weird or anything but, I know my sister, so if you work the word chocolate into a sentence and I don't answer it with em… thunder, it's not me"

"What like I could really do with some chocolate?"

"Thunder" she giggled "Yeah that's exactly what I mean"

"Do you really think she'd go that far?"

"As I said I know my sister, just be careful"

"Thanks for defending me by the way"

"Well you know, friends are thin on the ground for me" she giggled "We could get that day together today if you're up for it, there's some vote or something going on at school?"

"Give me about 90 minutes and I'll be with you"

"I'm popping out just now but I should be back well before that, bye"

"Bye"

He came out the shower to the phone ringing again, he threw the towel on the bed and set his half wet naked body next to it "Hi Paige" he frowned this time he'd looked at the caller information

"Just checking in, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"I was with the others last night and they're talking about booking our trip later today and I just needed to confirm us"

"I don't think I'll find the time"

"It's nearly two weeks away, how do you know that?"

"I'll decide when I get back"

"But everyone wants to book now"

"When I get back Paige" he said sternly down the phone "You're holding me up, bye" she didn't even answer she just slammed the phone down, he knew she'd be calling back in a while, he'd already decided he wasn't answering it, he threw his phone down and set about getting dressed, grabbing himself a bacon and egg sandwich from the all day breakfast counter as he left the hotel

 **Arlington Heights**

An hour and twenty five minutes later he was sitting outside Grandma Maggie's house, waiting for Mercedes to emerge he really didn't want to knock the door after Marcia's performance earlier "Sam" she opened the door smiling "Come on in I'm just unpacking the shopping" he took that as the coast being clear and made his way to the house, walking in the half open door shouting her name "I'm through here" the voice came back at him saying he followed the sound and ended up in the kitchen "I won't be a minute" she flipped around quickly saying

"Hi" he smiled at her back

"Hi" she turned quickly to say her hands and face rushing back to the task at hand "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well as it's your neck of the woods I thought you could show me around, maybe get some lunch, talk some more and find something fun to do"

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled finally finishing the packing and giving him her full attention "I'll just let Grandma know we're gone" she stepped past him and left the kitchen, he stood looking at the gleaming cooker, the highly polished dining table, every cup, plate, pot in it's place, the polished lacquered oak wooden floor, just as he'd envisaged Grandma's house to be "Ready" she smiled leading him out the house

Sam watched her hurrying to the car, and smiled as she stood trying to open the door before he'd even unlocked it, that wasn't something Mercedes did, she waited for him to open the door, it was one of the first things he'd noticed about her, she liked to be treated like a lady "I guess we could go get some of that famous hot chocolate you talked about yesterday first" his eyes suspicious waiting for her reply

"Maybe later" she looked around telling him

"Marcia what are you playing at?"

"I'm Mercedes" she looked over the car into his eyes telling him

"I know you're not" he smiled

"Shit Mercy doesn't drink hot chocolate in the day" she hissed as they heard a car some to a standstill behind them

"What are you up to Marcia?" Mercy jumped out the car asking

"None of your damn business" she hissed back at her letting go of the car door and walking back inside

"I swear that girl" she walked up to Sam smiling "She's jealous and kind of protective of me"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically "So let's go get some hot chocolate"

"Thunder" she smiled at him "I absolutely hate hot chocolate during the day" she giggled "She could go on forever and I hate games" she looked back at her sister slamming the front door

"Come on I can't keep on getting caught out like that" he grabbed her hand, opened the car door for her, and made sure she was in before he got in and drove away, they stopped at a jewellery shop where he brought her a solid gold tiffany guitar trinket "That's something I used to love that I don't find the time to do much of anymore"

"You play the guitar, you must play something for me one day, this is so sweet" she hugged him saying "Thank you"

"I don't know about that, but now I can tell you different"

"I'll let you into a secret, but you have to swear I can keep the Tiffany"

"What?" Sam smiled

"The Tiffany" she looked down at her bracelet

"You can keep the Tiffany" he laughed

"My teeth are much straighter than hers" she laughed "And if she's acting me she has to laugh a lot"

"Thanks" he smiled "Can I get a refund on this trinket please?" he turned to the Sales Executive asking

"Sam" Mercedes frowned nudging him in the stomach as she spoke

"I'm joking" he rubbed his tummy telling her

They spent the day getting identical double hearted friend tattoo's just above their wrists, Sam put an M in his and Mercy put a S in hers; promising to share their troubles always, hopping on a tour bus for a few hours stopping off to get a late lunch, eventually heading to the local library to look up some ancestor of the Evans family "I need to get back" Mercedes smiled looking up at the clock "I really don't want the day to end, I've never really just hung out before, it's been great"

"I enjoyed it too" he smiled as they grabbed the books to put them back "We need to carry on this investigation soon"

"Soon?"

"Yeah I'm back to work tomorrow"

"Oh" she looked up at him, she'd actually forgotten that he'd got a business, family and everything back in Edgewater

"But I need to say sorry to Marcia first, I think I need to at least try and clear the air with her or we'll never get a break"

"Good luck with that" she laughed as they put the last book back and left the library "Something else we have in common" she smiled "Books were our best friends"

"I guess" he smiled as they got in the car, he watched her gracefully jump in, smiling at Marcia's thing earlier before getting in himself to drive towards her house, there was a silence none of them knew what to do with "Look it's less than an hour away, I can come visit every day if you want, I'm willing to work at this friendship you know that"

"We'll say what we want now, but what happens when we find partners, have families, friendships don't always last"

"But we're going to make our last aren't we?" he held his tattooed arm out

"Yeah" she smiled holding hers out too "You're out of luck with Marcia she's out, the car's gone"

"I'll do it in the morning before I leave"

"I'll see you tomorrow then before you go?"

"Of course" he smiled taking her hug without thinking "You'll see me tonight, your lift home remember?"

"Later" she got out the car and waved before walking across the yard and into the house

He sat watching her walking slowly like a lost puppy, he smiled knowing that was how he was going to feel tomorrow "Later" he whispered rolling his eyes, wondering how they'd managed to form such a bond in such short a time. It was a nice feeling having someone who'd got your back and having someone else's back to have, he could become very protective of this new friend of his.

 **Lincolnshire**

He got back to the hotel, ate, freshened up and made his way across town to the club, doing his usual thing, anyone would have though he'd been coming to the place for years, she brought yet another smile to his face with the stage full of light tonight as she sung

 _ **'When ever I'm down, I call on you my friend, a helping hand you lend in my time of need...'**_ he'd been thinking that earlier he sat wondering how she knew that enough to sing that song, the dancers were doing their usual thing, enticing punters to part with their money, the smile leaving his face as he watched Marco walk in with those guys again, he'd lost his focus and run out of time _**'But you should know that, I got your back, it's automatic, so never hesitate to call cause I'm your sister and always for ya ….'** _she sung directly at him bringing his smile back as she shook her head telling him to leave it eventually finishing the song and indicating for him to meet her at the green door again. **'Best Friend' by Brandy**

"You need to drop whatever it is you have going on with those guys, you'll get hurt" she told him as they walked through the indoor street of naked people he'd decided to call Naked Street

"I don't have anything..."

"Don't even start lying to me" she stopped and turned on him, her voice serious

"Sorry" he said quickly not expecting her tone

"I'd prefer you to say nothing than to lie"

"Okay" he looked around at the people listening to their conversation

"Mercedes" one of the dancers called after her "Sorry but if you want us to make money for your Uncle's ass you need to at least make the freaking music ex-rated"

"I make the music what I damn well want, it's your job to dance not tell me what to fucking do" she hissed back at the girl stepping off without saying a word to Sam, he followed her and watched as she threw the key on the table and went straight to the bathroom coming out in a ripped t-shirt and blue jeans "Can you take me home now please" she announced as she walked back into the room

"Sure" he jumped up, watched her grab the keys and they left walking all the way to the car before he spoke again "Mercy I'm sorry I tried to lie, I just don't want you involved in what's going on for me, and I wish I could open up about it, and one day I will I promise, but today's not that day"

"It's not even about that Sam" she half smiled "I'm becoming one of those friends I've always dreaded having, possessive, jealous, controlling, I don't want you involved with Marco and his people, he's my brother but they're not nice and I don't want to tell you what to do or anything, I hate myself for doing that, but once you get in on the shit they're into, you never get out and I think you're a nice guy and..."

"I promise you, I'm not getting into their whatever, on my life"

"So leave it alone then, I'm asking you as a friend who cares about you"

"Okay, for now I'll leave it" he felt he could make that promise he was going home for a few days later on "Come on lets get you home" he hugged her, letting her go and watching as she got in the car. They'd cleared some air, they'd had their first disagreement and dealt with it like adults even found a compromise, the conversation all the way home was easy again as they mulled over the events of the fantastic day they'd had and made plans for later that day before he went back home

"So I'll see you later" she smiled at him "I miss you already"

"Don't you'll make me cry" he smiled

"Don't joke" she hit his arm telling him

"I'm not, I'm a crier" he laughed, not wanting to tell her the only thing he couldn't cry about was his brothers death

"Me too" she giggled "Tell me we weren't meant to be the best of friends"

"We weren't meant to …" he laughed "We're perfect friends" hugging her "See you later" he said letting her go to get out of his car, sitting there while she made her way into the house before he drove off

 **Tuesday 9th January**

Back to the hotel, it seemed like he'd been asleep minutes before it was time for him to get over to Mercy's place, he had some making up to do, and he'd promised Mercy he'd get there for lunch, he threw his belongings in his sack, booked out of the hotel and made for Mercy's house

""Hi" he smiled grabbing her arm to check he was talking to Mercy before he carried on "It's you"

"Yes it's me and the jumper's to hide that fact" she looked at her arm

"I was going to say, its boiling" he frowned at her choice of clothing for the hot day

"Well don't" she giggled "Come on in" she stepped to the side to let him walk past her "Are you going to deal with Marcia first?"

"After I say hello to Granma Maggie yeah" he followed her into the kitchen, his heart melting for the smile Grandma gave him "Grandma Maggie, great to see you again"

"Sam" she smiled "I apologise for my wayward granddaughters, especially Marcia she's a loose canon"

"She's protective of her family, I came to see her too actually"

"She's in the garden actually" Grandma turned to look outside as she spoke

"Excuse me I just need to..." he pointed at the door leading to the garden tucked behind the large dining table "Marcia" he called as he opened the door "Don't attack me I came to apologise" he held his hand up telling her

"For?"

"Whatever I said that upset you yesterday"

"So you don't even know what you did?"

"The only thing I can think is butting into the conversation between Mercy and you, I shouldn't have done it, it wasn't my place"

"Damn straight"

"And I didn't help the situation, I could see you were angry already and my sarcasm wasn't needed or necessary"

"Did Mercy give you the words to say?"

"No, why would she do that?" he asked his face puzzled "We're really good friends and I want to stay friends with her so I think it's better for me to try and get on with everyone she loves"

"What she told you she loves me?"

"She doesn't have to, I can tell she does, plus she's your twin sister"

"I don't like that she's your friend Sam, we've always done everything together and now you're coming in between us..."

"I'm not coming between you guys, I could never do that, she's your sister, I've never had a friend before neither of us have outside our families, it's new for us and it might seem a bit intrusive at the moment but I promise we'll be friends too, not best friends like Mercy and I but friends and when you find someone you'll be grateful that I helped you understand and even deal with some of this uncontrollable bond you guys have found yourselves with"

"We can control it"

"No you can't" he walked towards her telling her "And you should know it never breaks, it bends sometimes, and you can even make it disappear with the strongest will sometimes, but not forever it's always there, she'll always love you the most"

"Don't ever hurt her Sam, that's a warning"

"I'm in no position to do that" he smiled

"I beg to differ" she looked up at him with her Mercy eyes, he had to distract himself by looking at her teeth, they were so alike in looks "Oh" she looked past him through the glass door at a little boy standing there staring at them in the garden "Moses" she smiled bending down to his level as she walked towards the door "Mia's here with the baby" she turned to tell him as they walked back into the house

"Sam" Grandma smiled as they entered the room, he stood watching Marcia almost run past her Grandma to the dark skinned woman with perfectly placed makeup sitting on the longer of the three couches in the lounge "This is Mia my niece and her husband Patrick, they live in Rockford and this is Moses their eldest and that little one is Megan, called that because she is indeed a pearl among pearls" pride in her voice as she spoke

Sam walked over to Mia and Patrick to shake their hands before patting a maybe four year old Moses on the head and cooing at little Megan "How old is she?" he asked

"Nearly four months old" Mia replied smiling down at her baby

He'd wondered why the colour card hadn't been drawn even by Mercy's brother but now looking at a fully accepted Patrick with his black Irish descendant hair, name and accent he understood, they were already a blended family "She's beautiful" he said of the sleeping baby

"Lets get this lunch on the way, Sam's going home today" Grandma announced, he looked around shocked that the whole thing was set up because of him, he looked around the room for Mercy but she wasn't there so he followed everyone out thinking she must be in the kitchen

"Mercy" Grandma shouted as she walked across the hall to the kitchen

"She's not going to come down you know that" Marcia told her "You should have warned her, this isn't fair"

"She can't avoid her forever" Sam stood listening not wanting to get into the trap of putting his nose in their family business again they sat, ate and talked and all that time Mercy hadn't made an appearance, Sam was concerned, he just sat picking at the food and listening to the conversation

"Sam" he spun round at Mercy calling his name at the doorway "Have you finished?"

"Hello Mercedes" Mia shouted sarcastically, so much so Sam wanted to say something to defend his friend

"Yeah" he replied watching her roll her eyes at Mia "Can I be excused?" he looked at Grandma asking

"Of course, such lovely manners" she smiled

"Nice meeting you guys" he smiled as he shook Patrick's hand and hugged Marcia "Thank you for that delicious lunch" he hugged Grandma saying, before walking towards Mercy at the door "What happened?" he asked as he got to her

"Nothing can we just go?" she pulled him along with her leaving the house, he opened the car door and watched her get in she was shaking with anger, he got in drove a short distance to the local park, and stopped the car

"Come on lets walk it out" he went round and pulled her out the car, she didn't resist she got out and started walking, she was doing three steps to his one, making him smile for her version of power walking "So" he eventually said "Are we going to just walk or talk too?"

"I'm too angry" she huffed

"Usually when I'm angry I have..." he looked around the park finally seeing an ice cream counter "Ice cream" he smiled pulling her with him across the square over to the small shop "Two large ones please, with two chocolate sticks and lots of juice" he told the woman, pulling some change out of his pocket, they stood in silence waiting for their order "Come on over here" he carried the two cones across to an empty bench "So talk to me" he handed her the cone

"It's just family stuff"

"Which I'd like to help with"

"I told you before my Mom died when we were young"

"Yeah"

"Well I missed the bit that she died actually having Marcia and me, well me really I'm the youngest, I don't know why but I've always felt like that was my fault, maybe if she'd have only had one child, or even if I hadn't been so damn difficult to get out, I don't know, it's just the way I feel"

"That wasn't your fault" He hugged her telling her

"Inside I know that, and Grandma always said it skips a generation, so Mom would have died anyway" she wiped a tear from her eye "But by some fluke she had three of us before she left us, and we grew up being those kids you know, that everyone felt sorry for because our Dad was killed at a young age, the gang thing took him, and their Mom was taken so early, I'm fed up of the pity in people's eyes as they expect us to live Mom's life through ours"

"I expect you to live your life"

"I know you do" she smiled up at him her face full of tears "But it didn't miss a generation because just months ago my sister died"

"I'm so sorry Mercy" he hugged her to him not wanting to show her the pain in his eyes from recently losing his brother

"They didn't think Mom had it because she'd had her five years earlier and everything was fine, then my sister thought ours was the missed generation and got pregnant I guess, and well prophecy fulfilled itself, she passed"

"I'm so sorry Mercy" he held her, crying for the first time himself for his loss as well as hers

"And it kills me that Mia parades around the place with my sisters baby acting like she's her fucking child" she got up angry again "I can't even look at her I want to fucking kill her, we should have her not that bitch, she has children, Marcia and I may never have children and because she's in a 'Stable relationship" she hyphenated with her fingers "We lose out, I hate her"

"Mercy" he stood up and grabbed hold of her unsure what he was going to say to her for comfort just now, he hadn't even reached that part in his own grieving "I... don't know what to …" he got out before she lunged forward and kissed his lips, he pulled her in, there was so much emotion flowing through them it seemed like the perfect answer as they stood wrapped in each other

"Sam" she suddenly pulled away from him "I'm... sorry" she told him walking away

"Mercy it's alright" he shouted after her stepping off to follow her

"Sam, I just need to be alone right now" she told him when he caught up with her

"I'll take you home if that's what you want"

"It's just down here, I can get there on my own" she walked away from him fast, her walk quickly turning into a run as he stood watching her before looking back at the melted ice creams on the bench, he cleaned it up and went back to his car, opting to give her some time to calm down and see the funny side of what had just happened.

An hour was more than enough time he thought as he sat in his car staring at the people in the park, he took his phone out to make the call "Mercy" he called before he realised it had gone to message "Come on we can't leave things like this, pick the phone up and at least say bye" he left his message and put the phone down. "Mercy this is stupid, it was a kiss one kiss, it didn't mean anything other than you were hurting, answer the phone" he left his second message half an hour later, time was catching up with him he needed to be home soon. Sitting in the car for the afternoon reminded him he'd hardly had any sleep and the one thing he was certain of was that he was going nowhere before he spoke to Mercy, they weren't leaving things like this, their friendship meant something to him.

He booked into a local Hotel and got a few hours sleep before freshening up to make his way to the club, determined she was going to speak to him before he left for home, he'd informed his parents of the delay, jumped in his car with all his belongings and headed for Lincolnshire

 **Lincolnshire**

Sam sat in his usual seat waiting for her to make an entrance, she wasn't going to have to signal to him tonight he was following her anyway, he knew the drill and he needed to make this thing between them right. The lights came up slow as the music started a voice came over the airways he knew wasn't Mercy but he sat listening anyway, she'd never mentioned doing her gigs with anyone else _**"Take a good look at it, look at it now, might be the last time you'll, have a go round, I'll let you touch it if you'd, like to go down**_ " he smiled at the song choice maybe she wanted more than friends his eyes fixed on the stage waiting for their eyes to connect as the words to **'Red Light Special' by TLC** came at him, they were a way into the songs when he realised she wasn't coming out, these were some of the dancers filling in for her, he sat kicking himself for not knowing she was going to pull something like that

Later the rush came through the door, he looked up and saw Marco coming towards him "Hey" he shouted thinking that was better than saying his name out there "Sorry I didn't know what to call you, I remember you balled Mercy out for saying your name" he smiled nervously at the guy with no smile

"Hey will do, what's your business?" Marco sat at the table with him asking "You get this because of Mercy nothing else, so don't expect any favours"

"She hasn't turned up for work tonight and I wondered if something was wrong"

"She's not here?" he asked looking up at the stage

"Three of the dancers were singing tonight" he just about got out before Marco was up walking towards the green door, Sam sat watching as people quickly exited the green door area, something was going on and he didn't have a clue what it was but what he'd said had started it all "Is everything... alright" he asked as Marco rushed past him towards some guys standing at the door, his phone to his ear, shouting at whoever was on the other side of it. Eventually the club was half empty and Marco appeared back at the table Sam was sat at

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"We were at the park this afternoon, she was upset and I tried to take her home but she ran off"

"When?"

"That was about 2pm"

"Has she called you?"

"I left about 4pm messaged on her phone but she didn't get back to me"

"And it didn't cross your mind to tell someone?"

"Tell someone what, that we argued and she walked away from me?"

"You argued?"

"Not really argued..."

"Come on Sam which is it?.. either you argued or you didn't"

"We didn't, she was upset, she kissed me, well we kissed each other, we'd agreed to be friends and I guess she felt she'd done something wrong and ran away" his face red at the confession

"Are you fucking bull shitting me?"

"No, that's what happened"

"Only Mercy doesn't have..." his eyes smiling at Sam's revelation

"We kissed, she kissed me and I kissed her back

"Something more is going on, what actually happened"

"I guess it started with Mia turning up at Grandma Maggie's with the baby..."

"Mia?" Marco gasped "She promised she wouldn't do that"

"It freaked Mercy out she was shouting, crying, talking about killing someone and then we kissed, more to calm her down than anything"

"She's been dealt a cruel hand, they both have, I guess Marcia took it better than Mercy did" Marco told him his head in his hands

"She told me about the generic thing, not being able to have babies and stuff, that's what she was talking about before she blew"

"Okay I know where she is" his head popped up telling Sam "Why didn't you tell me all this before" Marco took his phone out and instructed someone to make the visit to the family grave

"Bills" someone shouted across the club, minutes later "She's there, you going to get her?"

"Yeah" he smiled looking back at Sam "She's alright you want to come see her?"

"Yeah if she'll see me"

"Dude" he shouted over at the dark corner, they both knew someone was there but it was impossible to see his face "Watch the spot" Marco who he now knew was Bills told the man

"Seen" the voice came back as things at the club seemed to go back to normal and Sam and Marco left in their cars to go find Mercy

 **Arlington Heights**

"Mercy" Marco gasped for seeing his sister safe and sound sitting on the purpose made bench, the graveyard full of urns was well cared for and floodlit though the night each Urn looking like it had been professionally cleaned on a daily basis with not even a leaf out of place

"Marco" she turned a bit shocked "What are you doing here?"

"You're frightening us half to death with your disappearing shit Mercy" he smiled "You know I can't lose another one of you girls"

"Sorry I..."

"Made a damn fool of yourself kissing some white boy and wanted to lick your damn wounds" he finished for her

"You saw him" she smiled

"Yes and he understands, you were upset and needed a hug and a kiss maybe" he chuckled "That's a new kind of Mercy for me, I'm not used to fluffy stuff with you"

"New to you, it's a fucking shock to me" she giggled "I feel such a fool, I wish I had the guts to apologise"

"He's here sitting in his car take your best shot, the guy needs to go home"

"He's here" she looked around at the car park, their eyes meeting without effort "God" she got up from the bench looking at him, watching as he got out the car and walked towards her "Sam" she broke down again crying

"It's alright" he walked towards her scraping her up in his arms and letting her cry uncontrollably "Was it really that bad?" he asked smiling when she giggled

"No it wasn't, but I'm sorry I feel like I've let us down"

"You didn't let us down, you let me into another part of your life, our friendship got stronger" he smiled at her looking up at him now

"Sorry I worried you guys" she looked between Marco and Sam "Weren't you supposed to be home already?" she tapped Sam's chest asking

"Yes but I couldn't contact you and I wasn't leaving without saying bye properly"

"Are you going tonight?"

"It'll be in the morning now" he smiled

"Lets go get a drink or something" she smiled

"I'll get back to work then shall I?" Marco asked laughing

"Sorry Marco, thanks for caring" she hugged him saying

"We'll always care" he hugged her back saying "Now go straight home, my hearts had enough"

"Straight home really?" she looked up at him wondering if he hadn't just heard her conversation with Sam

"You heard what I said yeah?" he looked at Sam asking, ignoring Mercy's conversation

"Yeah" Sam smiled nervously

"Scared, really?" she looked at Sam asking

"Have you seen the size of him, plus he's got a whole damn squad behind him" Sam laughed "Come on lets get you home" he grabbed her hand taking her to his car, Marco stood watching as he treated his sister like a princess opening the door for her making sure she was in and the grin on his face when he turned to wave at him

"Friend my ass" Marco shook his head walking back towards his car

"You're really taking me home?" she asked watching him drive that familiar route

"Damn straight" he laughed "He didn't specify anything about you being inside it though, I plan on talking the night away"

"Nice plan batman" she giggled crossing her legs on the seat as he drove

They got outside her house and talked about everything and anything, both noting the time but neither actually saying anything about it, not wanting this time to end. "Look at that" Mercy pointed up at a flock of birds descending on the church roof chirping at the morning "It's beautiful" she smiled "Every time I see a morning I'll remember this, us sitting here, birds on the church roof" she rested her head on his shoulder saying

"Every morning" Sam smiled, ready to relax, they sat watching the birds wake the village up

Their solace was finally brought to an end when Grandma Maggie appeared on the doorstep "Get inside child" she called across the front yard, forcing them to say a hurried goodbye, Sam promising to be back on Friday before speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edgewater**

 **Tuesday 9th January**

The house was already awake when Sam stopped his car outside the family home, he wasn't surprised it was Tuesday morning and his Dad had promised to hold the fort for one more day so he could get some rest, he'd called Paige and put their meeting back a day, he needed to relax "Hi" his Mom smiled at seeing her son in the flesh after a week "I missed that beautiful face"

"I thought mine was the beautiful face" his Dad asked his face screwed up in jest

"I missed you guys" Sam laughed walking over to his Mom, picking her up with his hug, earning himself a slap on the arm "Payback" he laughed

"Yeah I know, for the nine months I carried you" she called after him watching him walking towards his Dad

"I hear Mom won" he laughed

"I hear you won" his Dad grabbed his hand and pulled him into him laughing "Some baby got to keep his toys"

"Thanks Mom" he looked back at her smiling face "And thanks for covering for me today Dad I've not had any sleep yet"

"Oh to be young again" his Dad laughed "Clubs?"

"Strip clubs" Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his Dad smiling

"Shit get in the damn bath" he pushed off him saying

"Not like that, just drinking" Sam laughed grabbing some toast as he walked off towards his bedroom "Tomorrow" he called as he walked out the kitchen door

He was so elated for seeing his bedroom, he started stepping out of his clothes at the door and was in the shower in seconds, happy to be getting into his own bed, eventually he switched the TV on and let it watch him while he slept.

He hadn't realised how tired he actually was, it was night fall by the time he woke up, he threw on some joggers and a top and ventured to the kitchen, there was always something up for grabs down there, he grabbed snacks and went back to his room, he was sat watching reruns of Friends again when his phone rang "Hi" Mercy's voice came over his airways

"Hi" he smiled "I miss you already, I'm watching reruns of Friends" he laughed

"I'm about to leave for the club and I though if you're working tomorrow it might be too late to call afterwards so..."

"I was thinking to stay up actually"

"You were going to call me?"

"Every day we promised yeah?"

"Yeah... how are your parents?"

"They're fine everything here's fine, except you're not here, and I'm suddenly feeling needy"

"I know it feels like I've known you all my damn life, and suddenly you're missing"

"Weird isn't it?"

"Listen, my ride's here I don't want them knowing my business so.. call me tomorrow or later if you're up"

"Will do, have a great night"

"I'm going to go I don't want to cry"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" she quickly said he could hear the cry in her voice as she closed the call, he felt sad but what could he really do from all the way in Edgewater, his heart ached a little bit but he shook it aside thinking he'd just not been used to having a friend. He took some time out later that night to play his guitar, he hadn't done that for a while and Mercy's Tiffany trinket had brought him back there, he took a dip in the pool and even played some video games, his body clock was all out of sink and he just couldn't sleep, his eye was on the clock, waiting for 2am

"Mercy" he smiled down the phone when she answered "I couldn't sleep I'm so used to being at the club" he laughed

"I know I came off stage and thought oh that's it, no Sam to talk the night away with" she laughed

"I'll be there on Friday and you'll be asking me to shut the hell up"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Slept a lot, had a swim, played some games, nothing much, preserving the energy for work tomorrow"

"You should be asleep"

"I know, and I will after this conversation I just needed to hear your voice" he heard himself sounding like his Mom

"And I needed to hear yours too" she giggled "Now get some sleep"

"Okay" he laughed "Bye"

"Bye" she said clipping the phone off as he called her name, he'd wanted to tell her it was going to be a late one tomorrow, because he'd remembered he'd got Paige to see, thinking better of it in the end, he hadn't even mentioned the woman to her, he'd already made the decision without thinking not to say anything, he was tired, he fell asleep

 **Wednesday 10th January**

He opened his blinds and smiled at the birds sitting on the barn roof "Mercy" he whispered before walking into his bathroom, he was out in less than 25 minutes suited and booted ready for a day at the office, eating his breakfast on the go as usual while his Mom patted him down and his Dad looked on shaking his head

"What are you going to do when he gets a wife?" he asked "Pat her down as well?"

"If she needs it yes" she laughed "She'll be a strong girl anyway, she'll need to be to manage you Evans guys"

"Bye Mom, Dad" Sam laughed taking the kiss his Mom landed on his cheek before she'd let him go, he disappeared into the world of work for the day glad to get back to it, but wishing he had two bodies, he'd enjoyed himself more than he'd care to admit up there in Lincolnshire.

"Goodnight Sam" Arthur his Dad's deputy called as he passed the floor to ceiling ajar wooden door, alerting Sam to the end of the day, he'd caught up on a lot but there was more to do and if he didn't get it done, he'd have to forfeit on his Friday with Mercy, he really didn't want to do that, he gave it another three hours before calling it a day, he was just about to leave his office when his phone rang

"Sam" Paige called down the phone "You're still at work"

"I'm on my way out I'll meet you at Frankie's" he told her clipping the call off, he'd put his mobile on silent because he didn't want to be disturbed for one, but he didn't want Mercy calling for him to have to tell her Friday might wasn't happening, he'd forgotten all about the meeting with Paige. Now he'd made some headway, he'd sent a message telling Mercy he'd call her after her show and see her on Friday, throwing some paperwork, he hoped was going to keep him awake to keep his promise, in his briefcase before leaving the office. He drove the short distance to the restaurant, he really wasn't looking forward to the drama but it needed to be done, and now he knew better. He was happier with Mercy as a friend than he'd ever been with Paige as his girlfriend, with any girl to be honest.

"Hi" he smiled as their eyes met, he knew she'd be panting like an expectant puppy, that lust in her eyes had always kept him interested and it had been a while, but the thought went as quickly as it came he needed to focus

"Hi" she got up to hug him as he got close "I missed you" she pecking him on the lips

"It's been two weeks" he laughed, thinking it had only been a day and he was almost crying over not seeing Mercy

"That's a long time, didn't you miss me?"

"You called me nearly every damn day" he looked around for the waiter before sitting down "Do you want a drink?" he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and put it face down on the table

"Spritzer please"

"You've changed your drink" he looked up at her surprised, she was usually so predictable

"Without the wine" she smiled

"No alcohol?"

"No" she smiled "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I've been bursting" she grabbed his hand

"Ready to order Sir?" the waiter came to the table asking, he pulled his hand away to grab the menu

"Lemonade for the lady and a Tennessee on the rocks please" he looked up at him saying "And I'll have a medium T steak and a..." he looked at Paige for her response

"Salad, I'll have a salad"

"What are you up to?" he laughed as the waiter left them alone "I need the bathroom" he jumped up and left the table "But I do need to talk"

Paige sat bouncing on the chair, she was excited for her decision, his phone buzzed and she flipped it over to see who it was 'Best Friend' she read and turned it back down

"Who's your best friend?" she asked when he got back to the table

"Why?" he asked looking at his phone

"Because they rang, I didn't even know you had a friend let alone a best one"

"You don't need to know everything about me" he frowned "Anyway I asked you here for a reason" he settled back into his chair

"It's been nearly a year" she smiled butting in "I know you remember our conversation"

"I remember it" he laughed "And it's still not happening"

"But you said..."

"It's not happening" he told her sternly, they sat in silence until the drinks came "Paige you know this isn't a permanent thing, we haven't even met families, how the hell are you talking babies"

"I just thought if we got that on the table, then we'd talk about meeting families and commitment and stuff"

"I think we should have done all that before we talked babies, if it was ever going to happen"

"So come meet my parents this weekend"

"Paige" he grabbed her hand to try and grab the situation back "I asked to meet you tonight for a reason" he squeezed her hand as he looked into her eyes

"You're finishing with me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but this isn't working for me, I'm pretending to feel something I don't to save your feelings, and that's not fair"

"You could learn to love me back" she grabbed his hand with her other hand her face begging

"It's been a year" he rolled his eyes seeing this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd expected "I have to be real about this, it's not going to happen for us, I'm sorry"

"Is it because of the baby conversation, because we don't have to have a baby, not right now"

"Paige please" he looked around the restaurant as she sobbed and talked at the same time

"Sam" she looked at him as tears fell down her face "You're breaking my heart"

"If I allowed this to carry on, it would hurt more, I'm sorry, what can I say?"

"That you want me back, that you want a family, that we're it..."

"I'm sorry" he let go of her hand and sat back in his chair "I can't say any of that"

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked watching his phone light up telling him there was a message

"Why do you always ask that, no I'm not, that's not me, this isn't about anyone else it's about us, and me telling you that there is no us as far as I can see" he huffed "Sorry to be so blunt about it, but sometimes you get me so damn mad with your shit"

"I can change" she sobbed even louder, bringing embarrassment as he looked around the restaurant

"Paige" he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again

"Yes I know" she pulled her hand away from him "You're sorry" her eyes back to cold as she spoke to him

"See how easy it was for you to fall out of love with me?" he looked into her eyes telling her, his just as mad

"I fucking hate you Sam Evans" she grabbed her bag and got up as the food arrived "Here, you paid for it" she grabbed the plate of salad and tipped it over his head

"Okay" he laughed nervously as he sat there picking bits of salad off his shirt, watching his phone buzz again reminding him of the message he'd got earlier. He wiped his hands on the napkin and picked up his phone laughing as he read Mercy's message 'YSBH Marco just bent the knee to his bae, eying some next CB and got served' she wrote with some laughing faces 'pix to follow' "I dare not send you a picture of me right now" he told his phone closing it down as he asked for the bill, stood up to brush the food off him and paid before leaving the restaurant, at least that part of his life was dealt with

He got home to the many questions his Mom always had for him about his day, eventually getting out the chair to leave the kitchen for his bedroom "By the way if Paige calls, tell her nothing we split up earlier"

"Are you alright?" his Mom asked "She was such a nice..."

"Mom" Sam smiled "Stop being so damn fake"

"I know" she laughed "I thought I should find something nice and supportive to say"

"I've got some work to do" he laughed closing the door behind him to make his way upstairs shaking his head laughing, he'd got his work out and done a bit before jumping in the shower, after his call with Mercy his plan was to fall straight to sleep, he'd forgotten how much a working day could take out of him. Two hours later he was smiling as he heard his phone vibrate "Hi" he smiled into it "How was tonight?"

"Hi, I miss you"

"I know how that feels, I'll be there Friday"

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"We promised right?"

"Right" she laughed before they got into a conversation that lasted over an hour, afterwards he lay on his bed thinking about the ease of their relationship, the possibility of maybe something else bigger and better than friendship, maybe he felt like this because now there were no ties, he was free to think about all sorts of possibilities now Paige was out the picture, he lay wondering if he'd maybe agreed this friendship thing because Paige was in the picture. Whatever he was feeling it wasn't letting him get any sleep right now he lay thinking of ways to make his dream a reality when Dan popped into his head, he frowned for the fact that he hadn't thought about him for a few days because he'd been so consumed with his own life, but right now with all his confusion he was the only person he wanted to talk to, a sad feeling came over him, he missed his brother, he got up to get Dan's Diary, he needed to take time, he needed him in his head right now

"The answer to the clue must be in the book, Notes, Bills.." he flicked the pages allowing it to stop where it wanted to, in the hope that Dan would throw the answer at him

 ** _9th April "My life is full of shit, I long for a real good, long sleep, just to lay down in a soft bed and sleep the night away. Michelle finally told me how she feels, she loves me back but it seems like Cash is trying to mess that up for us with all his bullshit, I should kick his ass"_**

"Nothing" he lay back on his bed frustrated, either the clue wasn't there or he just wasn't seeing it "Bills, Notes, Cash" he sat up taking in his lightbulb moment "Money, they're all named after money" he smiled before he realised that in all his investigating he still hadn't found the names he needed to find, this Cash maybe had all the answers to his brother's death "So where do Shadrach, Meshach and Abednego come into it?" he grabbed his phone to google it everything coming up with the Bible story

He was nearing sleep when his eyes suddenly sprung open "Money never dies just like Shadrach, Meshach and Abednego, Bills, Cash and Notes" he smiled "It's them" he was on the right track and if he was on the right track then Marco knew something. He'd promised Mercy he'd leave it alone but this was his big break finally he was a step closer to finding out what really happened to his brother. His eyes didn't actually close for the rest of the night he'd planned on taking half the day on Friday because he needed to get back to either Arlington Heights or Lincolnshire and catch up with Marco before he saw Mercy, she'd surely talk him out of it or make him promise something. Thursday went past slowly as he got back into his routine trying to wish the hours again

 **Friday 12th January**

"Morning" he walked slowly into the kitchen with a half smile

"Son you look like shit" his Dad looked at him concerned "Are you ill?" he asked "Did you get some sort of disease from those damn loose women?"

"Dad" he held his hand up at him before that conversation got any worse "I told you I had drinks in the place, and I was with Paige when I was there"

"What she came to you?" his Mom asked

"No I mean I was still with her, God what's with the twenty questions, I didn't sleep well last night, I was missing Dan okay" he flung himself in the chair and leaned on the table with his head in his hands

"Sorry Son" his Dad grabbed his shoulder "I didn't think"

"It's fine" he half smiled watching as his Mom put a full breakfast in front of his Dad

"Toast to go?" she asked

"Please" he looked up "With some bacon and eggs I think" he added thinking of the day he was planning on having "I'm going over to Arlington Heights to see a friend tonight, so don't expect me early"

"A friend?" his Mom smiled, watching her son smirk, she knew he wasn't ready to give any more than that just now, but she'd get it, and soon "Hope you have a good day, with your friend" she raised her eyebrow at him "Goodbye Paige" she giggled

He ate his breakfast, said his goodbyes and went to work, he managed until just after lunch before he threw everything on his desk in a draw and left the office, he was excited, he could catch up in the quiet of the morning, he needed to find out about Dan, but he needed to see Mercy just that little bit more, he spent the journey across to Arlington Heights wondering what this girl was doing to him, he knew the new relationship feelings but he couldn't understand why he was having them about a friend.

 **Arlington Heights**

The car came to a halt, he took a breath turned the engine off and sat looking across the road at the house, he didn't want to make the move but he had to. Finally he got out the car, his stomach like jelly getting more wobbly with each step until he stood in front of yet another man with dreadlocks who looked like he wanted to do him harm "What's your business?" the tall gangly man asked his voice sounded far harsher than his body language made him out to be, but the rugged look on his face told Sam he meant it just like it had come out

"I came to see Bills, he's a friend" he told him feeling the flush rise up his body, as the sound of blood rushing around his head got louder, the man's eyes cut into his, looking for the lie in what he'd just said, eventually his face softened a touch

"Wait here" he told him moving off as he nodded to another guy sitting on the step

"Who are you?" The rather large guy with dreadlocks asked him, his accent thicker than the guy he'd just spoken to

"Nobody" Sam told him, as the two men stood in an awkward silence waiting for Bills to emerge

"Sam" Bills came down the steps looking up and down the road as he made his way "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you"

"Is something wrong with Mercy?" he asked concerned

"No" his hands found his pockets to stop him fidgeting "I just need to speak to you about something"

"Speak" Bills got to the bottom of the stairs telling him

"Can we..." he stepped off "Go to my car or something?" he asked conscious of the three men standing behind Bills

"Okay" Bills smiled "He's harmless" he turned to the short guy that came out of the building with him saying "Lets go over there" he pointed to a coffee shop "Foods shit but the coffee's good" he walked off towards the coffee shop with Sam in tow, pushing the door to let Sam in before him he surprised him by asking "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled "Black with sugar thanks"

"Go find a seat" Bills told him a smile on his face for maybe the first time since he'd met him, a few minutes later the two men were sitting across from each other Bills waiting for Sam to have his word "Is this about Mercy , because if your asking for my blessing Dude you've got her all wrong, if she's going to do it she'll do it, I knew you two were into each other" he laughed "This is an absolute turn around for her, I didn't think she'd ever... after our sister and everything"

"I'm not denying I like her, a lot, but this isn't about your sister" Sam grabbed his drink and attempted to take a sip of the very hot liquid

"Please don't tell me you want in on this scene?"

"No" Sam told him getting frustrated for not being able to get to his point "I'm Sam... Sam Evans" he looked at Bills waiting for the penny to drop

"And?"

"Dan was my brother"

"Dan?" Bills asked it was obvious from his expression he had no clue what Sam was talking about

"Okay, you might have known him as Raven"

"Raven" Bills looked at him shocked "Now you say it, I can see it in your damn eyes Dude" he sat a bit more comfortable in his chair things clicking together as he stared "Sad real sad"

"I just need some answers I need to know how he ended up, pointing a gun at innocent people and taking their lives, he was going to be a surgeon, his whole life should have been about saving lives, not taking it away"

"I can tell you about Raven" Bills sat back smiling "He was a cool guy, an addict, but he was cool, seriously I had time for the guy" he sat looking Sam straight in the eye as he spoke

"I thought that too" Sam smiled for his memories

"Him getting hooked had nothing to do with us, he was already there when he came to these parts, he wasn't your average junkie, he had manners, smiled a lot, he was funny. We didn't actually know he was so into his shit when we first met, but within a week we knew and we tried to get him together, kept sending him away and stuff but he got into stupid dilemmas for the stuff and Cash decided we should let him in before he got himself killed, so we did"

"Into the squad?"

"Yeah but he just sold some stuff for us and at the end of the day he'd get what he needed, we were weaning him off it to be honest he just didn't know we were cutting his stuff"

"So why were you guys so nice to him?"

"At first he'd get us proper stuff to cut with, we had the best gear around here, from his hospital I guess"

"He was stealing drugs from the hospital?" Sam gasped

"Yeah, there were a couple of them, the other one dipped off after about 6 months but Raven stayed on it hard" he wiped the sweat that trickled down his forehead before carrying on "He was a good guy, became a friend but then he decides to fuck up" Bills rolled his eyes

"What did he do?"

"He slept with Michelle behind Cash's back didn't he, betrayed the man who cut him in and he had to pay for that, he took a beating, but we stopped Cash before he went too far, he was hurt bad" he rubbed his forehead again "We took him to hospital and just left him there, I guess he got better because about a month later he rolled back up"

"What did he come back for after that beating?"

"Stood head up in front of Cash and told him he wanted Michelle, they were in love and he'd fight to the death for her" Bills laughed "We were like, you signed your fucking death note Cuz, you need to disappear, we all told him but he wasn't having it Michelle and he were in love" he rolled his eyes telling Sam "I don't care who the fuck she is, she ain't worth my life, except for him this one was" he laughed "I knew Cash wanted to step in his face, and he would have but Michelle walked in and dealt with the two of them, bawled out Cash and stepped off with Raven and that was the end of it, I guess they were quiet for a while, he was tame for a while, even seemed to lean off the gear, we could all see he was happy" he smiled "It seemed like everything was just going too well you know?" he looked at Sam for a response

"Yeah" Sam looked at him he could tell there was going to be a but

"Then she got pregnant and every one of us, I mean every one of us guys were happy for them, I mean the first baby, everyone celebrated, Raven was flying, I mean literally flying he was so happy and then that first check up, they took bloods and told her she couldn't carry the baby, it was her or the baby. She refused to listen to Raven, she wanted her baby, he went down again I think they argued about him using again, all the pressure, I sort of understood he was losing his girl or his baby that was a serous place for a man to be stood in"

"They argued and he hit her" Sam looked at Bills telling him

"Yeah he hit her and I just couldn't have that, at that point we hadn't told any of the family outside of us, they didn't even know Raven existed in Michelle's life let alone that she was pregnant, she was my older sister, my Mom, I did what she said and kept my mouth shut" he huffed "Then they split up, well she asked him to go and he sort of lost it from there, he didn't care, if she was going he wanted to go too, he didn't want to look after their child alone, he didn't want her to have it if losing her life was the alternative, although I must admit we all argued with her about her choice, but she held onto it"

"She chose the baby?"

"She loved him, she wanted something for him to hold onto of theirs but he wanted her"

"I can't imagine him like that, we always took girls so... I don't know, not serious anyway"

"He was serious about Michelle"

"Your sister?" Sam asked that part of the conversation just sinking in "Mercy's sister?" he looked at Marco asking "You mean that baby I saw at Grandma Maggie's was my brother's baby?"

"You actually saw the baby?"

"Yeah"

"What, and you didn't know she was related to you?"

"No she was asleep"

"I see now he has your eyes"

Sam sat thinking about that wondering why Mercy had never said, for the amount of times they'd looked at each other she must have known "Mercy's never said"

"Mercy's never seen her, Marcia maybe four times, but they don't actually know of Raven either" he held his hand up trying to get Sam straight with the story "Michelle and he met in Riverwoods, he never frequented this place because she lived and worked between Riverwoods and Lincolnshire" he smiled "Plus our family live here we just don't bring shit to our doorstep you know, it's just always been like that"

"So he's got this pregnant girlfriend, a baby on the way, lost his way, but how does that result in killing two innocent people?"

"He got clumsy, I guess he thought he'd taken Michelle from Cash so he could take whatever he wanted, he started into our profit, he'd been warned so many times, all of us had covered his back I don't know how many times and he was basically out of control" Marco sat forward telling him "It finally came to a head when.. well we all decided it but I guess Cash executed it" he wiped his hand down his face and sighed "Hind sight's a beautiful thing" he flopped back in his chair "He'd gone into us for $37K and we couldn't let it drop, that was some madness he was going on with for personal use, we scared him told him he had 10 days to get us our money back" Marco shook his head telling him "We didn't actually realise how bad he was, obviously now we know he was kind of depressed and desperate, I guess he'd seen too much of what had happened to others that didn't pay and went in with some crazy crack head to rob that shop. It was too late by the time we heard about it, he was already dead by the time Cash got there"

"What Cash was the one who went in to save him?"

"Even then he'd do anything for Michelle, they both loved her"

"This is all so sad"

"When they were happy they were very happy, they truly loved each other and if Michelle hadn't died I know Raven would still be here, maybe clean, and maybe even married" he huffed "He just took our warning much too serious, he was family for God sake, we couldn't touch him, he just never knew that"

"Wasted life, I think he would have self destructed anyway, he loved too hard, we promised we'd never do that"

"How do you stop yourself when the right person comes along?"

"I don't know, it's never happened for me" Sam smiled

"How did you tie Raven to us?"

"He had a diary, he came home sometimes when he was trying to give up, Dad would put him in rehab and he'd be fine for a week or so and then he was off again. I found the diary after he'd gone and it just felt like there was something missing, something I needed to know"

"Your brother was a good guy, he had the best heart, my sister loved him, sorry we couldn't get to the funeral, we didn't know anything about his life outside of us, where do you guys live?"

"Edgewater"

"Posh" Marco laughed

"It's alright, home I suppose"

"Was there just you and your brother?"

"Yeah, he was going to be a surgeon"

"If you don't mind, we'd like to come over one of the times, see where he is and pay our respect"

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to get to know Megan, she's my niece, my parents Granddaughter, the only thing left of Dan for us to see"

"It would be pretty easy for me to say yes, it really would, but I don't think you know how Mercy feels about all this, she hasn't even so much as looked at Megan since she's been born, Marcia and her are close, but she loved Michelle fiercely, she was like our Mom, she hates Megan for taking her away, she hates her cousin for taking her sisters baby from us, she's never coped with anything to do with Michelle's death, I don't know how she'll cope with knowing your the brother of the person that sent her to her death, I can't help you with that but I can tell you, you need to tell her, she doesn't do well with lies I'm sure you already know that"

"I know"

"There's nothing else I can tell you Sam" Marco rested his hand on Sam's arm "Except that I'm deeply sorry for your, I mean our loss"

"Thank you" Sam looked up and him and they both smiled genuinely

"Don't leave it too long before you tell her all this" Marco got up telling him "I've got to get back but anything you need just..." he took his phone out "Take this number" he told him watching as Sam took his phone out and they exchanged numbers "Dude I know you love my sister"

"She's my best friend"

"Sure" Marco laughed "Later"

Sam sat thinking he had so much to take in, he'd found out his brothers death was no one's fault but his own, Megan was his niece and his parents would be ecstatic about that, Mercy wouldn't take too well to who he really was, and the thought of how he was going to deal with that when they had to part company made him feel sick, he didn't want them to part company, smiling when he realised those feelings that Marco kept harping on about were real.

"Mercy" he smiled as he answered his phone

"Sam, I'm upset, I've got this thing at school, I'll be too late to grab that dinner we agreed before work, I'm really sorry but, can I meet you at the club?" she huffed "I promise I'll make this up"

"Sure" he laughed "How are you going to make it up?"

"I'll buy dinner, expensive dinner" she laughed "Something wrapped in newspaper"

"I'll hold you to that" he laughed "But seriously we need to talk, and I'll bring dinner with me tonight"

 **Lincolnshire**

Sam made a stop at the local Caribbean food shop to get some food, he got to the club in time for a quick drink while he waited for the call from Mercy to say she was there, so he could go round the back "Sam" Marco called across the room, smiling as he called him over "Just want you to meet these guys" he looked back at the couch

Sam had wondered forever what went on in that dark corner, he was a bit let down to find just the two guys sitting there and Marco standing waiting for him to get to him "Bills" he smiled

"Sam this is Notes and Cash" he smiled they know who you are and they just wanted to meet you"

"Notes" this tall gangly man with the longest dreads he'd ever seen held his hand out saying with a smile, his eyes bulging and red

"Sam" he smiled back grabbing Notes hand

"And I'm Cash" the even taller guy got up saying holding his hand out for shaking

"Nice to meet you and thanks for caring for my brother" Sam looked between the two guys telling them as he grabbed Cash's hand

"Sorry for your loss" Cash added

"Sam" they heard and all four men looked to where the voice came from "What are you..."

"I was just introducing him to my friends, there's nothing else happening here" Bills told her "Nothing" he looked at her seriously saying

"Come on" she looked at Sam with her false smile, he turned to the guys

"Nice to finally meet you" he shook their hands saying before moving off

"Sam" Bills whispered as he turned "Remember"

"After the show" Sam nodded, turning to look at Mercy's narrowed eyes as she grabbed his hand

"You promised" she hissed at him walking off quickly towards her changing room

"I didn't.." he trailed off preferring not to have the conversation in Naked St, watching as she opened the door, it was him that banged it shut "I promised I wouldn't get involved with them and I haven't, Marco asked for them to meet me, I was just being friendly"

"Those guys don't have friends" she threw her key on the table telling him, before she walked off into her bathroom

"Mercy" he put the food on the table before making his way to the bathroom door, he was angry, he pushed the door, surprised it was a bedroom "Sorry" he let the door close again when she turned exposing her naked shoulder "I don't like the way you always say something horrible and walk away like that" he shouted through the door

"I'm sorry Sam but I've got to get ready for stage, I didn't even leave myself time to eat" she shouted back her voice level "I'll make it up to you" she giggled "I'm saying that a lot today aren't I?"

"A lot" he rolled his eyes at the conversation he was waiting to have

"Can we talk after my show?"

"Sure" he said thinking he hadn't left himself enough time to do this before the show anyway

"Do you want to go get your seat, you'll spoil the surprise if you see me now"

"Okay" he went to walk away "Hi by the way"

"Sorry Sam Hi, this whole things gone wrong, I'm so looking forward to seeing you honest" she giggled "I'll..."

"Make it up to me, I know" he laughed rolling his eyes, smiling at her possessive streak coming out, knowing she was probably in there hitting herself for being so domineering. He made his way back to the green door feeling funny for pushing it open and all eyes being on him, he looked around not expecting to see an empty table

"Sam" Marco called "Saved your table" he pointed across to his usual spot

"Thanks" he mouthed making his way over to it, smiling at the reserved sign, before raising his hand to get a drink

"She alright?" Marco mouthed across to him, Sam smiled and put his thumb up in answer, a little after his drink got to him the lights went out for more than a few seconds, the crowd went quiet in anticipation, then red lights flashed fast all over the stage and surrounding areas and the music started. Sam laughed when Mercy came at them in a glittering gold dress and shoes with _**'Baby, I love you, I need you here, with me all the time, baby we meant to be, you got me, smiling all the time"**_ her eyes teasing as the dancers slow danced around the poles and on the floor some venturing out to the crowd, she was up for making money tonight **_'You the one that I dream about all day, you the one that I think about always, you are the one so I make sure I behave, my love is your love, your love is my love"_ **Sam moved involuntarily in his chair, even she was giving it some moves tonight **'My love is your love, your love is mine"** she sang as he sat watching her while the backing girls finish off **'You Da One' by Rihanna** of course he clapped it was another spectacular show.

She signalled for him to follow her, he jumped up and got to the green door the same time as her, she grabbed his hand and they went off to her changing room "I'm starving" she told him grabbing the package off the table and putting it in the table top oven "We can talk and eat yeah?"

"Sure" Sam replied making himself comfortable on the couch

"I'll just get out of these" she looked down at her outfit

Sam smiled nervously, there wasn't much more conversation that was going to stop the one he was dreading, he sat fidgeting for a few minutes before he started humming trying to stop the nerves from bubbling out, his brother heavy on his mind _**"When it's my time, I know you'll tailor a new suit for me, and buy a new tie, so I look this good, b** **oy you were right, you said, only the good ones die young, never in my life, did I look this good"**_ **'Funeral' by Lukas Graham**

"I love Lukas Graham" Mercy came out tying her hair up "I love your voice, is that your jam?"

"One of them" he smiled "Come sit down"

"Let me get this food" she stepped off towards the oven, he sat watching as she prepared the two plates and brought them to the couch

"Do you live here sometimes?"

"I don't even want to talk about that part of my life with you" she frowned

"Okay, when you're ready" he shrugged his shoulders

"So you need to talk" she handed him a plate before crossing her legs and turning towards him, resting a cushion on her lap for her hot plate "Talk"

"I've been in town all afternoon" he looked at her putting food in her mouth before looking back down at his plate "I came early because I needed to see Marco"

"Marco?" she looked at him puzzled, covering her mouth to hide her chewed food

"Yeah about my brother" he moved some food around the plate, not feeling much like eating right now even though he was hungry "He knew my brother"

"Ok...ay" her mind trying to race forward in this conversation but getting nowhere

"I'll start at the beginning"

"Good place to start because you've lost me"

"This is hard for me" he smiled nervously "My brother Dan is dead, he died six months ago"

"Sam" she gasped "I'm so sorry"

"I know I should have said something that first day it was just better to lie, I mean I didn't know you or how much you were into all this stuff with your brother"

"What they killed him?" she looked towards the door

"No, they tried to save him actually" he grabbed her hand "This isn't coming out how I planned it" he looked into her eyes "Could you just listen and we can talk afterwards?"

"Sure" concern in her eyes as she agreed

"My brother was a friend of Marco's and the rest apparently he was close to Cash, they had the same girlfriend at one point" he checked her face to see if anything was clicking for her but it wasn't "Anyway this girl lived in Riverwoods, Cash and he had a fight over her and apparently she chose my brother. They maybe lived together for a while, anyway however it went she got pregnant, then she found out her health was at risk but she chose the baby instead of herself, my brother and her argued, Marco said he hit her and she told him to leave. He went off the rails after that apparently tried to rob an ATM in a local shop and got himself shot, he killed two innocent people before they got him though" he got out almost without taking a breath

"So my brother's known you all along?"

"No my brother left a diary and all I had was the names Shadrach, Meshach and Adednego, I asked your Grandma if she knew anyone of those names, she didn't and then later on when I read more of the book I found the names Cash... and Michelle" he looked at her the penny had dropped, he could tell she didn't know whether to shout or cry

"I can't..." she sat frozen "you need to..." her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't get anything out "Get out" she looked at him saying

"Mercy, I didn't know until today"

"Get out" she screamed at him "Get out" she jumped up throwing the plate on the floor "Get out and don't come back"

"I'm going to come back Mercy" he got up telling her "This says I'm coming back" he held his wrist out at her "I'm sorry" he backed out of the room telling her, all he heard was her sobbing loudly as the door shut behind him, he stood there for a while wondering what to do now, he really didn't want to leave her like this, but he had business at home and he really didn't think she was going to calm down in a few minutes. He decided to go see Marco and let him know what was going on "She hasn't taken it well, she threw me out" he tapped his shoulder to tell him "I'm going to get back, she won't want to see me for a few days but I'll be back on Sunday, and I'll call tell her"

"I don't think she'll be speaking to me either" Marco told him

"Well she needs somebody, should I go back?"

"No I'll deal with it, I'll pull rank if I have to"

"I'll see you on Sunday"

"Sunday, don't give up on her"

"Never"

 **Sam**

Sam rushed out of the club and banged his car door shut as he got in it, he started the ignition and his hands even touched the steering wheel but he couldn't leave, he'd left her crying his heart was aching, the reason for which he didn't know. He'd never had a true friend, so he never knew if having one was painful, just over a week wasn't anywhere near enough time to be thinking anything else. He didn't believe that was how love happened, listening to his parents love story, how they'd grown up in the same street, been enemies for the longest while, turned into friends before the feelings came, and that was how he expected it to happen for him, except he didn't have a girlfriend at school. He came into his own when he nearly finished college and the spots disappeared and over time the confidence thing happened

 _ _"But they did say I'd know the person as a friend first"_ _he thought sitting looking back at the club __"This feeling wasn't forced, it came naturally, but I'm not sure it's even had time to mature into anything called..."_ _he sat for a while dissected his relationship with Mercy in his head _. _"But if it's gotten to the point where I'm feeling odd, then maybe she is too and it could be..."_ _he shook his head he needed to stay in his reality and be a man about this

He got out the car locked it and made his way back to the club, his focus on getting to Marco to find out what he'd done about Mercy in the few minutes he'd been sat in the car "Sam" he looked round to see Notes standing at the bar "I thought you'd gone like half an hour ago?"

"I do need to get home, but Mercy was upset and I just wanted to check on her or Bills"

"Bills is in there now, he's been in there a while"

"Do you know if she's alright?"

"She'll be alright, he knows how to handle her"

"I don't need him handling her, I need him to make sure she's alright" Sam barked at Notes "Sorry I just..."

"Yeah you're in love with her aren't you?"

"No... least I don't think so" he looked around the club anxiously "I think I may be" he half smiled at Notes "That's just wrong isn't it, we've known each other for what a week" he smiled "Mom would be telling me it's a silly crush, hell I'm telling myself that" he laughed

"When was the last time you got laid?" Notes asked laughing

"About two weeks or so ago but honestly, I haven't even thought about that since I've met her, that's not what this is about"

"You know it's real love when you are willing to do absolutely anything for that other person, when you just can't keep stuff away from them, you want them to know everything about you, like telling someone their sisters decision killed your brother but you still love them"

"I didn't tell her that" Sam looked at him puzzled

"So what are you still doing here?" Notes huffed "Not everything is about what you say"

"Because she comes first" he checked himself on that remark, wondering where it had come from

"Not second?"

"First" he nodded his head telling Notes with certainty

"You've fell so hard Dude I've been there I recognise it" Notes laughed "It's a bitch, get ready for the ride" he grabbed his waiting drinks "You won't even recognise yourself" he laughed leaving Sam standing there thinking about what he'd said

Sam got back to his car, his mind very much on the words Notes had left wondering around it, this time he turned the engine on and moved the car, he needed to figure his shit out, was Mercy a friend or a girlfriend, and if she was a girlfriend what the hell was he going to do about that. He couldn't get the picture of her smile out of his head as they sat in the chair getting their tattoo's done that day, he remembered how it made him feel as if he'd been freezing cold all his life and just sat on a heating seat getting instantly flushed with warmth, he tried to get the smile off his face but he couldn't think about it without smiling, and he didn't want to think about anything else. The radio playing out, reminding him of Mercy, everything did that nowadays **'More than Friends' by Jason Mraz & Megan Trainor **blasting out as he hummed along

 ** _It feels like we've been friends forever, yeah, and we always see eye to eye, the more time we spend together_**  
 ** _The more I wanna say what's on my mind, take it easy, cause it ain't easy to say, I wanna be more than friends..._**

"I don't know when but it happened Evans, you're in love with your friend, deal with it" he tapped the steering wheel happy with his conclusion, his foot put pressure on the gas and he was home and in bed in no time, he needed to be fresh for the morning and he had every intention of going back to Arlington Heights in the evening

 **Mercy**

"You can get out too" Mercy got up shouting at Marco as the door opened "You knew all this time"

"She was my older sister you know how this works Mercy" Marco walked towards her with his arms open "I'm sorry you found out like that, I'm sorry Sam did but once he told me who he was I gave it him straight and the first person he thought about was you" Marco hugged her saying "Not even his brother, you" she burst out crying even harder than she had before

"I don't know when it happened Marco, but I've fallen in love with that damn man, you know that's not me, I looked into his eyes that first night when I was on stage and I fell in love with the man, he makes me think straight, think strong, happy, you know me, I don't go along with all this romantic fantasy Monica's always harping on about, it's crap or at least I thought it was crap" she looked up at him expecting him to tell her it was but he didn't "And now I feel guilty because his damn brother killed our sister and I still love him"

"I can't deny that Michelle died" Marco sat her down saying "But if that's still what you think he still didn't tell you the entire story"

"What do yo mean?" her head sprung up asking

"Raven his Brother, he hit Michelle and she asked him to leave"

"He told me that"

"Okay, he hit Michelle because he was mad with her, he begged her to get rid of the baby once he found out she'd have to give her life to have it, she refused and he got so mad he hit her" he sighed "She split up with him after that"

"And rightfully so, who the hell did he think he was putting his damn hand on her?" she cocked her head asking him "And how did Michelle let him get out alive?"

"She loved him"

"There's that old devil again"

"Anyway, because he couldn't save her he created the situation to get himself killed, he couldn't live without her"

"He walked into that shop knowing he was going to die?"

"Yes because he knew that was how Michelle was walking into this pregnancy, he never wanted to meet the person that took her away from him"

"He loved her?"

"To death, I guess" he hugged her "Come on let's get you out of here" he pulled her up

"I'll just..." she grabbed the near full plates off the floor, picked up the pieces of food on the floor and emptied the contents into the bin "Could you remind them to clean in the morning I can't be bothered" she put the dirty plates on the table and grabbed her keys

"Sure" he held his hand out for her to grab, she grabbed it and followed him out of the building, watching as he made a call to Notes to tell him what he was doing. they got in the car and Mercy rolled her eyes at the rasta chants banging out of his base box

"Can I turn this to radio?" she asked, she knew how precious he was about his system

"Just this once" he smiled watching as she messed with the dial "That's enough" he frowned at her moving it erratically "I'll take pot luck"

"Okay" she smiled letting it go, laughing as pop blasted out

"This is a one time only thing Mercy, I'll have to wind the damn windows up" he laughed pressing the button as they sat in silence listening to **'More Than Friends' by Jason Mraz & Megan Trainor **blast our as they sat watching the road go by listening to the words, somewhere in there Mercy started humming to the tune

 ** _At the risk of sounding foolish, I don't wanna fool around no more, if we're gonna do this then let's do this_**  
 ** _You can fix my broken heart if it's all yours, so take it easy, cause it ain't easy to say, I wanna be more than friends..._**

"He's the one isn't he?" Marco smiled

"I think so"

"I need to get my head around this, Michelle I got, she was a love bug, Marcia her hearts on her sleeve, she's dying for love, but you, I never imagined" he laughed

"You'll be laughing on the other side of that face in the morning when you have to explain all this to Grandma" she chuckled

"God Grandma" he rolled his eyes at the thought making her laugh "Don't even try and tell me Sam could have got that smile any quicker"

"Sorry" she frowned at him "I don't even know how I'm going to apologise to him"

"He told me to tell you he'll be back on Sunday"

"See how sure of himself he is?" she raised her eyebrows asking

"As sure as you are about him I guess" Marco laughed

"You're gonna wait for me to come from work tomorrow aren't you?"

"Damn straight, this is Grandma we're talking about" he laughed

Mercy got caught up between church and school stuff that Saturday, Marco chickened out, and they finally agreed to do it after church on Sunday

 **Sunday 14th January**

Mercy sat at her desk, the children doing their Sunday School recycles, it was the annual Anniversary in two weeks but her head wasn't in it, she had bigger fish to fry. She'd left her mobile switched off for two days on purpose, with all this going on the last thing she needed was Sam talking truths in her head, she'd already ignored two of his calls in the hope that he'd give up for a while thinking she was mad with him "Miss" she heard looking up to find the children looking back at her

"Cyprus" she smiled at the young lady that just finished her solo

"I said can I finish there or do you need the full song"

"You can stop there Cyprus it was lovely" she smiled for a second before her mind wondered back off "Sorry guys, we're going to have to carry this on next week my heads all over the place today" she finally gave up just a few minutes before the congregation started arriving, she needed a break.

She eventually made the ten minute journey home "Everyone sends their love Grandma" she walked into the kitchen smiling

"Baby girl" her Grandma grabbed her head as she kissed her cheek, closing her eyes as she took in the hug "Long service?" she asked at Mercy's tone

"Really long"

"You should give up that singing job, you look tired"

"I'm fine" she smiled resting her head on the Grandma's cheek, already in pain for the news Marco and her were going to bring "Is Marco in?"

"Yeah, he's been acting strange all morning" she turned to look at Mercy telling her

"And Marcia?"

"She's doing an extra hour for Diago's daughters, she should be back any minute now"

"She loves those babies" Mercy smiled

"She's coping with the situation better than you"

"I'll get there" Mercy moved away from her not wanting to carry on that conversation "I'll just change off, back in a bit" she went off to go find Marco and get their plan of action into motion, she needed to get to work this evening

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for their meal when Marco finally struck up the conversation "We need to talk" he looked around the table telling his family "Serious talk" he told his Grandma

"Let me plate up first" she smiled "Kelvin and Marlon are alright aren't they?" she asked

"They're fine Grandma" Marco smiled at her always calling Notes and Cash by their real names, she'd never hide anything from the police for them, just as well she never knew anything

"So" Grandma looked at him as Mercy and her finally sat down handing the extra plates in their hands to Marcia and Marco "What's so serious"

Of course Marco missed out all the drug related stuff as he unfolded the story to his Grandma and Marcia "I knew that white boy was trouble" Marcia snapped when Marco finally paused for thought

"He's not, it was his brother and he wasn't trouble" Mercy snapped at her

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Marcia snapped back

"I knew that boy was sent to speak to me for a reason, I knew there was something familiar about him" Grandma smiled "He has Megan's eyes" she nodded knowingly

"Next thing you'll know he'll be beating you up side the head" Marcia looked at Mercy hissing

"Sam's nothing like his brother" she snapped back

"He is actually, I reckon he'd fight to the death for something or someone he cared about" Marco looked at Mercy telling everyone

"I thought you two were friends?" Marcia asked her

"We are" Mercy replied

"Friends?" Marco asked his eyebrows raising asking her to be true to herself

"Yes friends" Mercy confirmed "Anyway we're twins and I'm nothing like you" she looked back at Marcia, vexed at her attitude

"I guess this changes things with the Mia situation" Grandma butted in the conversation that wasn't being constructive right now

"What do you mean?" Marcia asked

"If there's another family that might be able to have a closer blood relative look after Megan" she replied

"But if Megan goes to live with those white folk, I'll never see her again" Marcia's voice broke as she spoke

"Not if Mercy's more than a friend with Sam" their Grandma announced

"Are you suggesting I start a relationship with Sam just so we can keep Megan in the family? Mercy asked holding her chest in disbelief

"Either that or lose her forever"

"We're friends we're always going to be in each others lives" Mercy told everyone

"How close a friend do you think you're going to be after some messy court case for custody?" Grandma asked

"It's not going to get to that, we're friends" Mercy repeated

"So you know his family then?" Marcia asked

"No I don't, but I know Sam would never let that happen"

"You need to make this happen Mercy, everyone's depending on you to do the right thing for Megan" Grandma told her, Mercy sat looking around the table, how was she going to tell them all she had feelings for this man and game playing just wasn't who they were to each other without forfeiting her loyalty to her family

"Megan's never been my problem, I want my sister back, I've always wanted my sister back, she's no substitute" she finally came back with

"Like it or not she's part of this family, and when she's old enough she'll know it, regardless of how you feel or don't feel about it" her Grandma's voice full of disappointment

"Are you in?" Marcia asked watching as Mercy looked around the table

"Sorry" Marco mouthed touching her hand

"This is sick, he's the Uncle of my sisters child"

"And surely Michelle would be jumping up and down to know that you two were the ones looking after her child?"

"Surely" Mercy finally gave in flopping back in her chair, she suddenly felt trapped between her true feelings and the ones these people she loved were asking her to develop, she knew in her heart there was no way she was going to deceive Sam, he was her first ever friend she didn't want to be one of those people she'd ignored throughout her life because she felt they were going to do exactly what her family were asking her to do to him now, she didn't have a deceitful bone in her body. "I need to get to work" she looked back at her family before throwing her cutlery on the plate and leaving the room.

She didn't bother to go back upstairs or even wait for the usual car she grabbed her purse took the keys and jumped in their shared car, something she'd never done before, but somehow she didn't even care, tonight they didn't even know how much they were asking of her, and worse still she didn't even know what she was actually going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Sunday 14th Jauary**

 **Lincolnshire**

She got to the club and was still fuming, she parked the car in Bills spot and walked in expecting to see Sam sitting waiting, she still hadn't turned her phone on from Saturday and now she really didn't know what she was going to say to him "Mercy" she heard spinning around to see Notes standing there

"Not tonight Notes, not ever if I'm honest" he fanned him off

"That wasn't what I was asking I told you no pressure"

"I think all that's just over for me, for us I need... something different"

"Don't you mean someone different?" he looked at her he wanted to be angry but he couldn't help but smile he loved this woman "It's Sam isn't it"

"What did you want?" she rolled her eyes at him refusing to answer his question

"Is that really a question?"

"The only answer you need to understand is that I'm getting rid of that damn bed"

"A bit final" he grabbed her arm commenting

"Really?" she looked down at his hand asking "What did you want?" she asked when he let her go

"Bills is looking for you, he's pissed you just left without telling anyone and drove too, he said to call him as soon as you get this message"

"He did?" she asked walking away, she had no intention of talking to him, he didn't back her up an inch in there, she had no loyalties to him, she made her way to her dressing room knowing Notes would call her brother and she'd have all that to deal with as soon as he got there. Notes was an opportunity a few months ago, it had started out as payback for him plugging her singing thing to her Uncle, she needed to sing. She hadn't really got feelings for him he was just there, she took advantage because she knew he was into her big time, now she knew about her sister and Cash all that stuff was just history repeating itself, all the more reason she couldn't be with Sam, surely it would lead to one or both of their demise.

She was making good time she could grab a bath before the show. She got inside her changing room and leaned on the door to get some breath, this next step of cleaning house was surely going to be the hardest, she finally took her phone out and turned it back on, walking into her space "Sam" she gasped turning the corner to see him standing in the middle of the room

"You didn't return my calls or answer my messages"

"I just turned my phone on, just this minute"

"Don't lie to me"

"Sorry" she rolled her eyes "I didn't know what to say"

"What was all this about if we're ready to fall at the first hurdle?" he held her arm up revealing her tattoo

"I just needed some think time"

"So two days think time what did you come up with?"

"I can't do this friendship thing, I've sort of got feelings for you and..."

"That's fine I've got feelings for you too, I thought you'd be freaked out about us but..."

"Sam" she put her hand over his mouth to stop him talking "I was going to say, feelings that I might have acted on yesterday but after everything with my sister and your brother I don't think I will, I don't think I can get over him having something to do with her death"

"She had something to do with his too" he stepped back telling her she could see the anger in his face

"I just can't strike up any sort of relationship with the brother of the guy that was responsible for the death of my sister"

"Are you being serious?"

"I'm sorry Sam"

"I know you feel something, we made promises to each other, we got tattoos, I gave you …." he looked down at her hand "I gave you a guitar" that sounded so stupid just then

"Tattoo's can be reversed, here" she ripped the bracelet off her wrist "You can have your trinket back too"

"Mercy I don't understand this"

"We can't be friends Sam"

"Something happened, what happened?"

"I need you to leave, it's nearly time for my show"

"You say something like this and then you want to go do a freaking show"

"I'm sorry if this hurts but I have to look after myself in all this, I just can't be around you"

"Did Marco put you up to this?"

"No, he likes you actually, it's just how I feel" a tear came to her eye as she spoke

"There's more to this and I'm getting to the bottom of it, I'll be back after the show" he stepped off towards the door, jumping back when he was met by Bills coming in "Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked him, his tone still in angry

"With what?" Bills asked as Sam rushed past him not wanting to get into anything with him "What's going on?" he turned to ask Mercy

"I can't do it" she collapsed on the couch telling him "I love you guys honest I do but I can't hurt him like that, he was about to tell me he loved me and I was thinking of betraying that love, I told him I couldn't be his friend"

"But that's not what Grandma asked you to do"

"Nobody determines my life Marco, I thought you at least knew that about me, I create my own destiny"

"Sure you do, but do you think it's respectful or even wise to go against Grandma's wishes?"

"I can't think about Grandma right now Marco, I just broke Sam's heart" saying it out loud brought more tears as she fell face first into the couch

"I don't think you should do tonight, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, get Notes to sing with me, I need to bang the message home to Sam"

"Are you sure about that, there's no going back once you start this game?"

"I'm sure" she sat up wiping her eyes "I need to get ready" she went off to her bathroom to get her face on, Marco stood for a while wondering what to do, this was all new for Mercy, maybe he should have protested, not that it would have helped but, at least she'd have known he was on her side, eventually he went to tell Notes about the gig

"What's wrong with her?" Notes asked him

"She's just coming to terms with some stuff" Bills told him looking over at Sam who was still visibly mad sitting in his usual chair

Sam was on his third shot by the time the show started, the scene was dripping sex as usual the girls were all over the dancefloor abandoning the stage tonight. He sat expecting but still angry, he couldn't figure this girl out, she'd admitted there was something there and then told him to disappear, his heart told him there was more to this and he knew he wasn't going anywhere until he found out exactly what it was.

The music eventually started, he smiled as he heard the familiar music raising his eyebrow at the mixed message she was sending as **'Get Up On It' by Keith Sweat & Kut Klose **blasted out. Mercy stood behind shattered glass singing as Notes stood feeling the glass, it got his attention, especially because he didn't even know Notes participated, let alone with Mercy **_"The time has come for us, ooh baby, to get real busy baby, oh yes, it has, umm, and you don't have to be afraid of our love, oh no, cause it won't hurt you sugar, oh no, it won't, oo yeah, baby"_** he sat back watching the other dancers performing on the dancefloor, tonight the whole stage had been left to Mercy and Notes. He gasped when the glass disappeared and Notes was actually touching her, he sat watching as Notes sang a very professional **_"I like it girl when we get real freaky baby, oh yea I do baby , and I'm on my hands and knee you know I'm with it sugar, girl I do anything you want to do , singing.."_** the man knew her body and she looked like she was reacting to his touch, Sam was too jealous to watch, he turned and called for another drink, throwing it down his throat when it arrived before slamming the glass on the table catching her attention before she went in harder. She ended the performance holding her face so close to Notes' it was hard to see if they'd actually kissed, he saw Notes say something to her and she looked around before letting his ripped top go and walked off the stage, Sam jumped up and followed her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, as her hand touched the green door

"A performance, that's what I do" she snapped back

"Are you and Notes...?" he didn't want to ask he regretted going as far as he had "Mercy what's going on?"

"Nothing I just need you to go" she pushed the door and made her way to her space, of course he followed

"Why are you following me?" she shouted still walking as she talked, everyone in Naked St stopped to listen to their conversation

"I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out, I don't even understand what's happening" he watched her putting the key in the door, not caring about the eyes on them. He'd expected her to attempt to slam the door in his face but she didn't, she let him walk in "Mercy" his voice much softer and begging as they walked through her wardrobe and into the open space "Please just tell me what's up, maybe I can help" he watched as she flopped on the couch

"I can't do this Sam" she suddenly spun round screaming at him

"What are we doing?" he asked trying to keep his tone level "You just told me you had feelings for me then went out and did that with Notes, why?"

"Because I can't have feelings for you" she snapped

"Why can't you have feelings for me?"

"Because I don't want to Sam, I don't want to" her stare holding his as he stood over her still trying to make sense of her conversation

"So tell me what happened?" he looked around for the bracelet she'd ripped off her arm earlier and found it "Tell me" he handed it back to her saying

"I can't" she looked up at him her face sad as she looked at the bracelet in his hand "I'm too ashamed"

"What happened, did something happen with Notes?"

"No" her eyes still fixed on his "Not today anyway, that was all a while back, before I met you" her eyes wondered around the room not wanting to see the disappointment in his

"That's fine, we're friends remember"

"You say that like you're hiding something yourself" her eyes fixed back on him trying to catch the lie

"That's for another time, right now I'm concerned about you and why you're being like this"

"I had to tell Grandma and Monica about your brother and Michelle"

"And what they upset you?" he sat next to her asking

"No"

"They want you to stop seeing me, is that it?"

"No"

"Do they think it's all Dan's fault?"

"No"

"God this is like getting blood out of a stone, talk to me already" he held her hand and brushed his fingers over her tattoo, they'd made promises on those marks and he was reminding her of them

"Okay" she finally sighed at his accusing look before rolling her eye and bringing them back to meet his, finally soft again as they looked at each other, and somehow he knew she was ready to talk, she sat giving him the fine detail of the conversation while he sat listening, asking no questions, shocked but supportive "And so now she wants me to make everything I feel a lie"

"So be honest, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you, I know that... I mean I'm sitting here going against my Grandma's wishes... for you"

"I don't want you to do that, become that person I mean" he grabbed hold of her, pulling her to him "I need some think time" he got up telling her "I need to tell my parents, my Dad will know what to do"

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well we could play their game and go along with it, get together and everything then the jokes on them when we last"

"Sam" she rolled her eyes "That's still a game, I'm not up for that"

"Okay" he held her hand "Play it down until I figure something out, I'll call you tomorrow with a plan hopefully"

"I'm trusting you on this"

"You can trust me on this" he smiled "Did I hear you say you wanted to be with me?" his eyes twinkling as he asked

"Did I say that?" she asked giggling

"You did" he laughed looking into her eyes "You know when I met you, I was feeling like I'd already lost my entire life, Dan wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend, hero even, and I had no idea what I was going to do next after he'd gone, I started this search looking for revenge, but then I saw your Grandma, I didn't know what was going to happen for me from that but then you came along, and somehow you've filled the gap that Dan left, that means something to me" he grabbed her hand telling her "You did this without question you trusted me, only Dan would have ever done that" he rubbed her tattoo telling her

"There was something about those green eyes of yours" she laughed "They checked me out and made me blush big time" she turned his hand to show his tattoo telling him "Then I spoke to you and I felt safe and warm and I knew instantly you were someone special, we connected, it was like God himself had set this whole thing up" she rubbed his tattoo "That first night we sat talking was amazing I really didn't want it to end, sounds silly but it was perfect, you're my perfect that Michelle always told me I'd find"

"I didn't know what I was heading into that night but you saved me" he picked her hand up and kissed her palm "Thank you"

"You saved me, thank you" she leaned in and took his lips, he pulled her closer as their kiss deepened and she fell forward onto the couch forcing him to lay underneath her, their hands wondered as their first real kiss threatened to turn into something else "Sam" she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was tight and demanding "Sam" she gasped forcefully pushing herself off him, this time he loosened his grip on her

"What?" his eyes flashed open, revealing deep green eyes, he wanted her

"I'm sorry I can't do this, not here" she looked around the room

"No one's going to come in are they?" he asked grabbing for her

"Not here" she pulled away from him her tone telling him she meant it

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now" she frowned the mood had gone, she got up and went to sit on the dresser stool, she really didn't know what she wanted to happen just then but right now it didn't feel like she wanted this ending

"I drove tonight, I'll need to get back" she told him getting up to go get her costume off "I'll be back in a bit"

Sam was sat waiting for her to make an appearance when Marco came through the door "Sam" he smiled shocked "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow"

"Yeah, Mercy called asked me to come over, she wanted to talk"

"Did you guys talk already?"

"A bit, it's late and she drove apparently, so I want her to get home, I'll be back tomorrow"

"Marco" Mercy walked out of her changing room smiling "Sam was just..."

"Telling Marco we decided to talk tomorrow, you need to get home"

"Yeah, running me to go home" she laughed

"I'm going to follow her home and then get off" he smirked, Marco wasn't impressed "Get off home" he raised his eyebrows

"You're definitely your brothers brother" Marco laughed

"Come on" Sam laughed holding his hand out for Mercy to grab "Later" he smiled at Marco as they left

He saw her to her car got into his, and as planned he followed her home and watched her park up, he was never going to leave it like that, they'd hit second base almost, maybe they could actually get there tonight, he jumped out of his car smiling as he made his way to her, looking into her eyes he knew he had to do the right thing "About earlier" he grinned sheepishly "I got a bit carried away, sorry about that"

"So did I actually" she giggled nervously

"We've sort of managed to skirt around the topic of partners haven't we?"

"Yeah" she frowned "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that Notes and I..." she looked away from him before looking back at him "We did... I mean we have in the past but that's all over now, Marco didn't know, nobody did really, but I don't want to see you like that all over that furniture, I'll get stuff replaced"

"So that's going to happen for us?" he smiled

"I hope so" she giggled "So what about you and girls, any in your life right now?"

"I've had a few girlfriends, but I doubt you'll ever come into contact with any of them, I still live at home and I never bring girls back there"

"Is that because you're a Mommy's boy or you just want to be a naughty boy?"

"Neither, there's just never been a reason to leave home, and now Dan's not here I guess there's no one to argue with about the family gold"

"Family gold?"

"Figure of speech" he laughed "We may have some gold chains and I think my Dad has a watch from way back when"

"Sam promise me, this plan... we'll still be friends won't we?" she looked up at him her eyes begging

"My minds in overdrive trying to get us out of this being more than friends" he laughed "Plus you still have a shit load of making it up to me stuff to get done"

"Seriously, you're holding me to that?"

"Seriously" he grabbed her hand saying "I don't trust myself on that kissing thing" he held the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it "I've got to get back, work in the morning" he smiled "Bye" his eye looked at her lips telling her

"Bye" she smiled watching as he turned and got out the car "Hey, don't forget to call"

"That's not going to happen" he smiled "Bye" he whispered shutting her car door and walking back to his, he sat watching as she went into the house before he drive off

"Where have you been?" Marcia shouted at her as she walked in the door

"To work why?"

"You took the damn car, everyone was worried"

"Yeah right" Mercy said sarcastically pushing past her sister to got up the stairs, she didn't have time for her shit and just in case Marcia hadn't noticed she was a grown ass woman

 **Edgewater**

 **Monday 15th January**

Sam hadn't had much sleep there was something important that nearly happened last night which kept him wishing, thinking and smiling and now it was daylight it was too late to think about sleep he had a lot to get through this morning, he made a call to his secretary first thing telling her to cancel his meetings till Tuesday to give him the day before he even got in the shower. "Emails only Joan" he told her before closing the call, and getting half dressed to go face his parents

"Morning" his Mom spun round with her usual smile which left her face when she saw he wasn't ready for work "You alright Son?"

"Yeah I … I just need to talk to you guys" he walked over to his Mom giving her the usual chance to plant her kiss "It's kind of serious"

"God please don't come at me with some disease you've gone and caught from that damn club" his Dad rolled his eyes at him

"What is it with you and that club, I told you already I had a drink" Sam laughed

"Let me just finish this" his Mom shouted across trying to get the breakfast on the table

"Lets have this talk first Mom" Sam's face suddenly serious "It's about Dan"

"Dan?" she stopped doing what she was doing and found a chair around the table with them, Sam had never said he'd wanted to talk about his brother since the day they got the news, his parents were concerned

"Yeah" Sam told her putting his brother's diary on the table "This is Dan's diary" everyone looked at the closed book "He talks mainly about his life out there and some of the God awful things he'd done and how he felt about it and that's fine if that's what you want to concentrate on" he opened the book onto the first page "And for a while that was all I saw, that he was dead and this diary held the information of who I needed to find I wanted revenge"

"Sam" Daniel gasped, his eyes closed expecting bad news

"Don't worry Dad I read on and changed my mind" he smiled turning the pages as he sat reading some of Dan's life out to his parents, they all sat for a long while listening as Sam read, Anne cried while Daniel consoled her, trying to keep it together himself

"He hit a girl?" Anne held her chest in shock at her son's behaviour

"He did" Sam frowned before going into the story

"A baby, there's a baby?" Anne cried, he looked at his Dad at this point looking for some support, he wanted to cry too, this was big, but his Dad was already crying "Do you know where she is?"

"Sort of" Sam carried on with his story telling them about Dan's addiction, the falling out, the crew trying to help him give up and the fact that Dan didn't want to know the baby, that he loved Michelle so much he didn't want to live if she wasn't going to be alive, finishing with how he walked into that shop knowing he was sealing his own fate. They were all crying at the end of it, Sam surprised himself by crying the hardest, it was the first time he'd really cried for his brother, the tears flowed so long his Mom gave up on her grief to concentrate on holding him, he needed it, at one point he felt like he was going to break into pieces

"So the baby?" Daniel sobbed "What happened to the baby?"

"Megan" Sam looked up pulling himself together "Her name's Megan and she lives with one of Michelle's cousins and her family"

"Have you seen her?"

"I have but at the time I didn't know who she was" Sam could see his Dad was already thinking way ahead of them on this

"I just need to speak to Alan" Daniel left the kitchen

"You knew we were going to want Megan with us didn't you?" Anne asked as she watched Sam nodding "If Michelle's parents are not around we may have a claim for her and Sam..." she grabbed his hand showing him the seriousness of what she was about to say "We will fight for her, with everything we have, she's the only thing left of Dan, he died because of her, something good has to come out of all of this"

"I know" he wiped his pale face half smiling, half scared, his body was shaking, his insides were trembling, he was knew he was mourning his brother, and at that second it felt like if he didn't take control of it he could lose himself in the feeling, he jerked out of his Mom's grip and stood up wiping his face again and brushing his hair back

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him

"I need to get to work" he shook his head trying to get back into calm

"Not today son, we've got some family business to deal with, and you've just cried for the first time about your brother" she got up following him as she spoke

"I'll be back Mom, Joan's moved most of my appointments but I really need to get this meeting over with, I've cancelled once already, it's not good for business" he told her he couldn't give her the real reason, that he needed to get out of there

"Hurry back" she smiled brushing his hair off his forehead "And thank you for telling us, it must have been hard"

He smiled before leaving the room, he wanted to call Mercy and tell her he'd done it, he knew she'd be teaching and knowing her, there'd be no phone in sight but he still had the urge, he got dressed and made his way to work. The meeting took a very worth while two hours, because after it both parties came out smiling, they'd signed a big contract, he was pleased with himself, smiling all the way to the car, until her remembered the situation he'd left at home, the drive home was fast, he was hoping for solutions

"Dad" he walked into the kitchen not willing to wait for information "How did you get on?"

"I was just telling your Mom" he looked at the door telling his son "Andy said we could maybe go for Guardianship, the fact that we're Grandparents stands us in good stead for a case, and because Megan's so young it might be the right time to think about moving forward with the case" he smiled "I've asked Andy to set the wheels in motion, there's no point in waiting around, this is going to be costly and lengthy especially if the cousin doesn't want to give her up"

"I think I need to tell you the rest of this story" Sam sat down huffing

"What there's more?" Anne sat down asking

"Yeah, there's this girl, her name's Mercy as in Mercedes, she's my best friend at the moment but I think we fell in love" he smiled "She's Michelle's sister, we didn't know all this when we met, actually I found out before she did, but she comes as part of the deal. If this thing we're doing is going to hurt her I'm not up for it and that's how strongly I feel about her"

"I've got no intention of Megan not seeing her other family, in fact that's one of the first things I asked Andy to get straight, I just want her with real relatives" his Dad told him "And if this Mercedes is who you want, and she wants you back, then good luck with that"

"But I guess what you need to work out is what happens when it all goes downhill" Anne frowned "I mean she'll be in our lives forever maybe"

"I don't intend on it going downhill without a fight" his eyebrows lifting for them to get his message

"Okay lets do this, first thing we need is the address for where Megan is, do you know it?"

"Rockford, that's all I know" Sam told him

"You'll need to find that out, and son sorry, but until all this is sorted out, that relationship with Mercedes needs to cool down, just in case things get nasty"

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering if his Dad hadn't heard him a while ago

"I mean just phone contact, secret meetings if you need to, make sure she's on side, I don't want her turning up in court saying stuff about you harassing her or anything"

"She wouldn't do that"

"She wouldn't want to do that, but I'm sure if her Grandma asked she'd do something, just be careful"

"Okay" he half smiled walking out of the kitchen, he needed to have a conversation with Mercy, he jumped in the shower, changed his clothes and sat waiting for the time to pass, it finally got to 4pm, he grabbed his phone and made the call. He sat relaying what had happened, finally telling her the plan as he understood it, before he broached the question "So the first thing I guess we need to know is where Mia lives"

"I'm not going to lie Sam, I know the answer to that, but I don't want to be in the middle of this, they're already going to think I had something to do with it, I'd prefer if you came and asked Grandma all that stuff, then everyone's clear where the information came from"

"That actually makes sense" he agreed "I'll tell my parents and get down there tomorrow morning instead of tonight"

"Okay"

"Maybe even come see a show, what do you say?"

"You know what I'm saying" she giggled down the phone

"Seriously though I have no idea how long this thing could drag out for and..."

"I know"

"What do you know?"

"It's obvious we can't be as close as we've been once everything starts, conflict of interest and all that"

"You understand" he blew out

"Yeah so the quicker this starts the quicker it's all over"

"Why are you always so right?" he laughed

"I told you because I'm practically perfect in every way" she giggled

"I bet you are" his tone suggestive

"The quicker you get this mess sorted, the quicker you'll find out" she flashed back at him

"I love a challenge" his voice raspy

"I can be that"

"You are that"

"Stop it" she giggled playfully "You're coming tomorrow right?"

"Tomorrow" he frowned "I miss you"

"I miss you too" her voice faint "Bye" she told him sounding upset

"Bye" he quickly replied sensing she wasn't going to hang out much longer

He went back downstairs after the call to tell his parents the update, relaying all her concerns, telling them he agreed and that he had every intention of visiting Grandma Maggie tomorrow afternoon, of course he'd left out that he was hoping to spend some time with Mercy before heading back home probably in the early hours of the morning.

"We'll come with you" his Dad told him "I think it's best we just be straight up front and put our intentions on the table"

"Yeah it's her daughter's grandchild after all" his Mom added

"Well could you drive across yourselves because I'm going to catch up with the guys at the club after?" Sam asked

"We can catch up, we'd want to say thank you actually" his Dad smiled, Sam didn't know whether they were being genuinely naïve or messing with him on this, he just shook his shoulders, knowing whatever happened he was going to see Mercy. He was sure it was going to be Wednesday before anything legal started, the night went quickly and by early afternoon they were on their way to Arlington Heights with the family Lawyer in tow

 **Arlington Heights**

 **Tuesday 16th January**

Sam felt like one of the heavies as they walked towards Grandma Maggie's door unannounced to drop this bomb on her, he was expecting the worst, the crew showing up to see them off, hoping his parents didn't come down hard ball on this, and at least tried to make friends. There was never any sort of reasoning to be had with his Dad when he'd got business on his mind, so he knew not to even try telling him what to do, if there was going to be any sort of negotiation he'd have to go through his Mom's heart strings, but right now she seemed to be one hundred percent in favour of this move.

"I'll knock, they know me" he pushed ahead of them saying

"It's fine son you stay back" Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him back, watching as Anne knocked the door, Grandma Maggie came to the door looking through the mesh at the four of them stood there

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling

"Grandma Maggie I presume?" Daniel asked, watching the woman nod "I'm Daniel Evans, Dan's Dad and Megan's Grandfather, this is my wife Anne, Sam you know and our Lawyer Alan Blunt"

"Sam" she smiled recognising him before opening the door "Come on in" she stepped aside, shaking his parents and the Lawyers hand as they stepped in before giving him a hug "How are you?" she asked him as he placed a kiss on her cheek

"I'm fine, just hoping this doesn't get messy" he looked back at his parents

"Could I get anyone a cold drink?" she asked ignoring his remark as she walked off towards the kitchen, everyone following her into the homely space. Anne smiled at the fact that this space was the centre of their family too, she felt a connection because of it

"I'll tackle something cold" Anne smiled at the woman, feeling a good vibe in their home

"I'm sorry my Granddaughters have gone out shopping and they'll kill me if I say anything without one of them being here" she told them as she tended to the drink

"That's fine Grandma we can wait" Sam told her

"Please have a seat" she told them as she arrived with Mrs Evans' drink, Sam's parents smiled at each other this was going to be smooth sailing, they sat listening to the small talk between Grandma Maggie and Sam until they heard the door burst open and the two girls came in talking

"Sam I didn't see your car outside" one of them smiled

"Twins" his Dad smiled back at him

"Yeah, did I not mention that?"

"No you didn't" his Dad smiled

"We came via company car, they'll come back when Dad calls them"

"Company car?" Marcia asked her eyes wide at the information "You guys have a company, a legitimate one?"

"Family Accountancy firm" Daniel confirmed jumping up

"Mom, Dad, Alan" Sam looked at his Dad smiling "This is Mercy and Marcia" he pointed at each as he said their names "Michelle's sisters"

"How do you know them different?" Anne laughed walking towards the girls

"Mercy loves long jumpers" Sam laughed

"What that's it?" Marcia asked shocked

"And your cheekier than Mercy's" he smiled not wanting to give their real differences away

"What do you guys want?" Marcia asked, mad at Sam

"Sam's hell bent on rubbing all this up the wrong way" Alan smiled at Grandma Maggie

"They just playing" she laughed beckoning everyone to join her at the table

They sat listening to Alan telling them all the legal jargon around what could, would and should happen for Megan, how they'd hoped the situation could be dealt with amicably and finally asking for Mia's address so they could start proceedings. The conversation ended with Grandma giving Alan Mia's details, if this was going to end with Megan being shared that was all she ever wanted "I guess I can keep everyone up to date with what's going on and as soon as the case is filed we can look at visitation for the Evans family so I'll get the ball rolling" Alan smiled finally getting up. Sam and his parents followed suit and got up too, ready to say their goodbye's

"You off to work?" Sam asked Mercy as they hugged

"Yeah"

"Can I get a lift with you, I'll get a taxi home later"

"What all the way to Edgewater?" Mercy frowned "I can get one of the guys to take you back"

"That's fine we can take him back" Daniel piped up "We said we'd want to check out this club" he looked at Sam as he spoke

"They're joking" Sam whispered to Mercy "I'll still grab that lift if that's alright?"

"That's fine" she smiled going off upstairs to go get changed, coming back down a short while later "Ready" she smiled as everyone set about saying goodnight before making the journey to the club

 **Lincolnshire**

"We'll just say goodnight to my parents, I want them to meet you properly" Sam's arms hugged her tighter as the car came to a halt

"As friends yeah?"

"Of course" he laughed "But they know how I feel, I couldn't hide it" he opened the car door and helped her out, the grin on his face alone telling a story they weren't ready to share "Mom, Dad" he grinned once they got to the car "I just wanted you guys to actually meet Mercy properly, she's going to be around for a long while" he looked down at her smiling

"You have a kind spirit" Anne hugged her smiling

"Sam speaks highly of you" Daniel put his arm around her shoulder telling her

"You're the first girl in Sam's life he's ever asked us to meet, you're already up there with me" the smile on Anne's face wouldn't go away as she spoke

"It's really nice to finally meet you, I hope I can live up to your expectation" Mercy laughed nervously, her heart jumped, for some reason this event was significant in her life

"Well the first one is we expect at least a free drink" Anne replied as Daniel and her looked towards the gates to the club

"What you're really coming in?" Sam asked his face in horror "It's a strip club"

"We're actually your parents Sam, how do you think you got here?" Anne asked laughing as she wrapped her arm around Mercy's waist

"We actually know about the birds and bees, and sex actually" Daniel laughed as they walked towards the gate

"I don't know how I'm going to feel sitting there watching that stuff with my parents in tow" Sam cringed

"Don't be such a prude" Anne laughed as they got to the club gates

Sam unwillingly left Mercy to go take his parents to his usual table and get them a drink, he was sat with his head in a glass feeling strange in this situation when Bills came over to say hello

"Sam" he smile

"Bills, we were round at your Grandma's earlier expected to see you there" he punched the fist Bills held out for him

"I got the call, and suddenly I had business, sorry" they both laughed

"I'd like you to meet my parents" Sam looked back at them, sitting bouncing to the music the DJ was playing "They want to meet all you guys, say thank you and stuff" he told him quickly as his parents got up to greet the man, there wasn't much talking that could be done because there was loud music belting out of the speakers, Bills sat listening as they tried to make out what he was saying with Sam interpreting as they went. The conversation ended with a hug from Anne to Bills while Daniel shook his hand and then Cash and Notes were called over to join the party, the conversation got jollier as they told their tales of their time with Raven, everyone laughing and drinking getting relaxed in each others company

Mercy sat in her changing room wondering how she was going present her art to the parents of the man she was hoping to spend the rest of her life being a friend to or more. Eventually she went to have a conversation with the dancers, twenty minutes later they'd figured out a new routine, everyone quickly brought into it, and with a smile she went to set it all up

Sam, Anne, and Daniel sat in silence watching the dark stage as a familiar tune played, Sam raised his eyebrows as his parents started rocking, lights started flashing and girls came out, a bit overdressed for their usual show, dancing like professionally seasoned dancers, very tastefully and orderly, there was no money going in underwear or dancing on laps tonight. Suddenly Mercy's voice came over the airways they were yet to see her face as the words to the song rung out **_"Captured effortlessly, that's the way it was, happened so naturally, I did not know it was love, the next thing I felt was, you holding me close, what was I gonna do? I let myself go_ "** his eyes rolling as he felt their kiss on his lips again, he looked around embarrassed to be having those thoughts with his parents sitting there, Mercy smiling at him like she knew what he was thinking. His parent were all for getting up to have a dance when the waitress saved his face by delivering another drink and they dived into those instead **_"We stare into each other's eyes, and what we see is no surprise, got a feeling most would treasure, and a love so deep we cannot measure"_** Mercy sung her rendition of **'Ain't Nobody' by Chaka Khan** grabbing his attention again, eventually the song came to an end the dancers disappeared to claps and cheers and Sam breathed, it was all mega tame and tasteful, his grin with Mercy telling his approval as he got up to move towards the green door

"Sam" Bills called "Is it alright if I take your parents over to our spot?"

"Sure" he smiled still walking towards the green door

"How did you get the girls to dance so...tame tonight?" he asked as they reached the green door at the same time

"I told them there were talent scouts in the audience tonight, they did their best" she whispered laughing

"Your so... perfect" he giggled following her into her space "Listen" he flopped into the couch telling her "I told you Dad reckons we need to cool down on the contact while this is all going down, and I know you were just being accommodating when you answered, but what do you really think?" he watched her put the key on the table and pick something up before she turned to look at him

"Is it what you want too?"

"Of course not, but it's just in case things get nasty and Grandma asks you to use the fact that we see each other"

"What could she possibly use that for?" she rolled her eyes "You're harassing me?" he nodded his head in reply

"I know it's stupid, but I guess Alan's the expert in these things" he frowned "But if you think it's too much I'll go back to them and I won't agree to it"

"We have the phone and all the social media links"

"I think we're expected to just keep it to the phone for the time being"

"Why?" she flopped down beside him rolling her eyes

"Dad's just funny about this stuff, I'll sneak down here when I can, and call all through the week still"

"I guess..." she smiled "I suppose that will have to do for now" she leaned in and pecked his lips "We won't be able to do that when we want"

"When can we call ourselves a couple" he pulled her to him his breath hitting her face with every word

"When you kiss me again" her eyes smiling as she gave the invite

"I want to do that right now, I need to do that right now but..."

"Seriously, there's a but?" she pulled away from him asking

"Yes there's a but" he pulled her back in to him "My parents are out there waiting for me, my mind won't be fully there because of that, and I don't want to leave you after we make love"

"I guess that's a good but" she laughed "I don't want to make this any harder, your parents are waiting, just call me" she pulled away telling him

"I knew you were going to get all salty about this" he rolled his eyes "Look" he pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly but intrusively, they stopped for a second to look into each others eyes before she moved in to take his lips back "Mercy" he tried to pull away for a second "Mercy" he pulled her off him to look into her eyes

"What?" she asked, angry he'd stopped again

"I love you" his face red at the confession "I have for a while now" he held her away from him by her arms

"Sam" she smiled going back in to finish taking what she wanted "I love you too" she pecked his bottom lip telling him

"God it's so hard to leave you alone right now" he pulled her back to him taking her lips again

"Guys" they heard, Bills was coming into the room, shouting to make his presence known, they pulled away from each other fast "Sam, your parents are ready to go" he finally came into sight saying "They sent me to come get you"

"Yeah, I was just saying bye" he turned to look at Bills smiling

"I'd get that lipstick off your damn face before you leave if I was you" Bills smiled looking at the two of them, watching as Mercy attempted to remove it from Sam's embarrassed face

"Call me tomorrow" she whispered as she wiped his face

"Yeah" he smiled his eyes fixed on her mouth showing her what he wanted to be doing right now

"Me too" she laughed "Bye" she finally let her hand fall from his face telling him she was done

"Come say bye to my parents" he got up grabbing her hand as he fist bumped Bills, all three making his way back to his parents "You're ready?" he asked at he got to his parents

"Yes, we've met all the money people, I really didn't imagine Dan's friends being so nice" Anne smiled "And you" she looked at Mercy smiling wider "Are the most beautiful singer I've ever heard"

"Thank you" Mercy smiled surprised when Anne hugged her again

"We had a great night" Daniel hugged Mercy smiling before walking off singing _**"So, we ain't giving up, no, we put up a fight, we got to be ready, cause time's getting dread, yeah"**_

 _ **"We Pray, we pray, we pray"**_ everyone sang along with him laughing

"You really had a good time" Sam laughed at his parents singing lyrics from **'We Pray' by Dre Island & Popcaan**

"Yeah, the whole place came to life when that came on, people just raising their hands and singing along, they played it a few times, the vibe was infectious" Daniel told his son with excitement in his voice "I could get into that Vibe"

"Vibe?" Sam asked laughing "Mercy I need to take my parents home before they make plans to move down here"

"Would that be a bad thing?" Daniel asked laughing

"It would crush my nights out having my parents with me" Sam replied, Mercy stood enjoying the banter going on between these people, she liked the relationships they had with each other "I'm taking them home" Sam suddenly looked down at her kissing her on the lips right there in front of his parents, and everyone she blushed and said a bashful

"Bye"

"I'll call, bye" Sam stood holding her hand as they watched his parents getting into the car "Love you" he mouthed rubbing her tattoo before getting in the car

 **Monday 22nd January**

 **Edgewater**

Sunday had been a relaxing day, Daniel and Anne were catching up on sleep lost over the past few days, while Sam in between work was chatting to Mercy about every and anything. They'd finally confessed their love to each other, he'd never actually done that with a girl before and his belly wouldn't settle until he heard her voice, he'd thought his phone was important before but this past week it was like a life line.

"Sam" she laughed answering the phone for the umpteenth time that afternoon "You just put the phone down a second ago"

"I know but I forgot what your giggle sounded like" he laughed, they joked like that most times.

It was Monday, they'd spent Saturday together and the phone was alive again, their conversation eventually came to an end just before dinner, she'd done to work with a promise of a call but by the time she was finished he was so tired he'd fell asleep shocking himself out of sleep at seeing daylight "Mercy" the first word to leave his mouth as he grabbed his phone looking at the time, his hand found the back of his neck frustrated for having missed their conversation. A smile because there was always a message in his box saying a simple 'Sleep tight' and a kiss to make him smile. He sat wondering how she knew him so well, Paige would have been on the phone talking about other women, he shook his head wondering why that woman had popped into it just then, giving himself a firm stop when he realised he was giving it all too much think time, he jumped up to get ready for work, he was late.

"Morning" he eventually walked into the kitchen greeting his parents in the usual way "I know I'm late" he told his Dad before he got it in "I'm eating on the run see?" he grabbed some toast and held it in his teeth while he grabbed some papers he'd left on the kitchen table after their meal last night for his Dad to double check "Where they alright?" he mumbled holding them up

"They were fine"

"Good, see you guys later" he smiled as he left

"Sam" Daniel called "Just to let you know I spoke to Alan this morning everything is drawn up and the letter should be getting hand delivered as we speak"

"Fine" Sam closed the door and breathed, it was all about to happen and this would surely test Mercy and his relationship, he hadn't said anything about the new developments to his parents, because his Dad had asked him to cool it and he'd gone ahead, totally out of character for him, and done the opposite. By the time he got to work there was no point in attempting to call Mercy she was already at school and in her lesson, he'd so wanted her to be the first and last person he spoke to everyday and straight away he'd messed that up

 **Rockford**

It was lunchtime and Mia was just back from collecting Moses for his lunch, she hadn't quite started trusting the school to serve him up a hearty lunch and Patrick and her were very much into the healthy alternatives for the family. She didn't work, he didn't want her to until the children were old enough, and with Megan recently joining the household that was no time soon.

Patrick doted on their children, they'd lost a little girl about seven months before Megan was born, and he'd somehow replaced her with Megan in his head and maybe even his heart, at first Mia minded but then just before they agreed to have Megan he'd finally decided to share how he was feeling with his wife, their relationship had been strained up until that point

 _"Mia" he finally spoke after she'd been ranting for some time, him sat across the table from her tears in his eyes as he shouted back at her "Of course I love our daughter with everything I've got in me, I can't believe you'd think anything else" he slammed the table at her question "But this grief is eating me up, I'm having trouble getting up in the mornings, and going to sleep at night, I can barely function" he said as the tears left his eyes and rolled down his face "If we had Megan it would help, I know it would help, I need someone to take our daughter's place, the holes too big, I can't live with this feeling anymore"_

 _"Pat" she grabbed his clenched fists crying herself, relieved that he'd finally shown some emotion "Okay, if it will help you, we'll have Megan, I'll try my best, I promise" she'd finally given in, and just like that they'd promised the family they'd look after her like their own_

 _That had been nearly six months ago, they were there with Michelle when Megan came into the world, Michelle was almost lifeless when she handed her over to them with her blessing before she closed her eyes never to open them again, it was a sad day full of promises and crying. Marcia had been eternally thankful for them taking on her sisters child while Mercy had walked out just before Megan was born, slapped Mia in the face when she took her to task on her actions, and never spoken to or about them again, Patrick understood Mercy, it was exactly how he'd felt when they lost their daughter_

"Mommy" Moses ran into the kitchen shouting "Someone's at the door" she dropped the carrot she was preparing for his dessert and followed him to the door wiping her hands on her apron as she went

"Hello" she answered the door leaving the mesh locked "Can I help you?"

"I have a special delivery for Mr & Mrs Patrick Maguire" the delivery guy told her "It needs signing for"

"Pop it through the box and I'll sign" Mia told him looking up and down the road, it was an odd time for deliveries, especially ones she didn't know about

She watched as he posted the machine for her to sign before taking it back and posting her the envelop "Thank you, Good day" the delivery guy smiled before walking off

Mia stood looking at the envelop wondering whether to open it right now or wait for Pat to come in, eventually Moses' noise brought her back to her lunchtime rush and she was back in the kitchen getting his dessert done, and cleaning up the mess before grabbing his jacket to make their five minute walk back to his school. The afternoon was taken up with Megan and before she knew it, Moses needed picking up from school and Patrick's dinner needed to be on the boil. She was used to juggling three things at once, Patrick was working late tonight so she had an extra hour to get the children settled in bed before he got home, usually he'd be playing with them distracting everyone from the fact that bedtime had come and gone, he seemed at his happiest when the children were around.

She'd just about checked his dinner turned it off and sat back down when she heard him enter the house, seconds later his face was at the door "It's our night tonight I hear" he grinned at not hearing the children "Do you want to skip dinner?"

"Up to you" she smiled getting up and walking towards him

"Let it burn" he whispered in her ear surprising her when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him spinning her around, her back laying flush against his chest, before kissing her neck "I've been thinking about you all day"

"I wouldn't say me, but certain parts definitely" Mia laughed grabbing his neck and pushing his head further into her neck as she lifted her head to give him more access

"Definitely you" he nuzzled into her neck giggling, he wasn't waiting he shut the living room door and took his wife

"Stressful day" she lay in his arms on the couch asking when they finally came to rest

"Tiring" he smiled "You been running around my mind all damn day"

"So corny" she laughed "Let me up, I guess I need to feed you" she got up and went to reheat their meal

They were sat eating and talking about his day on the stock market when Mia remembered the letter "Am I boring you?"

"No it's just that..." she got up from the table "I forgot about the letter"

"What letter"

"Special delivery this afternoon and with everything going on" she walked back into the room telling him "It slipped my mind" she handed it to him before sitting back down to her meal watching him open and read it

"Shit" he gasped "They want Megan" he looked up at her as the blood drained from his face

"What do you mean they want Megan, who wants Megan?"

"Her natural Father's family I suppose, the Evans' they call themselves"

"Nobody knows who her Father is, do they?" Mia asked shocked "I mean Michelle never mentioned him"

"I'm guessing if he isn't asking for her, then he doesn't want her, we'll fight this" Patrick told her screwing the paper up and throwing it across the floor

"I'll call Grandma tomorrow, see what's going on" Mia told him trying to calm things down

"Call her tonight, tell her we're coming down in the morning, one of those bitches gave this family our damn address" his voice like thunder his face like fire as he spoke, Mia didn't question any of it she got her phone out and made the call to her Grandma, making plans to go down the next day

 **Arlington Heights**

 **Tuesday 23rd January**

Sam woke up to a message from Mercy 'Cousin and family on the way' telling him things had started to happen, she went off to work as usual and so did he. She arrived home that night expecting to hear all sorts of complaints from her Grandma and even more drama from Marcia "Have they been?" she walked into the kitchen asking

"They're on their way" her sister turned to tell her "And you know they're going to want to bring drama to Grandma and I'm going to defend"

"So am I" Mercy told her "Grandma's the head of the family"

"Damn straight" Maggie laughed "And I got my own mouth, were do you girls think you get it from"

"They're here" Mercy announced before she spun round and left the room, she wasn't getting involved unless she absolutely had to, and right now she still didn't want to see Mia or Megan

"Which one of you told those damn people where we lived?" Patrick came in saying before he even said hello to anyone

"I think you need to step back out and walk into my house with some damn respect on it" Grandma told him watching as he did just that "Sorry Grandma, I'm hopping mad, you alright?" he leaned in kissing her cheek as he spoke

"Sorry Grandma" Mia finally spoke she'd stood there looking like she was in shock at Pat's outburst for a while

"I gave those people your details" Grandma told them

Patrick could do nothing but slap the table in protest "Why?" his voice as calm as he could get it

"Because they have a claim Pat, more so than any of you" she told him "We've heard the full story now and we know the truth, that boy loved Michelle to his death and if Megan is the only compensation his poor family are going to get I don't mind them having her, they've promised we can still be involved and I believe them"

"If you knew you were going to do this, why didn't you just keep Megan yourself instead of letting us get attached to her, and then this?" Patrick asked he was upset, his tone told everyone that

"Marco couldn't have looked after her, even if he wanted to, his lifestyle doesn't accommodate children" Grandma told them

"I couldn't have her" Marcia pipped up "Everyone knows I don't want a damn baby, I couldn't even imagine a baby in the house, and I'm not leaving Grandma alone"

"You guys led us to believe this was permanent" Patrick snapped at her "This is just cruel" his head in his hands as he tried to say as little as possible

"And we all know Mercy isn't coping with it at all, she's still in denial so we couldn't ask her either" Grandma told them "I begged Mercy to get in with the guy, she knew him, the brother that is, but she told me yesterday he severed all ties with her once his family started all this custody stuff"

"So now we really don't know if we'll see Megan when they win, I mean if they win" Marcia looked around the table hoping no one noticed she'd already given up

"Of course they're going to win, there was never anything legal, just what she said on her deathbed, if they can come up with DNA evidence then we're screwed" Patrick was still snapping as he spoke

"They asked about visitation, I guess we'll have to comply or it will look bad in court" Mia told them

"I guess we will" Patrick echoed her comment, she looked at him his eyes like ice towards her, telling her all this was her fault

"How am I to blame for this?" she asked him

"I'm angry" he waved her over to him "Sorry" he hugged her around her waist leaning his head on her stomach "I don't know how I'm going to get through this" his voice breaking as he hugged her tighter

"I'm here" she raked her hand through his hair telling him, everyone standing around as this grown man cried

"I'm sorry Patrick, but I've already made up my mind I'm not going to fight this" Grandma told him "And the reason why is because..." she looked at Mia smiling

"I'm pregnant Pat" she looked down at him waiting for a response

"Pregnant?" he asked wiping the tears from his face "Really?"

"Really" she smiled at the half smile coming to his face "And I know this doesn't cross out Megan or anything, but it would be super hard to have two babies"

"Did you guys have this planned?" he asked looking around the room

"God no, but there was always the possibility that this could happen, we all knew that" Grandma told him "I mean the baby came from some man, we all know that"

"I'm still not giving Megan up without a fight, if they win then so be it, but I need her to know we tried"

"Of course" Grandma smiled at him "I'd expect nothing less"

They sat talking for a while after everyone's position was made clear and everyone knew where they stood in all this. On hearing the front door bang shut Mia rolled her eyes "Do you think she's ever going to talk to us again?" she asked her Grandma, knowing it was Mercy yet again leaving the house in anger

"You know Mercy, she's her Mother's daughter alright, she could take that to the grave if she needed to"

"Yeah" Marcia frowned "Plus she's lost her very first best friend over this"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday 6th February**

 **Edgewater**

"Mercy" Sam called down the phone late evening after they'd got the notification from the courts "They've said we can have access to Megan, Dad's called Patrick and he's agreed to this Sunday for an hour

"That's great, it's what you guys wanted isn't it?" she asked he could tell she wasn't very enthused by his news

"Look Mercy I'm coming down this weekend as you know, but I think this visits going to be one of our hard topics again"

"Can we just not get a damn break and just spend some quality time together, I feel like every time we meet there's something" she felt pressured just by his words

"I don't like things festering up, you know this about me, I have something to say"

"So say it" she snapped back

"To your face and don't get all salty because I'm calling you out"

"I'm not getting salty" she giggled at him knowing her too well "I am but you know why that is" she purred at him

"Which is why we need to face that hard topic" he smiled as he spoke

He'd taken to getting to Arlington Heights for 5pm every Friday, Mercy had usually finished work by then, they'd spend some time eating, talking and making out before she'd go back home get ready for work and meet him back in Lincolnshire at the club, they'd be there until whatever time they decided to part company and he'd usually pop home get some clean clothes and return on Saturday afternoon, sleep wasn't important for either of them, they were in love. This weekend was going to be different Mercy had her new furniture coming and Sam had a visit with Megan and his parents to attend on Sunday, the fact that Mercy had accused him of not spending quality time rested heavy on his mind, but he needed to address the Megan situation.

"I'll see you on Friday, and it's your turn to call me tomorrow" she told him rolling her eyes at his hard topic conversation "I'm going on now, bye, love you"

"Bye, love you too"

 **Wednesday 7th February**

Sam called as promised, they'd agreed a 4pm call because he'd got a late meeting and she'd got an hour before it was time to lock up, she was supposed to be catching up on her marking but her priorities had gotten a little jaded so conversation with Sam right now was high priority

"Babe" he smiled down the phone "These calls don't come around quick enough, I need to be there"

"I know" she cooed down the phone "I've got books all over the table and I'm unable to get my head in any of them because you're filling it right now"

"Great feeling isn't it?" he laughed

"I have no words"

"You know you said the other day about our negative conversations?"

"Not negative, just not always... agreeing"

"Well anyway, I thought I'd give you something to remember" he giggled

"I already remember everything" she giggled

"I haven't done this in the longest time, but you make me feel like I need to do it again"

"I hope I do" she giggled cheekily

"I'm going to put you on speaker, turn the pod on and grab my guitar"

"You're going to sing?" she asked excitedly "God you're going to serenade me, Sam Evans" she screeched

"You haven't heard me sing yet, and that's semi-serenade" he laughed

"I thought you were in the office?"

"I am, it's my office I'm the boss remember"

"Okay" she coughed as she listened to the introduction playing

"Okay here's my take on a love song, this is especially for you, just to say you're the one I love" he chuckled **_"There are days, I wake up and I pinch myself, your with me not someone else, and I'm scared yeah I'm still scared, that its all a dream **…"**  
_**

He stopped, looking up at the door opening "Paige" he said his voice surprised "What are you doing here?" he looked back at his desk conscious the phone was on speaker and Mercy was on the other end

"It's been a few weeks now and I thought maybe you'd calmed down" she smiled walking towards him "Were you singing?"

"Yeah I was singing to.. yeah" he looked back at the phone "What do you want?"

"I just told you" she stood in front of him smiling "Don't I even get an hello, I mean I loved you a month ago?"

"No"

"What's with that disapproving look?"

"We split up Paige I meant what I said" he felt too strange having this conversation with his ex while his girlfriend was on the line "Mercy can I call you..."

"No it's fine I'll wait" she cut him off before he could finished asking her if he could call her back

"You didn't say you were conducting business" Paige looked at him leaning over to speak into the phone "I'm Paige Sam's ex trying to get him back, I know usually that wouldn't be something to break up a meeting about but today I mean business"

"Paige" Sam shouted "Stop it I told you we're not..."

"That's not possible Paula I'm trying to schedule a show Mr Evans is interested in, I'm in the system now and I'm afraid if he doesn't book now he'll lose the spot, he's badgered me to get this date and I'll be more than disappointed if it falls through" Mercy said her voice unrecognisable

"It's Paige" she flicked her long blond hair off her shoulder, waiting for an apology and correction but got none "What's the show?" she asked Sam

"It's a strip club" Mercy answered for him, Sam stood wondering what the hell Mercy was playing at "In Lincolnshire, you should come see us on Saturday" her voice chirpy "Mr Evans you should bring your lady down to see us"

"She's not my lady"

"Promise you'll get him to bring you down to see the show Paula"

"The names Paige and it sounds exciting" she laughed in reply "Will you take me Sam?"

"Please" Mercy begged, Sam's brain in overdrive at what was going on

Paige had pissed her off even sounded like she was calling Mercy out, so in his eyes she was going to deserve everything Mercy threw at her "Sure, I'll bring her this Saturday" he smiled at Paige as he spoke

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"No it means Mercy asked me to take you to see their show" he told her "Now will you leave before I have you throw out?"

"What time on Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up around 6pm or a bit after"

"Fine" she moved in to kiss him but he got up and took his guitar off, she stood watching him for a second before she finally made her way to the door and walked out of it

"Sorry about that, she totally spoilt the damn mood"

"Never mind I was going to ask you to sing it to me live anyway, in our new room"

"It's done?" he asked excitedly "Why did you make me bring Paige?"

"Bitch needs checking" he didn't even have a comment other than he agreed but he never said it

 **Saturday 10th February**

Friday was full of excitement and anticipation, they were both looking forward to seeing each other, it had been a week and they weren't getting much time this weekend, but Sam had been perfecting his song and Mercy had been spinning her weave of tricks for Paige "I'll meet you at the club"

"I thought we were going to..." he looked at his dead phone, "Have dinner" he finished deflated, of course they weren't, not with Paige as a third wheel, he rolled his eyes thinking he didn't need to get there till at least 8.30pm now so what the hell was he going to do with Paige for like 2 hours

He picked Paige up at 6.30pm, she moaned, he'd expected it, they got to a café and he sat listening to her droning on about the holiday she'd missed, what her friends had advised her to do about the break up, what she thought he'd been feeling at the time, how she didn't really support him and her change of heart on that. By 7.30pm she was in the giving her another chance conversation and he sat just zoned out. He was so excited inside about seeing Mercy, but playing it down because he really didn't know what Mercy had in store for Paige or even maybe him, all he knew was that he was playing the yes game tonight because she'd changed all the furniture, and he was ready for that.

"Sam?" Paige shook his resting hand "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry" he picked the cold coffee up and took a sip "I guess we need to get going" he jumped up out of his seat "Come on" he told her leaving the café, turning the music up loudly in the car he'd had enough of her voice, forty minutes later they were sitting outside the club

 **Lincolnshire**

"I'll get you to a table" he told her as they got out the car

"Why, were are you going?"

"What I do is none of your business" he snapped

"I didn't say it was, I was just asking a question" she snapped back

"You came to see a show right? this isn't a date" he grabbed his guitar out the boot

"God, could you go back to silent Sam please?" she rolled her eyes looking nowhere near as cute as Mercy doing it

"And could you go back to invisible, non-existent Paige?"

"It's just a freaking show, we're not going to end up in bed together, what is it with you tonight?" she stood asking as he held the door open for her

"Get in" he hissed, there was so much he wanted to do tonight and it was all going down the drain fast because of her

They finally walked into the club Sam shocked for seeing Notes and Cash there so early "Sam" Notes greeted him with his usual fist bump "And a Lady?" he asked him

"Yeah this is Paige, she's not my Lady, Mercy asked me to bring her"

"The beautiful Paige" Notes grabbed her hand and kissed it "Nice to meet you"

"At least someone's pleased to see me" she looked at Sam before smiling at Notes

"Notes they call me" he smiled still holding her hand

"These guys are friends" Sam told her "Could you take her to a table and keep her company a while I've just got to go see Mercy" he told them fist bumping Cash, he stepped off towards the green door oblivious to Naked St as he reached the door and banged it, smiling when she appeared at the door "Hi" he smiled grabbing her around the waist, his guitar finding a new home right there at the door, he lifting her off the floor as he took her back into the room, making sure the door was shut "I missed you" he kissed her fiercely before she could get a word in

"Hi" she giggled when he let her lips go "What do you think?" she asked looking around the room at the new furniture

"I think it all looks too new" his lips grabbed her neck as he wrapped her legs around his waist "We have 40 minutes to make it look used, what do you say?"

"Lady Paula" she pulled off him smiling

"I don't have space in my mind for that right now" he giggled nuzzling into her erogenous zone, her neck smelt beautiful as he took a deep breath of her

His fingers trailed from her eyes down her face tracing the shape of her mouth with his finger, he held her gaze until she felt embarrassed before he bent down and pressed his lips against her cheek, everything had suddenly become intense, his touch making a shiver run through her body, he felt her tremble against him as he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her neck, and whispered in her ear, asking for her consent.

There was something erotic about her splayed across his chest with her legs wrapped around him, her heart pulsing through her whole body, she was conscious of being really alive but more conscious of his heart beating strong and hard against her chest. Nothing physically moved for what seemed like the longest time, but their souls were intertwining, their minds were in the same space, this was important, it needed to be remembered forever they knew that somehow.

Then suddenly it was too much she nodded agreement as she reached up and grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers, he kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she needed right now, not when time was against them. She pulled him closer, smiling as he moaned for her legs clasping tighter around his waist, while his arms attempted to pull her inside him.

All that existed was the two of them she could feel his body warmth burning through his clothes into her, she pushed her hands underneath his top and run her fingers over his back kneading that familiar lean muscle, there was no imperfection about this man of hers the feel of him made her ravenous. She smiled as she felt him fumble with her bra she'd never felt unsteady hand from him before but they'd never been this far, she had no intentions of stopping now. She'd made her mind up she wasn't waiting, she put her feet on the floor, lifted her skirt and stepped out of her underwear, their lips still connected as he undone his trousers, she quickly lifted her leg for him to pull her back onto him, he did with urgency.

She nuzzled into is neck inhaling the clean, rich smell of Dolce and Gabbana on him, she smiled at her naughty as she opened her mouth and licked his neck smiling as he released that begging breath they had become familiar with from the first time she'd found one of his Zones, today it sounded like music.

Their hearts beating fast and their breathing quickening, his hand disappeared down the front of his trousers, his lips still busy attacking her mouth and suddenly they both gasped as they fitted together. There was no filter on their sounds expressing their pleasure as they hurriedly tried to fill every last second of the time they had "I don't have protection" he pulled her up stopping their rhythm

"I'm using contraceptives" she gasped an urgency in her voice to carry on, he released her hips and they carried on until their sounds slowed and they stood wrapped together waiting for their heartbeats not to be the only music in the room and their breathing to settle "God, I forgot it could be like this," she looked up at him her eyes sparkling with satisfaction

"It can be better" he kissed her nose telling her

"We shouldn't have done that" she smiled up at him "I want more, I don't want to go out there tonight" her head fell on his chest

"We can stay here if you want, but you know Bills will be in"

"Shit, you had to go and spoil my vibe didn't you" she laughed

"It will take me a second to bring it back" he whispered huskily in her ear

"I'll hold you to that" she let his waist go and her legs touched the floor

"I'm not asking what you're going to do, but remember we can't tell anyone about us"

"Yeah I remember" she smiled "Come on lets get cleaned up" she took him through her bedroom, once a dark brown room now filled with bright blues, purples and creams, the bed it's centrepiece stuffed with pillows

"Is this a hint?" he raised his eyebrows at the inviting bed

"Maybe after the show I need to get ready" she dragged him through into the newly tiled cream bathroom with a large shower cubicle, sink and toilet all shiny white with blue, purple and cream towels and flannels "Blue's yours" she told him letting go of his hand

"Strip" he told her surprised when she did, he did too, they had fun in the shower, before Mercy called time and they got dressed

"You better go entertain our guest" she told him, as she grabbed her wig "I need to change my song"

"You were going to out us weren't you?" he smiled "I don't want to know it's your fight" he laughed giving her a kiss before leaving "Notes" he smiled as he got back to where they sat with Paige "I see you guys are getting friendly" he looked at Paige squeezed in between Cash and Notes, more girls laying on either side of them

"I think I'm drunk" she slurred at him

"You think?" he looked back at Notes and Cash asking, a smile on his face

"I want this man back but he doesn't want me, would you want me?" she asked Cash almost crying as she spoke

"I'm out of here, I'll grab her after" he walked away, no space in his head, heart or body for that ever again

He got to his usual seat and sat waiting for Mercy to do her thing, he wanted to see the show, he always did, but he really needed to get on that damn bed, she was right, it was the wrong thing to do just before the show, his mind was full of her. It seemed like forever before he finally heard the music start, the dancers moving in slow motion round the stage as the slow beat hummed out and her voice overshadowed everything for him as he heard **_"Let me do you all night long, hey, want to do it all night long, baby, jump up out of bed take a shower then get dressed, got to go to work but I wanted lay with you instead, baby, softly kiss you there, make you stay, oh yeah..."_** he smiled, she was singing about them and what they'd just done, but this song, no matter how good it was making him feel needed to be over soon, he needed to be touching his girl **_"..Shivers down my spine, when I think about the freaky things I got in mine, so I'll be on my way to give it to you baby, let me take my time, it's gonna be a late night till the early morning..."_** He'd loved her version of **'Late Night, Early Morning' by Marsha Ambrosius** it was relevant even, but he was eager for her to finish, she purposely stretched the ending of the song

"Sam" Notes called him over "Your girls out flat" he pointed to Paige slouched on the bench "She's lightweight man" he laughed

"What did you guys do to her?" Sam laughed

"She wanted to try some Jamaican white rum" Cash laughed "We warned her, she only had a sip"

"She's been mixing her cocktails to be fair" Bills told him "Mercy's going to kill us"

"Why?" Sam asked

"She asked us to treat her like a VIP"

Sam looked around to see where Mercy was, smiling as he watched the green door shut "I'll be back" he pointed at Bills as he walked backwards away from them

"What, I'm the damn babysitter now?" Bills shouted

Sam didn't answer he was focused, he got to her door and tapped it surprised when it creaked open "Mercy?"

"Lock the door" she shouted back, "And leave the key in" he did as told and hurried into the open space "In here" she called from the bedroom

He gasped at the sight of her sitting naked on the bed "You look beautiful" he smiled taking his clothes off as he walked towards the bed, she reached out for him and grabbed his hands keeping hold of them as he pushed her to lay down on the bed. Her hands let go of his and wondered down the swell of his biceps, across that bump in the dip of his inner elbow, and finally rested on his chest muscles, smiling as she looks up to see him smiling at her admiring his body

"You're beautiful" she told him as he took her lips in answer, his body moving as her hands wondered down it "I need you Sam" she looked up at him, his breathing short and urgent while his hands left the bed and touched her body.

Suddenly he pulled her legs to the edge of the bed and before she could work out what was happening his head disappeared between her legs, she let out a sound one would expect to be attached to a shiver as he paid her some attention, he stayed there as her body built up gusto, holding her legs steady and demanding her satisfaction. Within minutes she was holding his head as her button pumped uncontrollably in his mouth "Now I need you" he lifted his head to tell her, not giving any warning before her legs went higher and he grabbed her thighs, lifting her ass off the bed

"God Sam" she gasped a hint of pain in her voice

"Am I hurting you?" he stopped to ask

"I need you to hurt me" she grabbed his arms and pulled at them to get more of him, he was soon near his end, this was too sweet, he felt like he'd been given a bowl of cherries sweetened with his favourite honey and left in a corner as an 8 year old to eat the lot to himself, their final noise filling the air before they lay content "I love you Sam" she looked to the side he lay at looking back at her

"I love you too Mercy, a lot"

"Can I have my song now?"

"What right now?" he looked down at their nakedness

"Right now" she smiled watching as he got up to grab his guitar and jump back on the bed

"Okay so, here's my version of **'Love Someone' by Lukas Graham** one of your other favourite men, especially for you Mercy Jones, the love of my life"

 ** _There are days, I wake up and I pinch myself, you're with me, not someone else, and I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared, that it's all a dream ** _Cause you still look perfect as days go by, even the worst ones, you make me smile, I'd stop the world if it gave us time_**_**

He sang watching as she moved down the bed towards him "What are you..." his voice itched as her mouth connected with him

"Carry on" she looked up at him for a second before her head went back down, Sam sat half playing his guitar he couldn't concentrate on music while she was doing that "Carry on, please" she looked up again asking him. He was unsure where he found the focus from, but he carried on while his body was begging him to focus on something else

 _ **Cause when you love someone, you open up your heart...**_

He couldn't go on, he needed to be out of control, he slung the guitar and grabbed her head for release "That was such a turn on, you know I love me some Lukas" she smiled

"I think the vocals went a bit..."

"Vocals sounded great to me? she laughed "Under the circumstances" she wiggled her eyebrows at him before they lay happy in their new world

"hard topic" he frowned at her, finally breaking the silence they were enjoying

"I guess" she rolled her eyes at his pending drama

"So" he wrapped his arms and legs around her saying "You know what this is, I'm not going to candy coat it, whatever it is you and Megan have going on you need to sort it out"

"I have nothing going on with her, she lives with my cousin and I guess she'll be living with your parents by the end of this thing"

"What thing?"

"This thing you're doing"

"What thing?" he let her go to turn to look at him

"The Guardianship thing"

"See you can't even say her name right now" he moved from behind and sat in front of her

"I can I just choose not to"

"Mercy" he rolled his eyes in frustration "Okay here's my plan" he frowned looking down at his hands "I have every intention of being the main carer for Megan once she comes home, Mom and Dad are past that, I want them to be Grandparents not parents so Megan will be living with me... with us" he looked up telling her

"I don't think I'm ready for that"

"Those are my plans Mercy, don't ask me to choose between you and my brother's child"

"Why?"

"Don't ask"

"I mean what if I did ask?" she persisted

"Mercy" he rolled his eyes at her "You know I love you, and you know I love my brother"

"I love my sister" she flashed back pissed at him suggesting she didn't "But I can't have children Sam and I guess if I'm honest I'm a bit jealous that Michelle did, no matter what it cost her, I can't accept Megan because I don't want to accept that there was anyone more important to Michelle than me, we loved each other, we were closer than Marcia and I and she left me for..."

"All the more reason you should embrace Megan, Michelle left someone for you to love, a part of her that would fill that gap in your life, don't let what she did for you be a waste of her life"

"For me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know her, but I know she loved Dan and the only other people she loved more were her brother and sisters, if a baby had already sealed her fate, surely the only reason she'd keep it was so that you or Marcia could be a mother without the heartache"

"Are you finished with your phycological bullshit?" she jumped off the bed asking him

"Mercy" he frowned disappointment in his tone, getting up to get to her "It might be phycological but it's not bullshit" he lifted her chin with his fingers to look into her eyes "I love you and I want you in my life, forever"

"And I want that too" she pulled her head out of his hand "But I'm not ready for this"

"What are you not ready for?"

"Meeting the baby" she looked at him when he didn't answer, rolling her eyes when she realised what he was waiting for "Meeting Megan, I'm not sure I'm ready"

"I won't push it for this visit but she's coming back and I guess, we'll talk again" he pulled her face back to him by her chin, they stood looking at each other until a smile broke on her face, they both felt movement as their naked bodes touched

"I'll think about it for next time" she finally broke, smiling as he pulled her face to his and took her lips

"Was that our first fight?" he pulled away for a second to ask her

"If it was I'm looking forward to this make up sex" she giggled grabbing his lips, laughing out loud when he pushed her to fall onto the bed, he stood watching her laying there on her back, his eyes exploring her body "It's all yours" she giggled at the look on his face

"And this is all yours" he replied as he crawled onto the bed next to her, they were ready to get lost in each other again

"You need to get our guest home" Mercy lay with his head on her stomach stroking his hair, more than two hours later "And yes I'm satisfied" she rolled her eyes at his unspoken question "You've left her alone for nearly four hours"

"We've left her alone for nearly five hours, except for a song" he looked at his phone correcting her "You never did say what you had planned" he looked at her smiling at her mysterious eyes

"I was going to tell her about you and me in a song, then come over all romantic like and kiss you in front of everyone" she giggled

"Out us?"

"Yeah I know, but I saw her and opted for the night with you and VIP treatment for her, she's no competition" she laughed

"You're so..."

"Practically perfect in every way" she giggled

"I guess that's one way of putting it" he laughed

"Come on get me up" she tapped his head telling him, watching as he held his hand out for her to grab, they made their way to the bathroom and were dressed and finally ready to part company within the hour "Take some pictures tomorrow won't you?" she asked as they left her space

"Of?"

"Megan" she smiled grabbing his hand and resting her head on his arm, she felt a kind of peace in saying her name "Thank you" she told him he didn't answer just raised his eyebrows for a job well done, smiling at her making her choice too

"Okay so I'll call tomorrow after Megan leaves and then same as usual" he stopped in Naked St telling her, once they got through the green door they were strangers again

"About Freakin time" Bills cut his eye at Mercy saying "What you been up to?"

"Like minding my own damn business" Mercy replied

"Your VIP has been fast asleep all over our shit all night" he hissed at Sam obviously angry

"Stop" Mercy waved her hand at him her voice changed to serious "You know not to mess with me like that" she told him her diva on full show as her finger went into fuck you mode and her head swung with attitude, Sam stood wondering when the argument had started let alone her putting a stop to it, smiling at her being in control of her shit and Bills being cooled down, the smile leaving his face when he noticed Bills looking at him wrong

"What you..." Bill went to slam him about grinning

"Messing with me" Mercy interrupted shouting, everyone turning to listen to the conversation they'd just been made aware of, Bills taking the hint as he cut his eye at Sam again

"Your girl" he pointed back at the bench, telling Sam to collect

"She's not my girl" Sam told him

"Do you want me to put her in the car?" Notes asked

"Please" Sam smiled as he watched Notes pick her up and carry her across the dancefloor

"You just better treat her right" Bills hissed at Sam as Candice; one of the dancers, came over taking Mercy's attention, Sam just smiled his acknowledgement, he'd probably be the same if he had a sister, especially if he knew she'd just had it away with some dude

"Bills knows" he whispered to her as they left the club "You don't think he's going to say anything?"

"He's fine" she told him as they watched Notes putting Paige in the car "Next weekend I have a conference, so I won't be here"

"You choose now to tell me that" he looked around wanting to shout about it

"We'll speak tomorrow" she smiled up at him, her eyes telling him she wanting to grab his lips

"Tomorrow" he smiled, playing the game, looking up at the sky for distraction "The birds will be out soon" he smiled

"Our birds" she smiled reaching out for him as he moved away before she remembered they were incognito and grabbed his hand looking at his tattoo, he smiled and let go, this was going to be a long two weeks

 **Sunday 11th February**

 **Edgewater**

He'd dropped Paige off, not caring that he'd knocked her flat mates up to come and deal with her, but not before he'd taken the time to find her phone and delete his number, their secret relationship had kept Mercy at bay this time, but he had a feeling Paige might not be so lucky if that happened again. As soon as she was out the car she was off his mind, he'd had the best night, he was sad it had to finish but excited for where it went. He finally got home and sat in the car watching the birds wake the world up to another day before he went inside and up to his room to lay on his bed and remember his night, a smile on his face as he relived the events that led to him having the most liberating sex he'd ever experienced. It wasn't long before he heard movement in the house and then a different excitement kicked in, Megan was coming to meet them, he was going to be attached to his brother again through this bundle of joy.

"Morning" he smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Anne was already sitting down eating

"Were have you been all night?" she asked raising her head for his kiss, then watching him walk over to the fridge

"I thought I asked you to keep away from Mercy until all this was over" Daniel asked "If you mess this up..."

"I was out with Paige" he replied it wasn't too much of a lie, taking the milk out and flicking the lid open

"God no" Anne frowned "Please tell me you're not back with her, neither of you were happy"

"No we're not back together, she thought there might have been something still there, but there isn't, and I suppose she got closure"

"Oh" Daniel nodded "And what have I told you about drinking from the carton?"

"It's my milk" Sam held the box up showing him

"Alan's coming just to make sure things go alright this first time" Daniel informed him

"Can you even believe this is happening, I'm so excited" Sam sat at the table grabbing some grapes and a peach from the bowl in the centre "I must admit I'm emotional and a bit scared too" he looked at his parents "I mean a piece of Dan in the house, it's a big thing"

"Don't start your Mom she's been crying all night, I got up for rest"

"I can't help it I love her so much already" Anne laughed "You'll get it when you meet her, I know you Evans guys need visuals"

"I had an epiphany last night" Sam smiled "Today we're beginning a new life, yes Dan's gone, he had his reasons, for which I'm still sad, but he left us hope in the form of Megan, I know she'll help ease our grief and bring us some happiness, this is a page turner for all of us" he looked around the table telling his family "So let's do Dan proud" he smiled holding his parents hands

Anne walked around the house making everything safe, Sam and Daniel wondering how safe it had to be for a five month old baby that wasn't actually crawling yet, but none of them willing to ask her the question. Alan arrived and was shuffled around until he looked homely in a chair she was satisfied with, while Daniel mouthed him a sorry, she was finally stopped by the bell ringing "They're here" she froze to tell them the obvious

"Calm down" Daniel walked over to her smiling "Will you calm down if I tell you I'm as nervous as hell about this?" he looked down at her finally showing the fear in his face

"We'll love her" Anne suddenly became the strong one telling him, everyone went to answer it

It felt very much like that day they got the visit from Gary, except everyone's faces were smiling with expectation as Alan pulled the door open "Mr & Mrs Evans" a rather well dressed, elderly, white woman stood at the door in a blue skirt suit with white shirt and a car seat in her left hand "Baby Megan's here for her visit, my name is Brenda Smyth I'm representing the courts linked to the case with the Maguire's" she smiled her perfect white teeth catching everyone's attention

"Come on in" Alan moved aside moving everyone out her path, they all seemed to be stuck in their spot, eyes honed in on Megan in the car seat

"She's fell asleep on the ride over, but she can wake up if you want, Mia said she's a happy, sociable baby" Brenda informed the staring family, smiling when Anne stepped forward

"She's..." Anne grinned at the sleeping child, her mound of bark brown hair shining while it was attempting to curl, her perfect fingers spread out across her chest lightly touching her pink lace dress, her eyes were closed, she was in deep sleep "Adorable" she gasped the love that filled her heart winding her for a few seconds "And perfect" she turned to see that Sam was filming their first meeting

"When was she born?" Sam asked Brenda

"September 25th" she replied

"Today, we met you, for the very first time" Sam narrated as he filmed his parents interacting with Megan for the first time "You're nearly five months old, we're your Daddy's family and we love you" he told her zoning in on his parents wet faces "That's Grandpa and Grandma Evans, saying hello"

"And you're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined" Dan told her as he touched her long caramel coloured fingers, her movement telling them she knew someone had touched her "She's got Evans hands" he smiled looking up at Anne

"What did you expect?" Anne laughed "Can we take her out?" she look up at Brenda asking

"Sure"

"Come on through and have a seat" Sam quickly turned to tell the woman, as they made their way to the day room

"She's so long" Anne gasped smiling "Should I be surprised?" she looked at Daniel asking watching as he shook his head before sitting next to her, Sam filming everything as they made her comfortable in her Grandma's arms "Here take her" she told Daniel after he got comfortable

"Are you sure, she's so small" he replied nervously watching as Anne passed Megan over. Daniel sat looking at his Granddaughter "I wasn't ready for this I really didn't expect it, but I've just fallen in love" he looked up with tears in his eyes

"Visuals" Anne laughed "Would you like something to drink, eat, anything?" she looked across at Brenda asking

"No thank you, I'm fine" she smiled watching as they sat looking at Megan while Sam filmed everything

"It's your turn" Daniel looked up at Sam saying

"I don't think I've ever held a baby before" Sam looked at him shocked at the suggestion

"You'll be fine" Anne got up and took Megan off Daniel to pass her across to Sam "Just support her head" she told him passing Megan over, she stood watching as Sam lay her in his lap, her head resting at his knees while her legs were comfortably tucked against his stomach

"She's beautiful" he smiled at the sleeping child, he sat thinking about his brother, what he would have felt "My hearts swollen to bursting" he looked up at his parents tears in his eyes "She opened her eyes" he whispered at her sudden action, his parents rushed over to look "See" he smiled as her eyelids fluttered before opening again "She has my eyes" he giggled overwhelmed

"Technically she has Dan's eyes" Daniel looked on telling him

"Technically, but they're green" Sam smiled "She has the softest skin" he stroked her face as she stretched

"Is she hungry?" Anne asked Brenda

"I guess she could be"

"Can I?"

"Of course" Brenda smiled handing her the baby bag, the guys found alternative conversation, they had no intention of being sucked into the messy part of Megan's visit

Megan stayed awake for the rest of the visit which was over way too fast, Brenda alerting them to the time as they made her ready and said their goodbyes "When do you think this will all be over?" Sam asked as they got to the door

"I'm afraid you'll need to ask your solicitor about that" Brenda smiled "I'm just here to make sure the visits happen"

"Okay" Sam smiled letting her out the front door, closing it and leaning on it smiling "I need to talk to you guys" he announced to his Dad's rolling eye

"Sup?" his Dad asked as they walked off towards the kitchen

"It's about Mercy" he smiled "We've gone way past friends and I want her involved in all this"

"I asked you to do one thing" Daniel slammed his hand on the table "Stay away until this thing is over"

"And I'm telling you I can't" he looked across the table at him "We're in love, I want her to be involved in Megan's life, she's not on board with it all just yet, but she will be"

"So why are we having this conversation if she's not on board?" Daniel asked still angry

"Because she will be" he dragged his fingers through his hair telling them "I want you guys to be grandparents, I'm thinking Mercy and I could be guardians for Megan, Mercy's got the same illness as her sister she can't have children, so Megan would be it for us"

"And you're willing to not have children, for a woman?" Anne asked

"For Mercy, yes I want to do that"

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked "You just felt that with Megan didn't you?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled remembering

"And you're sitting there telling us you don't want to feel that for yourself?"

"I just felt it for myself Dad" he sighed "It felt like everything I've been through these past seven months, the hurt, inability to cry, the diary, the search, everything has prepared me for that moment when I held Megan on my lap and she opened her eyes and saw me, I believe in my heart this is what Dan wanted me to do, and I'm fine with that"

"I'm not sure about this" Anne shook her head

"Don't you guys trust me?"

"Of course we do" Daniel frowned at the question, Sam smiled he'd used the emotional blackmail card

"I told her I'd call" he jumped up to get some privacy in the garden, the conversation ended with him telling her he'd told his parent about her and they were expecting her to visit soon

"Do I have a choice" Mercy asked, at what seemed like a demand

"Of course you do" he laughed "But before you make your decision, could you do me one favour?"

"What" she giggled

"Just touch that spot of mine on that left wrist of yours" he smiled knowing he'd won that brewing argument too

"I'm glad everything went well for you guys" she laughed

"Speak later, everyone's still on a high here"

"Love you Mr Evans"

"Love you right back Miss Jones"

Valentines Day had gone past with just a bouquet of flowers and a card each, they were both working and agreed to celebrate the following weekend, they went to the club on Saturday night stayed there the night, then Sam talked her into meeting his parents officially Sunday afternoon

 **Sunday 18th February**

"What the hell" Mercy gasped as they drove down the private driveway to see the view of this oversized cottage looking house staring back at them "It's a freaking mansion" she covered her mouth for the swear "I thought you were an Accountant?"

"I am" he laughed

"Is that a lake?" she looked at the view behind the house as they neared

"Yep" he smiled "It doesn't belong to just us before you ask"

"I wasn't going to ask, nobody owns a lake" she laughed "Wait did you say just us?"

"Yeah there are five other houses around here we collectively own it" he laughed

"Can we go out on it?"

"Yeah" he smiled as the car came to a stop "But I have another reason for you being here today, and I didn't tell you until now because I didn't think you'd come"

"So now I don't have a choice?"

"Of course you do" he grabbed her left hand, rubbing their tattoo

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him "Please tell me I'm meeting more of those girlfriends you promised I never would"

"She's the most beautiful baby you'd ever want to see, as soon as you see her you'll be in love"

"Sam this isn't fair, you should have asked"

"Mercy" he grabbed her two hands and turned to look at her "I know you and although you're resisting right now you want me to do this"

"I do?" she cocked her left eye asking him

"Do you want me to beg?"

"Is she.. I mean Megan, in there now?" she nodded at the house

"In about two hours"

"I came for dinner Sam, it better be good for this"

"I've got this dessert set up for us, it's got something to do with the lake, you'll love it" he smiled

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him, "I knew you were going to ask the impossible of me"

"It's not impossible" he leaned forward and grabbed her lips "You were made for this" he smiled making her laugh "Listen, I love you, and relax you know these people, they love you already" he went round to open her car door

"How do I look?" she got out the car straightening up her Navy blue jacket with silver specs of thread running through it randomly, giving a look of elegance, the A-line matching silver and navy dress had a buttoned front to the figure hugging waist, the length hitting just above her knees, hair tied back straight on the top, the loose ends curly, makeup flawless and some Navy shoes finished the look

"Practically perfect in every way" he replied making her laugh

"Hey" she tugged at his arm "I do this because I love you, you know that right?"

"I know that" he smiled, he could never hear that too much

"Mercy" Anne was suddenly at the door both their heads jumped at the sound "You guys have been sat out here forever" her arms open already accepting her hoped to be daughter-in-law

"We were just discussing Megan coming, she's fine" Sam squeezed her hand assuring his Mom "It's cost me a trip down the lake later"

"Wow" Mercy gasped as she looked in at the never ending hallway, the exquisite splashes of grey, black and white to her absolute taste, the glass staircase was magnificent "This is amazing" she looked at Anne smiling "You have a beautiful home"

"Thank you" Anne smiled grabbing her hand and leading her through the house "We thought we'd eat before Megan got here, give us time to talk afterwards"

"That's fine" Mercy smiled, squeezing Sam's hand before letting it go to go where his Mom was taking her

"Daniel" Anne shouted as they walked into the kitchen "Mercy's here"

"Mercy great to see you again" a smile already on his face as he got up to greet her "Sam tells us you're it" he looked playfully at his son

"Dad" Sam moaned rolling his eyes at him

"Megan has your mouth and of course that smile" he looked back at Mercy telling her

"Let's get dinner shall we" Sam butted in not wanting Mercy any more nervous than she was already

They sat down to a hearty grilled Salmon Greek salad with chilli lemon dressing and crusty broken bread to mop up, talking endlessly through the meal, they did a good job at making Mercy feel a part of the family, it was easy to do, she was a nice girl "I am stuffed" Mercy announced looking down at the near empty plate in front of her "That was absolutely delicious" she smiled at Anne as she offered her praise

"Yeah it was nice Mom" Sam echoed

"Can we have dessert later?" Daniel asked watching as everyone agreed, Mercy watching faces, she knew time was rushing by and Megan would be there soon "Twenty minutes" Daniel told her like he knew what she was thinking "I'm just going to freshen up" he excused himself

"I'll show you around the house if you want?" Sam grabbed Mercy's hand

"Yeah I'd love to" she got up and grabbed their plates to find the sink

"That's fine Mercy, you go see the house, I've got this" Anne told her, a smile reaching her heart as Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and led her out, she'd never seen her son like that before, or even had a girl in the house

Just under twenty minutes and the family were being called together it was time for Megan to arrive, the cab pulled up on the hour with Brenda and Megan, that familiar picture as they watched them come towards the house. Sam gripped Mercy's hand, he knew she was more than anxious about this, she'd just spent five minutes hyperventilating upstairs, totally panicked and not knowing what to make herself feel, scared she was going to show herself up in front of his parents, and worse still hate Megan.

"Your fine, I got you" he nuzzled into her neck telling her "Remember" he rubbed her tattoo looking down at her begging for a smile

"I remember" she grabbed his arm with her free hand and smiled up at him

"Hi" everyone shouted as Brenda carried Megan up the steps and into the house

Mercy stood back, Sam's arm firmly wrapped with hers, praying no one realised she didn't want to be there, they walked through into the day room, a mainly white room feeling almost clinical as she found a couch to perch on, watching as they took the tiny bundle out of the car seat, this was the closest she'd ever been to her sisters child since it had been born

"She's sleeping again" Anne smiled looking up at Brenda as she spoke "Is it alright to wake her up again?"

"Sure" Brenda smiled sitting down without being asked

No one was paying her any mind anyway, Megan was the centre of attention, Mercy felt like jumping up and asking them if they hadn't realised someone had died for that child to exist, but Sam looked at her at the exact time she thought she'd found the courage, and just like that it was gone again

"Her face has changed, I can definitely see Dan in her today" Daniel smiled looking up at Sam "But I think you're going to have to get her eyes open again"

Sam walked towards his Dad with Mercy's hand still in his "It's okay" he whispered "Just do what you feel, I'll deal with them" he told her, she was focused on Megan getting closer to her, nobody knew what she was feeling right now, not even Sam

"I..." she went to say she wasn't up for it, when she felt Sam's hand loose hers, she was standing there willingly watching him take Megan from his Dad, her eyes couldn't leave the child she was perfect, she was Michelle with just a touch of Marcia and her mixed in for the good looks measure, even sleeping she knew they were connected. She watched as Sam settled Megan into his left arm pit and grabbed her hand with his free right hand, pulling her with him as they went to the other end of the room "What are you doing?" she looked up at him asking

"We're introducing ourselves to Megan" he told her like she was supposed to know that, he settled into the couch with Mercy sitting beside him and put Megan in his lap her head at his knees and her feet tucked neatly into his stomach "She wakes up when I do this" his whispered "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She looks like Michelle" Mercy's eyes passed over her saying

"And you two, don't tell me you can't see it"

"Yeah I saw it"

"So you were looking then?" he smiled at her "Look, I told you, she's waking up" he cooed as her eyes flickered ready to open, Mercy sat feeling uncomfortable looking around the room "Look, she looked straight at you" Sam gasped shocked at Megan focusing on Mercy. Instinctively Mercy turned to see what he was talking about and her eyes met Megan's

"God she's got your eyes" Mercy gasped "They're beautiful"

"Thank you" Sam giggled "But she has everything else for you and your sisters" he looked at her "Do you want to try and hold her?"

"I don't know"

"We'll go as far as you feel comfortable with" he picked Megan up off his lap and passed her to Mercy

"Did I …."

"You had a choice Mercy" he laughed leaving Megan in her hands "I'll be over here, just call me if you need anything" he got up and went over to another couch his phone out filming as he prepared to watch two people he loved get acquainted

Mercy sat watching Megan move around for a while before a smile formed on her face, Sam knew the exact moment she'd fell in love with the child, he loved Mercy but there were times she needed a nudge to do the things her stubborn self tried to stop her doing and this was one of them. A tear came to his eye as he watched her lips moving she was talking to Megan, laying comfortably in her arms, he so needed her to be on board with looking after Megan, because although he'd asked her not to make him choose between them, he couldn't even now, put his hand on his heart and say which way he'd jump.

He set his phone down to record and moved closer, he needed to be a part of this, his family was coming together "Okay?" he asked as he sat beside her

"Yeah" she smiled "I can't explain it Sam, I've fallen in love, she hit me just like you did and I want to be a part of her life" she smiled down at her niece with her tear filled eyes

That's good to hear" he kissed her forehead

"I'm going to be the best Auntie there ever was" she laughed her hand going up to hold Sam's face to hers

"I wanted to talk to you about that later" he frowned

"I heard you back in Lincolnshire, I'm all in, I think that's what Michelle would want too"

"You are?" his mouth dropped open with the shock

"You have to be the luckiest man in the world Mr Sam Evans" she looked up at him smiling

"I do?" he asked wondering what she was thinking

"You get to live your life with the three most practically perfect females the world has to offer"

"You Miss Mercy Jones are absolutely correct" he laughed

"She usually needs feeding and changing when she wakes up" Anne came towards them with Megan's baby bag

"I've taken up far too much of your visit Mrs Eva..."

"Anne please" she smiled "And you haven't, it's our visit"

"I think you better take her before I get too attached" Mercy laughed, watching as Anne took her

She got passed around a lot during the short visit, they even got a walk in the garden in, leaving just a little after time but everyone was excited. Mercy had found someone to start filling the gap Michelle had left, Sam had Mercy on board with his plan to become a family, Daniel and Anne had a Granddaughter filling a gap they never knew they wanted to fill, everything was coming together

Later that afternoon Sam took Mercy on that boat ride he'd promised, they walked down the narrow pier and boarded the white propelled boat, Mercy holding onto the sides as it jerk started, letting out a scream as it rocked "You're fine" Sam laughed watching her "It's a short trip" they went a little way out before taking a bend, immediately the house was out of view and trees and grassed land was their view. Less than five minutes into the trip and Sam finally stopped staring at her and looked where he was going. They manoeuvred around some bushes, tall pine trees and eventually everything went quiet "This is it" he stopped the motor "It's so peaceful here" he smiled "It's my favourite place on our land" he looked across at the land "There's this special spot over there" he pointed behind her to dry land

"Can I see it?" she asked a bit more relaxed now the boat had actually stopped

"Yeah" he smile starting the engine up again to get closer to land, eventually they got to an even smaller pier, he helped her out of the boat, and found a tree stump not far from where they alighted "I always imagined living here when I was a child, having my own house, boat, girlfriend everything" he laughed pointing to the stump for her to sit down

"Why haven't you?" she sat asking

"Dad wouldn't build me a road, said the horses needed to eat and I was going to starve them if I took the land" he laughed "And I believed him"

"So what you don't anymore?" she rested back on her hands asking

"It's true, it's the horses favourite place too" He giggled "This place is what made me love home so much" he smiled "I used to come here all the while with Dan, I came here when I lost him" he looked around nervously "I came here when I fell in love with you" he smiled more nervously "And I came here when I fell in love with Megan" he sat beside her rubbing his hands down his calves "I had some really romantic stuff to say, but now I sit here and you're sitting in front of me I can only think of corny stuff like, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible" he said Billy Crystal style

"When Harry met Sally?" she laughed

"Yeah" he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow "What I'm trying to say, maybe very badly... is that I love you with everything I am, and that corny stuff means something to me, that's what I want to say to you, because I believe it"

"I love you too" she touched his face telling him

"Let me just get this out Mercy" he grabbed her hand and held it "I don't need to convince you of this you already know we're prefect for each other" he looked into her eyes "I want us to be forever, will you be my forever?" he breathed with relief for having got it out

"Forever, you mean..."

"Will you marry me?" his face as red as blood his body wrapping every emotion into one before throwing it out in the form of a nervous giggle "Please"

"This is emotional blackmail" she giggled "You bring me here, make me fall in love with your parents, then you add Megan in for good measure and now this?"

"When Harry met Sally in 6 weeks" he laughed "So... I'm hanging here?"

"Of course I'm going to marry you Sam" she frowned, laughing at his heavy breathing watching as he took his earphones out and messed with it

"We're going to have the best life" he hugged her saying pulling away from her before he started talking again "There's so much to work out, and I don't have any answers about where we're going to be or any of it but this is what I want, and I don't want you to think this is..."

"Sam" she covered his mouth with her fingers "Kiss me" she looked into his eyes

"Listen" he told her sharing his earphones with her, before pulling her to him as **'Love Someone' by Lukas Graham** played in their ears, kisses soon turning urgent, before they knew it they were both naked on the grassy space by the log they'd been sitting on "I've got to get back" she finally said, breaking the silence

"Hold up" Sam ruffled about finding his trousers "I have something for you"

"More surprises?" she sat watching him searching

"Well" he finally smiled at finding the small box "It's your ring if you like it" he opened the box for her to look at the two large emeralds set in the middle of the gold and silver entwined hearts 14 carat band "So?"

"It's beautiful" she gasped, taking the small replica of the art on their wrists out of it's home

"Let me" he took it off her and put it on her finger "Now you've agreed properly" he smiled kissing her softly on the lips "I promised to get you back for work, come on" he got up pulling her with him "We need to get washed and everything, just get yourself wet"

"I thought we already did that" she laughed

"You know what I mean, we've got to get past the parents" he laughed grabbing her waist as they walked the short distance to the boat

By the time they'd made the five minute journey back to the house, they'd already agreed a date "Okay" Mercy suddenly got up as the boat came to a standstill "I'm taking this one for the team" she smiled before she jumped overboard

"Mercy" Sam gasped, before jumping in after her

"I thought I was taking this one?" she asked when his arms grabbed her "I can swim Sam" she giggled at his face looking horrified "Very well actually"

"I don't know what I thought, instinct I suppose" he laughed "But please don't do that again" he pulled her towards the steps at the pier

"I'm going to take this off until we tell my family, I don't need this to get any more complicated than it already is" Mercy told him as they tried their best to get most of the water out of their clothes as they walked towards the house

"Mercy fell in the lake, she's going to get cleaned up" he told his parents as they walked through the kitchen

"Okay" Anne smiled as they walked while Daniel shared a knowing smile with his son

"How are the horses?" Daniel asked sarcastically

"We didn't see them" Sam smiled closing the door behind him, Daniel and Anne could hear them laughing as they ran up the stairs

"I remember that spot when the parents were here" Anne laughed

"I don't know if I ever want to visit it again now our son's using it" Daniel laughed "But there is still life in this old horse yet" he kissed his wife's neck as he pinned her to the sink

"They'll be gone soon" Anne laughed pushing him off


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday 18th February**

In less than half an hour they were both back downstairs, Mercy dressed in a bottle green jumpsuit type outfit with soft shoes in the same colour and her hair pinned up out the way, Sam in his usual Levi's and T-shirt with sneakers ready for a night with his girl "You guys taking dessert with you?" Anne asked as they entered the kitchen to say goodbye

"Please" Mercy smiled "And thank you for letting me be a part of the visit today, and making me feel welcome"

"You'll always be welcome" Anne told her turning around with a package in her hand "Your dessert" she smiled giving it to Mercy

"And please come again" Daniel added "Regularly"

"Thank you" Mercy turned to smile

"Okay" Sam interrupted the conversation "There's a job to get to"

"Okay" Anne sassed at him "You've sort of kept Mercy to yourself since dinner, we didn't get a look, and now we do you're getting all salty about it"

"I'm not" he laughed "I'm just conscious we need to get to Lincolnshire in just under two hours, and ready for the show"

"Next time you must take the night off and spend a weekend we could get to do something together" Anne suggested

"That would be lovely, thank you"

"So I guess we better let you go" Anne hugged her saying "Don't make it too long before you visit again" she told her letting her go

"It was lovely to see you again" Daniel smiled hugging her

"You too" she smiled warmly, she missed hugs, Sam said bye to his parents and they made the journey to Lincolnshire, the conversation full of planning, expectations and wishes

 **Lincolnshire**

"Mercy where the hell have you been, why haven't you been answering your damn phone?" Marco asked as soon as she stepped into the club "Everyone's been worried, that's just so fucking inconsiderate" he hissed

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked, her bitch up front giving him back what he was giving her "Not that my life's any of your damn business but I was out with a friend"

"Sam?"

"Yes Sam" she smiled

"What is it with those white guys and you girls?"

"Shit, is he white, for real?" she asked him sarcastically "His names Sam, Marco Jones" she cut her eye at him

"You're right it's your life, and the fact that he's white doesn't matter, but lets see how you two get one once he's family has Megan, how close are you going to get then?" Marco laughed

"Bills" Sam came up behind him smiling

"Sam" he turned "Mercy's been with you all day?"

"Yeah, I was just parking the car" he fist bumped him "I thought you were rushing to get changed?" he looked at Mercy asking

"I am" she smiled up at him, his eyes telling her to do just that "I'll see you in bit" she looked at his lips telling him, turning slowly to walk away, making sure Marco knew she wasn't happy with him as she cut her eyes at him

"Is there something going on between you guys?" Marco asked Sam as they watched her walk off

"Like?"

"Are you more than friends?"

"I want us to be" Sam looked past him at Notes and Mercy having some sort of conversation that didn't look healthy to him "What's going on there?" he asked Marco, still looking at them

"They have history" he laughed turning to look "She doesn't know that I know, he's probably calling her out on being with you all day"

"They're not together are they?"

"I think you'd get different answers from either of them" Marco laughed

"Mercy would have said, I don't think she's with him"

"So she needs to stop giving him mixed signals"

"What do you mean?"

"Ignoring him for weeks, then singing with him, then promising him stuff to deal with your girl and now ignoring him again"

"What did she promise him?"

"You're going to have to ask them that" Marco laughed walking away from him

Sam stood watching for a few seconds wondering why Mercy had never told him anything about a promise, the hand movement started to get erratic so he decided he was going in to defend his girl "What's up?" he asked as he got close

"None of your business" Notes hissed at him

"Hey!" Mercy shouted at Notes putting her hand up at him telling him not to do that, Sam stood watching as Notes just simply stopped talking "I'll explain later" she looked at Sam her voice soft as she spoke

"To both of us" Notes snapped

"Sorry Sam" her head moved slowly from him back to Notes "Did I just tell you to back the fuck up" she asked him, her hands on her hips as she squared up to the man, Sam was shocked, these were the bad guys, and there was Mercy, who he'd never heard utter a cross word, coming out with attitude and swears to one of the leaders "Don't make me go there" she warned him, waving her finger at him stepping off and leaving the two men staring at each other

Notes looked across the room at Bills, his face like thunder, it was clear he had much more to say "What was that about?" Sam asked opting for the Notes shit to Mercy's mad right now

"She..." he looked at Sam deciding not to tell him that the woman he loved had just seriously binned him because of him "Do you mean her any good?" he asked, Sam could tell that Notes was up for a physical conversation, he was sweating and trying to be calm, while his body language was saying he wanted to fly at him, suddenly it clicked he was in love with Mercy

"I'm sorry Notes" he stepped to him concerned, "I didn't know we were in love with the same girl and to be honest, if I'd have known anything before I talked to her that first night I would have stepped back, but..."

"It doesn't matter, just treat her right"

"Of course it matters you don't just fall out of love with someone" Sam grabbed his arm stopping him from walking away, he knew he was taking a risk, but he also knew if the shoe was on the other foot he'd be fighting right now

"It's an impossible situation, Bills doesn't mind us messing about as long as it's on her terms, but he'd never let it get too far with me, not with what we do"

"How do you know that?" Sam looked across at Bills as they spoke

"Because he had the conversation with us" Notes looked back at Bills and Cash "This is like history repeating itself" he laughed at the irony of it "Just don't breed her"

"Don't what?" Sam dropped his arm asking the man

"Breed her, get her pregnant" he told him "And don't go with that crap them sisters spin about being on contraceptives, they're sneaky"

Sam didn't answer him he walked over to the green door hopping mad, Mercy and he had been having unprotected sex for weeks, she'd told him she was protected, and with the history, he'd just assumed she was telling the truth. Now Notes was standing there telling him all that was a lie, she could just be looking at killing herself too and he'd be the cause of that, he banged the door with such rage it scared him, he took the time she took to answer to talk himself down, she could already be pregnant, and any trauma could be harmful to both of them.

"Mercy" he walked into her space, she walked backwards staring at him with a smile on her face "Don't even smile, I'm not happy"

"There's nothing going on between Notes and I, you know that" she rolled her eyes at him "And please don't mess my head up before this performance"

"You don't need your damn head to be anywhere except in the damn lie you told me" ignoring her request

"What's he said now?" she flung herself on the couch asking, her make up and hair done but no costume on yet

"You're not on any contraceptives are you?"

"What?" she gasped "Who told you that?"

"Are you?"

"I am actually" she leaned her head telling him

"What are you on?"

"Camila" she stared at him saying

"Actually you could tell me any damn thing" he looked around the room "Let me see them"

"Sam" she stood up in front of him her voice calm as she tried to talk to him "I've never lied to you, it would kill me to have a baby we both know that, I'm not stupid, I don't want to die, I take my pill religiously every day, it's reliable and I've been doing that every day since I was 17 years old" she grabbed hold of his hands telling him "I don't know what Notes said, but whatever it was, it's a lie" she rubbed his tattoo as she spoke, watching his face change back to soft

"He said this was like history repeating itself and you were using me to kill yourself"

"Does this feel like history or our future" she rested herself on him "I told you I love you, that means something to me, that means I'm looking at my future" she looked into his eyes "Less that 4 hours ago you asked me to marry you and I said yes, does that sound like the decision of someone who's getting ready to die?"

"What's going on between Notes and you?" he looked down at her, pulling his face away from her mouth coming towards him, too angry to respond to her

"Nothing is going on between Notes and I" she pulled his head to hers and kissed him anyway

"He said your giving him mixed signals, what did you promise him when Paige came down?"

"Seriously?" she moved away from him asking "What the fuck are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm asking a question" his hands found his pockets as he tried to relax, inside he wanted to go out and punch the man called Notes for starting this whole thing, winding him up like a damn watch, and probably stood out there now laughing at the fuck up he was creating for himself "Maybe I should just close this down, I didn't mean..."

"You meant it Sam" she grabbed her jumpsuit off the couch and walking into the bedroom slamming the door, Sam stood there a while wondering how the hell this day moved from being the best to one of the worst, he'd just accused his fiancé of providing sexual favours to her ex for what he didn't even know, he felt messed up. The situation made even worse when he finally left the room and ventured back to front of house, the first thing he saw was Shadrach, Meshach and A-fucking-bednego laughing as if everything in life was just fine, he knew he'd been set up, he shook his head before finding his table and ordering his usual.

A little while after the music started, he would have smiled had he not noticed that she'd walked out on stage with his favourite Dolce And Gabbana T-shirt on and threatening to rip it _**"Picture this I'm in my bed, body's hot, soaking wet, thinking about the things I like to do, I'm open wide when it comes to freaking you,**_ _ **Imagine me..."**_ his mind had already wondered off to that place at the lake he couldn't deny he'd felt loved, he knew that about her, he was still mad for letting Notes get that foot into his damn mind. He sat questioning himself if it was so easy for Notes to put oil in his ear, that he actually believed, was he really ready for this relationship, what was he actually offering this woman a life of jealousy and confrontation _**"Cause I got my, T-shirt and my panties on, Just how you like it, T-shirt and my panties on, waiting for you, T-shirt and my panties on, you can't deny it, T-shirt and my panties..."**_ his mind focused back on his girl, or at least he hoped she was still his girl, cringing as she ripped his favourite T-shirt and laughed about it, he raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes thinking maybe he deserved that.

He didn't know when he'd started doing it, but it was close to bleeding when her realised he was sucking on his bottom lip, as her words sunk into his brain and caused a reaction, he was supposed to be angry but that wasn't even evident right now as she sung out **_"I unplugged all the telephones, because tonight is special, I got my T-shirt and panties on"_** he was on his way to the green door before she even finished, smiling as Notes smile turned to a frown when he realised whatever he was plotting wasn't going to work **"T-Shirt and Panties' by Adina Howard**

"That was my favourite T-shirt where did you get it from?" he asked as they met at the green door

"I thought I was your favourite thing to have next to your skin?" she turned and walked through the door away from eyes

"And when I don't have you, I like that T-shirt" he laughed "You could have asked" he told her as they stopped at the door for her to open it

"And you would have said no" she pushed the door open for them to walk in

"You still could have asked" he laughed

"What like you asked if I was prostituting myself to Notes?" she turned to look at him asking

"I'm sorry about that, I guess he knew how to wind me up, and I fell for it" he told her watching as she turned her back to him again and carried on walking

"What, so now you don't want to know if I prostituted myself out for Paige?"

"I don't even want the question to come up again, I love you, and I trust you" he grabbed her hand to turn her round to look at him, rubbing their tattoo as he spoke

"Emotional blackmail again" she smiled up at him

"Emotional" he pulled her to him, not stopping until their lips met "We got engaged today, I really don't want to argue"

"Me neither" she reached up and kissed him back "Notes thinks you're bad for me, for the record we just used to... I told you already" her eyes focused on his chest as she spoke "I asked him to give Paige the VIP treatment when she was here, I offered him nothing, I played on his emotions, and I guess now he feels like a fool because I just blew him off"

"That guy loves you"

"I'll make it stop next time, and there will be a next time, he's persistent"

"Okay" he smiled pulling her with him onto the couch "I hate having to leave you, today of all days"

"I know but we need to keep up this pretence, we don't want Mia using it against us"

"It's just so hard, I think those guys know already anyway"

"They wouldn't dare say anything"

"I wanted to finish ripping this T-shirt off" he pulled her closer to him taking her lips again

"Make up sex sounds good, but I know Marco's coming in a minute"

"We can be quick"

"I guess we can" she giggled grabbing his head and bringing it down with some force, Sam lifted her butt and pulled it to the end of the couch, their lips still attached he kneeled in front of her, his hands making fast work of removing the string holding the cloth covering the place he needed to get into "Hurry up" she gasped when his hands carried on wondering "He'll be here any minute"

"I'm going as fast as I can" he struggled to get his belt off and open his button as he spoke "Shit" he hissed frustrated that nothing was going right for him right now

"Is this your idea of quick?" she lay back on the couch looking at him asking, her legs spread open and in the air

"Ready" he smiled grabbing hold of her leg with his left hand

"Mercy" they heard Notes shout through the door before he started a conversation with Marco

"Marco has a key" Mercy jumped up telling Sam, pulling herself from underneath him and running off to her bedroom "Pick those up" she pointed at her ripped panties on the floor, he picked them up as he tried to sort himself out, pulling cushions to cover himself as he sat raking his hand through his hair, and wiping his mouth listening as the voices got louder

"Where's Mercy?" Marco asked as his face came around the corner and saw Sam sitting there

"She's getting changed" his red face telling another story "We just had words" he looked at Notes coming into view, he wanted to say some swear word but came out with "Notes" and a nod in acknowledgement, he was up for letting that sleeping dog lie, he'd heard Mercy go off at Notes for snapping at him and he wasn't going to give the man that satisfaction

"Ready?" Mercy walked out her room putting her hair up "Oh" she looked at her brother "Sam's taking me home, I'm fine"

"Can I trust you to deliver her home?" Marco asked

"Sure" Sam laughed grabbing her hand and leading everyone out of her space

 **Tuesday 16th April**

 **Arlington Heights**

Life went on much the same for the next few months, Sam and Mercy got regular visits with Megan, it was clear a bond was forming, everything very much in limbo until Daniel got a letter stating the hearing date was set followed by a briefing with Alan giving them the good news they could expect to hear in court. As that time neared Sam and Mercy slowed down on their contact, they didn't want to upset his Dad, plus they were seeing Megan weekly now so they got a day at least every week. The two weeks leading up to the hearing saw much preparation as character statements were sort, vetted by Solicitors, arguments were built from both sides, emotions ran high as the stress built and then the day came, the family's stood in court waiting for the case to be called, Mercy finding it hard to keep away from Megan as the child constantly looked around for her, and Mia refusing to give her over to anyone as they stood waiting in silence outside the courtroom to be called

"This is it" Mia gasped as she watched the Usher coming towards them

She'd had a hard few months at home, with being pregnant she'd had all that baby sickness to deal with, plus Moses was becoming jealous and Patrick was on tender hooks, he'd really bonded with Megan and was finding it hard to communicate about his feelings without sounding like the new baby was going to be a hinderance, so he stamped about saying nothing. The pressure had left it's mark Mia was tearful at the best of times and although most of that was due to hormone change, it couldn't be denied she was hurting for having to give away this baby she'd become attached to.

"Evans verses Jones" The Usher called out and everyone stood up to follow her, Mia passing Megan over to Brenda while they went into the courtroom

Of course the Evans family told the story of their son, crying as they told the heart wrenching story of finding their Granddaughter, the Jones got up and told their story of the heartbreak of the family history the miracle of watching Megan come into the world shortly before the sadness of watching her Mother slip away, everyone crying at both stories. Then the Jones Solicitor got up and read several character references for both Patrick and Mia closing with a statement from both of them, describing the joy Megan had brought into their lives, and the sorrow it would bring to lose her if she were ripped away from the only parents she'd ever known.

Then Alan stood up ready to give the Evans side of the story reading out several character statements for Sam as everyone looked around wondering why Sam's character was being put out there. Even more surprised when Alan announced that Mercy had a last minute statement and she stood up and read it out, describing the bond that had been built between Sam and her, the departed parents and how Sam and her looking after their siblings child, due to her own medical misfortune could be the only logical outcome.

Mia's Solicitor of course disagreed on the grounds that there was no relationship formed between Mercy and Megan but was shot down by the photos, videos and eventually Megan calling her Mama in the last clip. Finally the judge had heard enough he took some time to consider the evidence asking everyone to convene after lunch, due to the new twist in the proceedings, the girls couldn't wait to get out.

"Come with me" Marcia hissed at her sister as they left the court room, grabbing her arm without waiting for Mercy to verbally respond "What the hell was all that about?" she asked her hands on hips and ready for no bullshit, making reference to Mercy betrayal of the family

"I want to keep Megan in the family" Mercy told her

"And what, siding with the Evans' is going to do that for us?"

"We're still going to see her maybe more than we do now"

"And you can guarantee that?"

"Yes I …. Mia" she frowned as a raging Mia walked into the bathroom to join them

"Now I've seen the worst version of you there is to see" Mia hissed at her "I always knew you never wanted us to have Megan, but this" she pointed at the bathroom door obviously talking about the drama going on behind it "You know this is breaking Pat's heart, he'd already on the edge about all this?"

"You've got a baby, you're having another one, I'm sorry Mia but I have to look out for me" she frowned at her "And you" she looked at Marcia "You've never wanted children anyway, so I don't even understand why you don't want me to have any, if Michelle died so that one of us could experience motherhood I want to be that one"

"And you can be that one you know me" Marcia told her "But you didn't have to ride ruff shot over the family to do that, and keep me out of the loop"

"The family tried to do that to me, telling me to get married to a man for a damn baby" Mercy told her sister "Look" she breathed out hard "I didn't want to keep you out the loop, just like I didn't want to love Megan, I never envisaged falling in love with her but I did and now I have I'm fighting tooth and nail to keep hold of her" she huffed "I'm sorry I did that behind your back" she looked at Mia saying "But I know if you guys knew you'd have done everything to stop me and I didn't want that"

"I'm sorry we made you feel like that" Marcia told her walking towards her for a hug

"Feel this" Mia laughed holding her baby bump, Marcia and Mercy put their hand on her bump all three jumping at the same time when the baby kicked

"God that must have hurt" Mercy laughed at their frightened faces, smiling when all three hands covered Mia's bump again to wait silently for another kick

"Mercy" Sam popped his head around the door calling, his eyes quickly focusing on her "Your sandwich"

"Just give us a minute" Marcia told him cutting her eye at him

"No" Mercy looked at her saying "As much as I love you I will beat your ass" she warned her sister

"I'll give him a pass seeing as I want to see Megan if he wins" she rolled her eyes making him laugh at the Mercy of it all "Are you laughing at me?" she asked him

"No your cuter half" he laughed letting the door close as he left

"He needs to watch his back that one" she waved her finger at the door he'd just let shut

They eventually went back out and sat eating and waiting for the decision, less than an hour later they were back in the room sitting listening to what seemed like the longest summing up ever, there were pluses and minuses for both arguments but in the end the judge went with the fact that Sam and Mercy were sibling connected and with Mercy suffering from the same demise as her sister this might be the only chance she'd get to be a mother, the Evans' won custody of Megan with at least monthly visit to her maternal family

Everyone went back to Grandma Maggie's house to relay the news, and gather Megan's things, Grandma wasn't even surprised about it, Patrick looked like he was threatening to run away with Megan any minute, for him there was no one else in the room, while Mia escaped to the living room to play games with Moses and Marcia, Sam and Mercy sat in the garden talking and thinking about the real changes they were going to have to make to their lives now Megan was in it, they'd never played about it but suddenly it seemed so real

"You'll need to talk to your sister" Sam told her as they hugged on the bench "She's going to take this move thing badly, I don't care what she's saying"

"I know and I will it's just..."

"Mercy" he frowned she was always looking for a way out of things "She deserves to know before everyone else"

"You're right I'll do it soon"

"Today before dinner, I was hoping we'd leave everyone on a high note with the announcement of our engagement"

"You're forever pushing me, one day your cutes going to wear off" she looked up at him stroking his face

"You'll always love me" he squeezed her laughing

"I didn't say that, I said lose your cute" she laughed "I'll speak to her and Mia today" she rolled her eyes at him "Before dinner" she looked up at him smiling "Your lucky your still so damn cute"

"And you'll always be so damn hot, cute, practically perfect in every way" he pulled her closer to him saying

"You're still cute" she giggled reaching up to kiss his lips lightly

"Did I mention hot?" he kissed her again asking

"What are you guys celebrating?" Marcia walked into the garden asking them, smiling as she watched them unravel

"Not really celebrating but..." Sam looked at Mercy before getting up "I'll let you guys talk" he kissed her forehead and walked back into the house

"He's learning" Marcia laughed "Having all the family together like this reminds me of when we used to get together and sing our heart out, well Mia used to sing people's ears off so we don't need a repeat of that" she laughed

"That wasn't her fault" Mercy laughed "Aunt Muriel used to tell her she was good at everything"

"Yeah the little princess" Marcia rolled her eyes smiling

"What mess are you guys out here chatting about me?" Mia came out laughing already "You guys looked so focused I knew I was the topic of conversation" she made her way over to them "Lots of memories in this place" she looked around the garden

"Lots" Mercy chuckled

"What happened to us, we used to be so tight?" Mia asked

"Life" Marcia suggested

"Death" Mercy sighed

"Babies" Mia added as they all stood reflecting

"Weak" Mia smiled at her cousins, they laughed the gauntlet had been thrown as they watched her start the singing, they all joined in singing their version of the chorus of the classic **'Weak' by SWV** smiling when they finished hugging, all of them had Michelle in their minds "She had the most beautiful voice"

"Not as good as Mercy's but she was close" Marcia nudged her sister telling her cousin

"We were all good" Mercy smiled giggling as Marcia gave her a look "Except you Mia, you were always terrible" she laughed

"I know" Mia laughed, looking up to see everyone standing in the kitchen door watching them

"We need to talk" Mercy's eyes met with Sam's smiling before she turned to walk down the garden with her cousin and sister "I have something to tell you before dinner" she looked at Marcia saying

"What's happened?"

"Nothing happened but something's going to happen" Mercy looked between them as she spoke "Sam..."

"I knew this was going to have something to do with that damn friend of yours, he gets into everything, everywhere, isn't it enough that he's got you two sharing guardianship and how the hells that going to work anyway?" Marcia flapped her hands flying everywhere as she spoke

"It's going to work because..." Mercy stopped to try and get her voice steady again, this was important information she was passing over "Because Sam asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Is that what he was doing just out here?" Marcia asked

"Don't you think it's all a bit coincidental with him just getting joint custody and everything, he's using you Merc can't you see it?" Mia told her

"He asked me a few months ago actually"

"Months?" Marcia asked "When were you going to tell me, what would have happened if you'd have lost the case?"

"We'd still be getting married, we love each other"

"Love" Marcia huffed "You've known the damn man for a few months"

"It took a few hours to fall for him" Mercy smiled

"So..." Marcia looked across to Mia for some help but got none "Where's he going to sleep?"

"In his bed probably"

"Separate beds tells me it's not even real"

"Okay" Mercy rolled her eyes for having to be more specific "In our bed, in his house"

"You're leaving" Marcia gasped "What about Grandma?"

"You're here, you'll always be here"

"So what about me?"

"You're a big girl now Marcia don't think I don't know about you and Kelmi"

"Kelmi" she smiled "He's just a thing, it's nothing"

"That look, looks like nothing" Mercy told her sister laughing "We do love each other and we're going to make great parents for Megan"

"I'm going to miss you" Marcia hugged her pulling away with tears in her eyes "Sam actually said this was going to be hard"

"He did?" Mercy asked shocked

"Yeah just before I started seeing Kelmi, he sort of talked me into making friends"

"I have nothing to say, it happened to me too" Mia laughed "Congratulations girl" she hugged Mercy telling her

"I'm going to miss everyone but, you can come up whenever you want, and I can come down"

"You'll have a child remember and work, you won't find time" Mia laughed

"I won't be doing the club for a while I need Megan to settle in, and get used to my new life, full of white people"

"Just now you know he's white?" Mia laughed her Caribbean accent coming out

"No it's just a different way of life up there you know, out of harms way, free to do what I really want to do, it's a big change"

"You're still going to teach though?" Marcia asked

"Of course, it's what I love, I'm hoping to stay at the school and commute" she smiled "They have cars"

"Ready" Grandma Maggie shouted and everyone found themselves in the kitchen sitting wherever they could find space, grabbing their plates to tuck into the self serve dinner, Mercy had to talk Sam's parent through some of the food but everyone sat looking at empty plates at the end of it

"We want to say something" Sam looked around the room as he spoke

"What the fact that you're taking Megan not enough?" Patrick asked sarcastically, fading into the background at Grandma's nasty look

"It is enough actually" Sam smiled at him "I know there are mixed feelings about Megan, but I… we" he looked at Mercy smiling "Want to assure you all we have everything covered" he grabbed Mercy's hand "I asked this woman to marry me a few months ago and well... she said yes" he smiled at his Mom's tears "So despite all the planning we're doing it anyway and it's for real"

"I cant believe you told him about the plan" Marcia gasped holding her chest at her sisters betrayal

"He's my best friend, who else was I supposed to talk to?" Mercy asked

"The plan?" Anne looked at Sam asking

"Long story Mom and irrelevant now" Sam replied "So with everything that's happened today I guess we have three family occasions coming up" he looked down at Mercy

"Three?" Grandma asked puzzled

"Yeah" Sam smiled "The wedding of course, then there's Megan's Christening and then who's moving where"

"I..." his Mom looked around the room "I'm sorry I didn't think about her living anywhere except home, maybe naïve of me" she told the room full of people

"What you're thinking of moving down here?" Marcia asked

"Can we rush on with that decision, Megan needs to get settled?" Daniel asked

"Actually, I've already made my mind up, I'm alright moving to you" Mercy looked up at him smiling "If that's alright?"

"If you're sure I mean I can commute, it's just as easy"

"We already agreed we needed to get away from the family reputation, start a new life for Megan and Edgewater is that for us, a new start"

"So a Christening and a Wedding" Sam looked at Grandma Maggie for her approval, and got it

It was getting late by the time dessert was finished and everything was cleaned up, the Evans family finally packed everything they needed for Megan and Mercy into their hired van, all five said a tearful goodbye got in the car and drove home.

 **Edgewater**

The excitement bubbling the closer they got to home, Mercy's nerves getting worse as the prospect of sleeping in a strange house, with a baby and her boyfriend and to top it all his parents in the house. Within the hour they were at the house and things were being carried in, placed and packed, Mercy had been given his Grandparents Evans room and Megan's room was Dan's room in between Sam and hers, Mercy's being the bigger of the three rooms. By the time they finished settling in it was way past Megan's bed time but she wasn't anywhere near settling in her new environment, she'd been through everyone's hands and still screaming and wide awake

"I'll lay her blanket on the bed see if that will help" Mercy suggested

"We'll try that maybe she doesn't like being restricted" Ann told her unwrapping the blanket from around Megan

"I'll take her up" Sam grabbed hold of her, his Mom passed over the blanket to Mercy watching as the new family made their way up the stairs

"She can go on my bed" she told Sam as they made their way to her room, Sam stood holding Megan watching Mercy sort the blanket out and smoothing the bed before she looked up at him "It's ready" she smiled watching him walk towards the bed. They sat on opposite sides of the bed watching Megan fidget, rubbing her head on the blanket and trying to keep interested while her eyes told them she was begging for sleep "I'll put some music on, try that" she walked over to the dated CD player and pressed play

"I don't think I've heard that thing since my Grandparent were in here" Sam laughed

"They have taste" she smiled as some Teddy Pendergrass blasted out before she quickly turned it down "I could fall asleep with her it's been a hell of a day" she smiled sitting on the bed, Sam was already laying watching Megan fighting against her inevitable sleep "Can I intrude?"

"Intrude?" Sam looked at her puzzled "Come here" he held his hand out for her to grab, pulling her up to lay on the other side of Megan "This is us, everyone else intrudes on this" they lay watching Megan, Mercy stroking her almost curly, now dark brown, hair while Sam rubbed her tiny fingers "Oh I love this song" he smiled as **'Never Letting Go' by Anthony Hamilton** started _**'Oh love you're like heaven to my eyes, e**_ _ **ach and every time I see you'**_ rang out, he grabbed her free hand and looked into her eyes "I didn't know I loved it because of you, because obviously I didn't know you existed then, but I do now"

"You're such a romantic" she smiled

 ** _"I'm all in"_** he sang along with the record smiling at her grin **_"I found a heart that I believe in,_ _I found a heart that I was needing"_ **he smiled

"That's done it she's asleep" Mercy smiled excited for having accomplished their task "Can we just lay here for a while this feels nice" she asked as Sam made to get up

"Sure" they lay listening to his grandparents playlist, and soon the smooth sounds sent them to sleep, Mercy head resting on his arm as their bodies cocooned around Megan her shield of protection "Sorry" Sam smiled some time later as he tried to get his arm out without waking anyone "It's 5.30 I was going to grab a shower before you guys woke up"

"Morning" Mercy smiled stretching "I like this view" her head lifted up to kiss him, before she looked down at Megan "That was a beautiful first night"

"Morning" he smiled "It was perfect" he leaned in to kiss her "Do you want to go first?"

"If you don't mind" she got of the bed gently and grabbed her things "Watch her will you?"

"Of course" he sat down on the bed to watch Megan sleep, smiling when Mercy came out the bathroom twenty minutes later hair tied up with a towel around her wet body "So tempting" his eyes glistening at the view

"Baby on board" she laughed "Plus parents house"

"Parent?" he laughed "I think it's us that need to get away from them, they are so loud about their love, you'll get used to it"

"What you hear your parents at it?"

"Always, I love that they still love each other like that, it makes me happy... is that weird?"

"Is that weird?" she asked surprised "Megan won't be getting used to that"

"I wouldn't write that in stone anywhere" he laughed getting up "I'll just get dressed then we can feed her before I take you to work"

"I can drive myself"

"I didn't say you couldn't, just that I wanted to take you for a while, check out the commute and get some time together" he shut the bathroom door behind him before she could answer

She lay beside Megan watching her sleep and falling in love all over again, disturbed by Sam coming out of the bathroom "I don't want to do the club anymore" she told him still looking at Megan

"I don't want to go to work anymore, now you two are actually here" he laughed rubbing the water out of his hair

"I want to work I just don't think singing in a strip club is something I want Megan to have to share about me when she grows up"

"So how are you going to fill that gap?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead"

"Come on, lets get dressed and get our daughter up, fed and ready, we'll take her with us today"

"Can we Christening plan tonight?"

"Sure" he kissed her forehead as they passed each other in the bedroom, Sam going to his room to get dressed while Mercy searched through her wardrobe, top and tailed Megan and packed some more things away, both coming back in professional attire "I'll bring her down" he picked his daughter up saying, Mercy smiled grabbed Megan's baby bag and her purse and followed him.

Breakfast was simple, made by Mercy while Sam fed Megan, and in no time they were out the door, they stopped off to say good morning to Grandma Maggie, Mercy still got to work early, and Sam brought Megan back home to spend the day with her Grandparents while he went off to work. Mercy called between every class throughout the day wanting updates on Megan "Call the house and ask" Sam laughed

"But if you're calling and I'm calling they'll get fed up"

"Let them" he laughed louder "No seriously, they understand, just call them"

A few hours later she plucked up the courage and made the call, pleased when Anne had a question for her, it was only how many ounces she'd had with her breakfast and if she still had an afternoon nap, because she'd forgotten to ask Mia, but she felt included and proud she actually knew the answers after just one day

Plans for the Christening were well on the way by week three, the decision to have it on Megan's birthday making the event bigger than they'd expected it to be, especially when Anne and Daniel joined in on the planning of the festivities, Mercy's eye rolling became a look they were used to, Sam staying quietly on the safe side not coming down on anyone's side unless he was pressured

There was the added pressure of planning a wedding in the background, moving in with his family unmarried, having Megan to look after, throwing themselves into planning a Christening, both still in full time jobs and trying to prioritise a new relationship, they'd given themselves a task

 **Wednesday 17th July**

"Morning" Sam woke up and just about dragged himself from underneath a smiling Mercy, after feeling her peck his lips "Sorry" he sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands "I don't feel well" he turned to tell her

"That's fine, I was going to make myself late anyway" she smiled getting up to grab her nighty and fetch Megan

"Mercy" he called after her

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I..."

"It's fine honestly, I'll be back in a bit" she smiled "Just going to get someone to cheer you up" she left the room, smiling as she walked into Megan's pink and white room to see her still sleeping "You would be after keeping us up half the night" she whispered as she got near "Open those eyes sweetheart" she rubbed her cheek trying to encourage her to wake up, it wasn't working, the child was splayed out like a sleeping frog with no sign of movement except her chest going up and down. She sat in the chair next to her cot bed watching her for a while, marvelling at how even now with just three hours sleep this little person was still a joy to watch.

Megan finally stirred hearing her Mom humming, her little head jumped off the pillow the same time her eyes opened and a smile immediately came to her face "Mama" she grinned

"You're Mommy's girl today" Mercy smiled picking her up "Daddy's in a bad mood, too much work" she kissed her cheek before nuzzling at her tummy making Megan giggle "Come make him smile" she turned and left the room to get back to theirs "Sam" she smiled opening the door "Look who's come..." she looked around the empty room "He's in the bathroom" she told Megan walking towards it "Daddy" she shouted through the door, opening it when she heard nothing "He must be downstairs already" she put Megan down to grab her sweats and go see what was happening "Morning" she walked into the kitchen smiling "Say morning to Gramps and Nana" she told Megan

"Morning" Anne turned from the cooker for a second in reply

"Morning" Daniel's head still in the paper

"Is it something I've said?" Mercy asked concerned that everyone was being salty with her

"No, it's not you" Anne spun round wiping her face "Morning sweetheart" she kissed Megan smiling before kissing Mercy and going back to the cooker

"Where's Sam?" Mercy asked the need to get out of there suddenly urgent

"He's in the spare garage" Daniel told her looking between Anne and her

"Thanks" she put Megan in her high chair to eat what her Grandma had prepared for her, before finding her way to the garage "Sam" she frowned when she finally found him sitting on top of some boxes in the corner "What are you doing?" she looked around asking

"I was just sorting some stuff out" he wiped his face telling her

"Sam" she walked up to him grabbing his left hand, and rubbing his tattoo "Tell the truth, this isn't what you wanted is it, you regret this don't you, us?"

"No" he pulled his hand away from her almost angry at her take on his mood "I'd never regret us"

"So... talk to me" she grabbed his hand back

"These boxes belong to Dan, I asked Dad to hold them back when they got rid of his things" he got up and opened the top box "I'd just found out about Megan and I thought it would be nice to keep some of his toys for her to play with, have around even I don't know" he wiped tears from his eyes

"It was today wasn't it?" Mercy looked into the box asking

"A year today, he's been gone a year and today it feels like it just happened" his hands covered his face and he cried uncontrollably

"Sam" she grabbed hold of him crying herself, as his arms wrapped themselves around her and held on they sat as **'Everything That Isn't Me' by Lukas Graham** played in the background, he needed her to be strong for him right now, it was a while before his head finally lifted up

"Sorry" he wiped his eyes telling her "I haven't cried like that for a while"

"You needed it" she wiped her face telling him "And any time, that's what I'm here for, to share the load" her hand brushed against his face telling him

"I know" he smiled

"Should we do something for him today, just take the day and be?"

"Be?"

"Yes with Mom, Dad, Megan and us, just be"

"I'd like that" he grabbed her hand smiling

"I'll call work" she told him watching as he took his phone out and gave it to her, she made the call and gave him his phone back smiling "I'm all yours"

"Thanks"

"Lets make use of some of these toys" she flicked another leaf of the box lid to reveal more toys

"Oh" Sam laughed "Stress balls" he picked up the blue and orange balls "These got banged over my damn head so many times, I thought I'd destroyed them"

"Obviously not, and no Megan will not be using stress ball" she frowned watching him put them back "Actually I might need them" she giggled picking them up

"Not on my head" he warned

"No, my hands" she giggled

They sat sorting through the three boxes, eating Bacon sandwiches his Mom brought out to them, it was a while before they finally agreed on the five keepsake toys, only two of them for Megan, Mercy having heard stories about nearly every toy in the boxes "Thanks for this, it helped" he hugged her smiling "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" she reached up kissing him "Now come on it's nearly lunch time" she grabbed the bag of goodies hoping they were going to cast the same happy spell on his parents "Hi" she screeched at Megan getting excited in her walker at seeing her bending to pay her daughter some attention "Daddy's here" she told the chid looking back at Sam, watching as he stepped past her and took Megan out of the walking contraption

"She spends too much time in this thing" he told his parents as he kissed his daughter, smiling at them wrapped up on the couch "We got you both a keepsake" he told them watching them sit up giving their full attention

"From?" Daniel asked

"Dan's stuff" Sam replied smiling "Remember that time Dan couldn't stop laughing all evening back when I was about 5?" he laughed

"What happened?" Daniel looked at him puzzled

"Apparently you were learning him how to use a yoyo" he laughed

"Oh God yeah" Daniel laughed "That was a lucky shot"

"He probably didn't want to know" Anne laughed "He had his ways of saying no"

"Right in the jewels" Daniel cringed his face remembering "And me shouting you point it down, while he aimed again" he told everyone

"You actually said point it f-ing down" Sam told him "That's what Dan was laughing about, it was the first time he'd ever heard you curse"

"I got such a cussing from your Mom for that" he laughed hugging Anne "Took about two weeks for her to forgive me, while Dan saw me as his local hero"

"Well here's the yoyo" Sam passed it to his Dad smiling

"Thanks" he took it smiling "I appreciate it" he grabbed the string and tried to do a spin but failed "I'll perfect it by the end of the day" he set his challenge smiling

"And Mom" Sam's attention turned to his Mom "I remember this on the Christmas tree every year until I went to college, I thought it was broken but I found it in Dan's bag of toys"

"Oh" she gasped at Dan's home made green glittered ball the glitter spelling Dan "I wondered where that went" she giggled "I loved this" she took it from Sam holding it to her chest

"I thought you would" he smiled "I stayed with the diary and Mercy took the stress balls" he told them "And these.." he took some leggo bricks and a shiny music box out the bag "Are for the princess of the day" he waved it in front of Megan's face smiling as her eyes lit up "From your Daddy" everyone sat around talking, watching Megan getting familiar with the music box and remembering

"What was that song Dan sang off that favourite album of his, you know, when he came back from rehab that last time?" Daniel asked "We were sitting around just like this, that's what brought it to mind"

"I have no idea" Anne laughed

"You do, it was one of your favourites, the boys sung it together, right over there" he pointed at the fireplace

"Yeah" her finger went in the air at the lightbulb moment "Let these memories serve you right, when.." she said humming the beginnings of a chorus

"Oh **'You're Not The only One (Redemption Song)' by Lukas Graham** that's what you're talking about, I remember" Sam smiled "I listen to it all the while"

"Sing it for us" Mercy encouraged him, seeing the sadness in his eyes

"I'm not up for it" he stayed playing with Megan as he answered her

"All the more reason" she waited for him to look at her before she smiled "I'll help" she grinned "We all will" she looked around the room "Our tribute to Dan" her eyes begging, he rolled his eyes and put his earphone in and found the song

"If I cry it's on you" he warned

"I got you" she grabbed his arm as he walked past her, smiling when he stopped to smile with her, his parents smiling at the way they were

Mercy went to pick Megan up from where he'd been sitting with her, and sat on his seat with their baby on her lap "Daddy's going to sing" she clapped Megan's hands together as she spoke, moving as Sam climbed into the chair she was sitting in and sat on the arm of it

"Okay" he finally smiled "To Dan" he looked around smiling before he took the lead in singing _**"Please give me a redemption song, I need one real bad, no one seems to write them now, that John and Bob are dead, all I know is, we need one right now"**_ his Mom was crying from the off Daniel hugging her as they felt the presence of Dan in the room

Eventually the crying stopped as they did as promised and joined in with the final chorus **_"You're not the only one who's had enough, give me your hand so we can stand up, you're not the only one done waiting for changes to come, you're not the only one who's had enough"_** there was real pain in the room as everyone sang for this person missing but never t be forgotten, Mercy looked up at Sam and smiled, she knew this feeling

"He was a good boy, he had a good heart" Daniel wiped his eyes telling everyone "Only we knew the real Dan" he looked at Anne telling her

"We did" she leaned her head on his chest

"He was a true friend, a big brother" Sam's face sad "And a womaniser" Sam laughed

Mercy watching as Megan made free of her lap and slid down her to the floor, holding onto the chair reaching out for her Gramps "Sam" Mercy whispered watching Megan concentrate on her next move "Phone" she nudged him saying, her eyes fixed on Megan as she felt him moving "Sam" she gasped watching her hand leave the chair she was standing freely still looking at her Gramps

"Shh" Sam told her his phone filming the child's movement

"Come to Gramps sweetheart" Daniel held his hands out waiting for her to get to him "My Granddaughter's walking" he screeched as her six steps ended with her in his grasp

"Yes" Sam yelped excitedly

"We need to celebrate, out for dinner?" Anne sked

"Why not" Daniel smiled getting up and picking Megan up, giving her a kiss on the cheek before swinging her between his legs and up in the air as she giggled, she loved the danger

The quiet meal was exactly that, the day that had started off so sad, ended with several retakes of Megan walking, a toast to Dan and the better parts of the life he lived plus the path he'd chosen to follow to everyone's regret, with a minutes silence for the people who lost their lives at his hand, two hours in and Megan started getting restless everyone was ready to go home

"Goodnight" Sam whispered as he took a sleeping Megan up to bed with Mercy following him "Work in the morning" he told their parents kissing his Mom while watching Mercy do the same, his Dad kissed Megan's forehead and then they were gone

"You gonna be alright?" Mercy asked as they got into bed

"I'm fine, thank you for being there today" he smiled snuggling into her chest, feeling her breathing was enough for him tonight

 **Thursday 13th September**

Sam had noticed over the past week or so Mercy had taken to getting in and taking Megan upstairs to spend time, he'd put it down to her becoming more connected with her daughter and maybe regretting having to leave her every day to go to work to mother other children.

"Sam" Anne called her son at work one afternoon

"Mom" he breathed hard "Is Megan alright?"

"She's fine" she told him hearing him breathe a sigh of relief

"Is it Mercy, Dad?

"No Sam, just let me speak" she hissed "Mercy came in early from work this afternoon, grabbed Megan out your Dad's arms and went upstairs, she didn't look upset or anything, but I'm worried"

"She's fine Mom, she's been struggling with this work and motherhood thing for a while, maybe it just got to her today, just give her some time"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, she's probably doing something as a surprise for the christening"

"Okay" Anne told him closing the call

Three hours later when Sam got home, Mercy was still upstairs with Megan "It's not healthy, somethings going on with that girl you need to sort it out" Daniel told him as he walked into the kitchen "She's had that child upstairs all afternoon, it's nearly time for her bed"

"She's probably fell asleep" Sam laughed "Megan's been having trouble sleeping and she insists on dealing with her instead of asking you guys"

"But that's not sensible, if she's got work the next morning she should pass Megan to us" Anne pipped up

"Just give her a break, I don't want her feeling like she's a bad Mother or anything, she's a bit stubborn sometimes, but she usually comes round"

"Whatever you say, but I think you should pull rank sometimes and make her hand Megan over, we're here to support you guys" Daniel told him

"I'll just go up see what they're doing before dinner" he left the kitchen, hung his coat, kicked his shoes off in the closet and made his way up the stairs "Hi" he smiled as his head popped round the door "What you been up to all afternoon?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with Megan, I miss her" she took his kiss as he got closer to her loosening his shirt collar

"What are we going to do about that, you can't keep taking half days off work, the children depend on you?" he picked Megan up kissing her cheek before attempting to eat her tummy making her giggle, just like her Mommy

"I..."

"You don't have to think about that right now, but soon"

"I want to move closer to home I think, I miss so much"

"I knew that was getting to you" he stopped what he was doing with Megan to pay her attention "Are you alright for me paying you some attention this evening?"

"Please" she smiled up at him

"How about we take some timeout this weekend, go to Arlington on Saturday, blow out?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Why didn't you say?" he sat next to her worried "I need to know if you're unhappy Mercy"

"I'm not unhappy" she looked up at him, wanting to say something but thought better of it "I'm looking forward to Saturday" she smiled

"You guys coming down for dinner?" he asked

"Could you bring it up, I'm spending time"

"No, come down for it" he told her trying to take some of that control his Dad talked about, she did, but she was still very protective of Megan and quickly made excuses to get them back upstairs. Sam followed her up, he was getting suspicious of the situation, he watched as she made Megan ready for bed and made sure she was asleep

"I'm all yours" she smiled up at him once she was sure their child was asleep

"About time" he smiled kissing Megan one last time before they left her room "Why are you being so protective of Megan?" he asked as they lay in the bath looking at each other

"I'm not, I just want to spend time with her, what's wrong with that?" she snapped at him

"That attitude you came back at me with tells me there's more to this, talk to me Mercy"

"I'm fine" she got up and stepped out the bath, he watched as she snatched a towel off the rail and walked out before wrapping herself, he sat thinking his Dad was right, there was something going on for her, he got out and went to find out what it was

"Hard topic" he announced as he walked into the room, huffing as she rolled her eyes at his comment "What's up?" he sat beside her asking, his eyes piercing into the side of her head

"I'm tired I guess" she looked at him half smiling

"That's not it, I thought we didn't lie to each other?" he grabbed her hand as he spoke

"Sam" she pulled her hand away "I..." she rolled her eyes "I've not been sleeping well, I keep... I keep having these nightmares I guess, about Michelle screaming in agony, this baby forcing itself out of her lifeless body, and me smiling like all I want is this baby and then she's …. she's dead"

"It all happened" he grabbed her hand telling her, maybe not so graphic

"Not Michelle, Megan, Megan dies"

"Babe" he pulled her to him "Megan is fine, she's fine, she's going to be fine" his body chilling at the thought "That's why you're never in bed, you're watching Megan sleep?"

"I can't lose her too"

"We won't, we keep her safe" he hugged her tighter "We're getting close to Michelle's first year, maybe that's what's playing on your mind"

"Maybe" her hand covered his that was resting across the chest

"Come on bed" he pulled her to lay down, he'd got an idea "I'm not letting you go tonight, you promised I could pay attention" he wrapped his arms and legs around her, kissing her neck until she reacted to him, and turned her head to receive what he was giving "Relax" he smiled when she went to move too.

Mercy hadn't gotten totally used to having sex in the house with his parents in it, even though they were at the other end of the landing, closer to his room which he'd moved out of, he'd started up these paying attention nights to stop her thinking about it, getting started took her while but once afire she was fine with it, it worked. She wasn't a vocal woman, her body spoke for itself, he loved watching her excitement rise, how her hands clenched the sheets, her back arched and her hand dug into his head as her hips raced to keep his mouth in the spot she needed it in, her hard pulsing button swelling to bursting just before her milk spirted into his mouth. She was like a cuddly kitten afterwards couldn't get close enough to him and the feeling of being the only person in the world that could do that for her, gave him both power and sexual satisfaction. There were times she'd reciprocate his pleasure but tonight he was paying attention to her, she wasn't going to lift a finger to do anything that was the game.

Once he felt she'd had enough he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms and legs around her again, his fingers still stimulating her nipples until he found sleep

He woke in the night to find her missing, and went to Megan's room to sit with her for a while before taking her back to bed, the next morning was routine, everyone back to work, Sam made a call to Marcia as soon as he got to work, setting his idea in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 15th September**

 **Riverwoods**

"Come on" Sam laughed trying to get Mercy to leave the house

"It's just 5pm, we have time, what's the rush?"

"Come on" he waved her out the room "See you guys tomorrow" he told their parents

"Why are we going so early?"

"I have a plan" he smiled, the drive was chatty, Mercy had started to relax as soon as Megan wasn't in sight, but the conversation was still all about her pride and joy

Life had been getting busier as the Christening on Megan's first birthday neared, they'd had months to plan but even now two weeks before, it felt like there was still so much to do, Megan was running let alone walking now and getting into everything, they needed more than the eight eyes they actually had, she'd found a way to get out of her room and wonder down the hall to her Grandparents who always had a smile for her, she felt it was her place to snuggle in the middle of them and refused to move while demanding that they didn't touch each other either. Her hair had come into its own, it was a mop of loose curls streaked with blond in places falling just below her shoulders, her cubby face and naturally wide green eyes complimented by her dimpled cheeks and plump lips, made her the cutest baby girl ever seen, she looked angelic. Even at this early age she showed a big interest in all things furry, constantly crying to go on one of the horses, and although Anne and Daniel might have taken her on one, Mercy insisted that particular request was never to happen, Sam didn't argue it, she was Megan's Mom she had every right. Work had just ended its holidays for Mercy and in two weeks time she was going to be mega busy with coordinating her daughters day, Sam's business never closed for holidays it got busier.

"What are we doing here?" she asked

"He asked me to meet you guys here" Marcia knocked the passenger side door telling her

"Marcia" she jumped out the car smiling "What are you doing here?"

"Telling you a story apparently" she hugged her sister telling her "Where's this dinner you promised?" she looked at Sam asking

"I thought you said here?"

"I did" she laughed at Sam's puzzled face, as they stood in Riverwoods outside their Uncle's café, it wasn't so busy this time, they found a corner, ordered some food and Marcia set about telling Mercy the story of the day Megan came into the world "That's beautiful" Mercy cried regretting missing it "I should have stayed"

"Hindsight is a beautiful thing" Marcia smiled "I got that and it was enough for me, you got Megan and I hope she'll be enough for you"

"She is" Mercy smiled grabbing her sisters hand "And thank you for sharing that" she turned to Sam "And thank you for thinking of it"

"So how's the Christening going?"

"It will all come together on the day, I'm excited for her" Sam told her "I maybe need to do some hours over the next two weeks but we'll survive" he laughed

"You're doing too much" Mercy smiled at him, grabbing his hand

"I know but it will slow down after the Christening" he smiled "I've asked Joan to recruit for an Accountant, maybe two we can afford it" he kissed her hand telling her "This mode of work was fine when I was a single man but now..."

"He's so considerate" Marcia cooed at their conversation

"And you're so brave" Mercy got up to hug her sister "I miss you so much" she told her, she hadn't actually realised how close they were, it seemed like now they weren't living in each others pockets they craved each others attention all the while, they spent so much time on the phone Sam eventually opted for a package to suit.

Marcia had found out Kelmi was just a friend, when a first kiss didn't feel right, and once that was established she wasted no time in finding Nate, he was the total opposite to Kelmi built like a brick, clean cut and too handsome to be with just one girl, but she was a Jones and of course Nate knew what and who he was getting into. Grandma Maggie loved him from day one, cooking him meals, let him in the house on his first visit and he'd taken to taking her out on days when Marcia couldn't make it he fit right in

"Where's Nate?" Mercy asked smiling

"He's working, he was hoping to meet Megan, I thought she'd have come down and stayed with us"

"I can call Mom and Dad they'll be down in a few hours I don't know about staying over"

"Mercy's room is free" Marcia quickly added

"I'll ask, they love Grandma's cooking" Sam replied getting his phone out as he got up to go make the call

"Nate's going to be home soon I need to get back" Marcia told her sister

"Are you in love?" the grin on Mercy's face telling her she was ready for the gossip

"I think I am, I think this is it, he'd kind, honest, I don't think he'd mess around on me, and when we .. you know he makes my whole body tingle" she smiled

"I'm happy for you" Mercy smiled

"Mom and Dad said about an hour" Sam walked back in telling them "Grandma will be pleased"

"So will Nate" Marcia giggled

A while later the conversation came to an end, they said their goodbye's to their Uncle and his husband before they started back home in the hope of getting there before Megan did, Marcia just wanting to see Nate's face when he fell in love with her niece

 **Arlington Heights**

Sam's parents got to Grandma's minutes after they arrived, everyone making a fuss of Megan, the door opened and Patrick and Mia appeared, this was turning out to be a proper family event, the fuss made Megan cry "She needs her Auntie Mercy" Mia smiled when she couldn't settle her

"Her Mommy" Mercy corrected her, Marcia's face lighting up as the door opened and her Nate stood smiling

"Hi Everyone, where this beautiful Niece I've been hearing about?" he held his arms out as Marcia came towards him "Hi Babe" he kissed her lips lightly before mouthing her an "I love you"

"I love you too" she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards Mercy

They all sat down getting acquainted while eating their evening meal, food was never not cooking once Grandma was in the house, Patrick totally ignored everyone to engage with Megan who was being spoilt by her new Uncle in the living room "Can I?" he asked his hands already held out telling Nate he wasn't taking no for an answer

"Sure" Nate smiled handing Megan over and watching him walk away with her before his attention turned to Marcia, Mercy smiled as she watched them snuggling up to each other, there was something called love forming there

"Someone loves you too" Sam surprised her when he grabbed hold of her from the back and kissed her neck

"I know" she rubbed the tattoo on his wrist looking up at him "Someone loves you back"

"I love that she brings the family together" he rested his head on the top of her head as they both watched Patrick taking Megan around the room making sure she knew who everyone was "I also remember promising someone time out" he grabbed her hand and led her out to the garden "Don't go mad" he warned spinning around to look at her as he walked backwards away from the house

"What have you done now?"

"I agreed for Mia and Richard to have Megan for the night, she's used to them and she's used to their house" he smiled "And before you protest I must add they begged"

"We're going to the club aren't we?"

"Yeah" he smiled "You might get a song in, I thought we could chill, you'd maybe get to talk to Notes..."

"Why does this have to happen on your time?" she looked at him ready to argue

"Because you have an avoidance thing going on"

"Surely it should be my choice, I hate people making decisions for me"

"As I said avoidance" he grabbed her hand smiling

"Stop it" she hissed at him giggling at him being right all the while "I'm not your friend" she rolled her eyes at him, huffing like Megan would when she got told to stop doing something, making him laugh

"Showing the traits you share with Megan isn't going to help either" he told her

"Well she gets away with it" she laughed, watching Sam side eye her "Okay I'll talk to Notes tonight" watching the smile on his face as she gave in "What?" she asked nudging him

"I'm still cute" he laughed

"So I'm guessing I'm still practically perfect in every way?"

"Absolutely" he laughed

Soon the family went their separate ways, Sam's parents opting to take advantage of the empty house and go home, Patrick, Moses and still pregnant Mia left with Megan for the night and Marcia, Nate, Sam and Mercy got changed ready for a night at her old haunt

 **Lincolnshire**

"Mercy" Marco smiled as she walked through the door "This is a surprise I thought you'd finished with all this life"

"Seems like this is the only place I can come to see my bro" she hugged him smiling "We missed you today"

"Sorry Sis, work, you know how it is" he smiled "Sam" he grabbed his hand as they pulled each other in for a man hug "Are you going to sing?" he looked at Mercy asking

"No this is a night out, a long awaited night out" she replied, watching at he hugged Marcia and Nate

"How's Megan?" he asked Sam

"She's beautiful" he beamed

"Mercy" Notes came up behind them his arms open, Sam watching as she side hugged him "Sam" his looked at Sam his tone flat, his actions telling him he wasn't happy to see him, Marcia looked at Mercy wondering what was going on

"Notes" Sam stood watching him keep hold of Mercy "Where's Cash?" he asked Marco

"He's got himself a new girl, preoccupied all the while, she's high maintenance" he laughed "You know her actually"

"I know her?"

"Yeah, it's that Paige girl you brought down a while back, apparently she likes the fast life"

"Paige?" Sam laughed shaking his head "Good luck to him, I'll grab a table" he stepped off leaving them standing there,

"Where are they going?" Nate asked as Mercy and Notes walking towards the green door

"They must have stuff to talk about" Sam didn't even flinch he grabbed a chair "You guys come here a lot?" Sam asked Nate as he dropped his keys on the table

"Yeah, well maybe once a month or so, busy life you know, and then when you want to blow out it's a safe environment I guess" Nate told him "Plus Marcia's restricted on where she can go, I guess it's the same for Mercy" Sam sat wondering what he was talking about for a while until he realised, they'd never been anywhere else themselves not really

"You're a brave man" Marco came up behind them laughing at Sam "I know him" he nodded at the green door

"And I know her" Sam smiled as they disappeared through the door "What do you guys want to drink?" he asked Marcia and Nate, once the barmaid stood waiting

 **Mercy & Notes**

"So what you want to talk about, it's obvious you haven't called things off with your boy?" Notes sat on the couch in her space asking

"That's because we're going to get married Kelvin" she threw her purse on the table and turned to look at him "I just wanted to give you the opportunity for closure, I've moved on like forever and well... Sam and I need to know you understand that" she sat beside him saying "I know you went into this a lot deeper than I ever did and at the time I let it happen because well... there was no one else"

"Wait Sam knows about this?"

"Sam asked me to speak to you, he told me you were in love with me"

"So what you didn't know that?"

"No Kelvin I didn't, as I said in the beginning you were my brothers friend with benefits"

"I know what your brother says about us guys and his sisters but... could there have ever been a chance for us?"

"I don't think so, I've always wanted out of this game and you know that"

"I would have left for you, you know that right?"

"Kelvin" she rolled her eyes at him "I'm in love with Sam, he's the one"

"I know" he got up vexed at actually hearing the words "And I'm dealing with it, it's just that Marlon and Marco are sort of settling down and well I was..."

"Don't make plans around me Kelvin, I'm taken, I have a family now"

"Okay" he nodded his head as if talking to himself "I'll stop" he held his hands out, his face showing upset as he spoke

"Promise you'll come to the Christening, see where Dan was laid?"

"With a date, I'll come with a date" he smiled "I'm moving on" he told "I'm going to try... hard" he laughed

"And please not one of those skanks from the club"

"Believe it or not I do have decent girls chasing me you know, it's just you've been taking up so much of my mind I haven't even thought about it"

"I believe it, you're not bad looking, a fine catch for the right girl, don't ever sell yourself short"

"I'll still be your singing partner when you pop in here, won't I?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm not singing in strip clubs anymore, I'm a Mom now" she laughed "A nearly married Mom" she held her ring finger up showing him "And I'm fortunate enough to be able to afford to make that choice"

"I think we'll need to rest off of the Jones women for a while, Cash lost out to Raven, I lose out to Sam, these Evans men must be something special" he laughed

"I can only speak for Sam, he's special alright" she laughed "And well, if Megan's anything to go by, Dan must have been something special too, but I guess the plus is, there were only two of them and Marcia's the last one of us in this generation" she laughed

"I'm going to be jealous for the rest of my life, but I'm happy you're finally happy"

"Thank you" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder "You and Sam will be great friends"

"He's a cool guy, I've never disputed that, but he got my girl, I mean the girl" he looked down at her "Get off, that's so tempting" he flicked her head off his arm telling her "You don't even know how you affect me" he laughed jumping up "Let's get you back to your husband to be"

"Thank you for being so cool about this" she laughed getting up to follow him out, grabbing her bag off the table as she went

"I bet he's not as sexy as me on the dancefloor" he laughed as they burst through the green door

 **The Club**

"Hi" Sam smiled at they joined them at the table holding his hand out for Mercy to grab, happy Notes was at least smiling

"I'm sorry about earlier" Notes told him holding his hand out for a friendly fist bump

"It's fine I actually understand" Sam smiled taking his fist bump as he spoke "Bills was just saying he'd love to hear me sing because someone told him I could" he looked at Mercy suspiciously

"It was me I confess" she laughed "You can"

"I'll sing at the wedding" Sam told him "If I can find something appropriate"

"Why not here, with Mercy" Cash asked

"We've never sung together, how about Notes and Mercy" Sam smiled at him

"I really want to sing with you, but it's your call" Mercy looked at him with her begging eyes

"I knew you couldn't come here without singing" he laughed "Okay but you're not stripping, neither am I actually"

"I have the perfect song" she laughed "Inspired by your top"

"My top?" he looked down at his T-shirt asking

"And my top" she giggled

"What Gucci?"

"Come with me we'll sort something out" she gripped his hand as they got up to find her space

"We'll back you guys up, no dancers" Marcia told her as they walked away

"Sure" Mercy smiled, before the green door closed

"How did it go with Notes?" he asked as she settled in the chair in front of her mirror doing her hair, excited

"He's coming to the Christening with a plus one"

"Great" he smiled "Oh, did you know Cash was seeing Paige?"

"What Paige your ex?"

"Yeah, so she'll probably be at the Christening and maybe the wedding, if it lasts"

"That's fine" she smiled, her hair having done what she wanted it to "I'm not in the slightest way threatened by that" she told him, kissing him before she made for her dress "This one's for you" she giggled "Just grab a chair on stage and follow my lead, Beautiful, you know the song?" she asked him

"Luckily yeah" he laughed as he left the room to find a chair and do as told

The crowd had gotten used to Mercy not singing anymore and were all chattering even though the lights had gone down indicating things were going to start, the unfamiliar voice came over the airways, everyone stopped at the prospect of the show having a male lead singer for a change as Sam sang out **_"Hey..._** ** _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel, love your imperfections, every angle, tomorrow comes and goes before you know, so I just had to let you know..."_ **Mercy smiling at the attention he was getting as she walked around the room listening to him sing to her, his eyes followed her around the room, the dancers sitting at the side of the stage listening **_"Ain't nobody else that I'd be under, beautiful, beautiful life right now, beautiful, beautiful night right now, now, now, now..."_** he sang as she came closer to him smiling as she teased, giggling when she made a funny face at him _**"I just had to let you know..."**_ he sang out as she walked towards him looking into his eyes

She bent in front of him **_"Oh my god, where did the time go, I wished the hours would go slow, how is it 6am,_** Marcia joined in harmonising perfectly, Mercy smiled at her **_"Your_ _touch is heaven sent..."_ **the crowd going crazy as they realised it was Mercy's voice, the sisters stood giving it their all oblivious to anything going on around them, this was Michelle's dream, both looking up in the air as they sung before their eyes fell on their men sat smiling back at them, everyone in the room stunned **_"Honey dripping from your lips, I thank God and my lucky stars, darling, don't you know what you are, yeah, baby, you are"_**

 **"Hey..."** Sam called

 ** _"Hey Baby"_** Mercy replied, their eyes locked, her hands touched his chest, the crowd wooed as they watched her pull his T-shirt so hard she ripped it, all three looked to the side when Nate started backing Sam, his voice was amazing

 ** _"The_ _way that Gucci look on you amazing (_** _Mercy:_ ** _yeah, yeah), but nothing can compare to when you're naked (_** _Mercy:_ ** _oh), tomorrow comes and goes before you know (_** _Mercy:_ ** _yeah), so I just had to let you know (_** _Mercy:_ ** _oh-woah yeah),_**

 ** _"I just had to let you know, swear to God you're beautiful (_** _Sam:_ ** _yeah)"_** **'Beautiful, by Bazzi & Camila Cabello **

"That was the bomb, you guys are perfect" Mercy smiled at Marcia and Nate hugging them

"We just did Michelle's dream" Marcia screamed at her hysterically happy

"I know" Mercy squealed back, the two girls jumping in the air in the middle of the stage "Sam" she turned to grab hold of him "Did you enjoy that?"

"I'm so buzzed" he laughed grabbing her waist "You're gonna find out how buzzed" he whispered in her ear, he' got her attention, she let go of Marcia

"Back in a bit" she told her sister, hugging Nate before they left

"Has Marco still got a key?" Sam asked as he watched her opening the door

"Yeah" she laughed opening the door

"Lock it" he stood behind her demanding as they stepped in his hand finding themselves up her skirt as he whispered "If I remember rightly you owe me a quickie or two in this place"

"You owe me a few too" she giggled

"How about I take one of mine and then you take one of yours?" he snuggled into her neck, watching her lock the door

"How about..." she flipped him so his back was against the door "I take all of mine and then you can take one of yours" she giggled moving in to take his lips

"Do you even know how sexy you were out there tonight?" he kissed her neck as he felt her hands slide down his body

 _ **"So I just had to let you know"**_ she sang looking into his eyes "I love you Sam Evans"

"I love you right back Mercy Jones" he grabbed hold of her, for that half an hour it was hard to work out who actually had control of who, but it all ended with unusually loud moans and a few purrs of satisfaction as Sam held onto the pole holding her dresses up to stop himself from falling and Mercy held onto him "Did I mention that I love you?" he asked as she clung onto him waiting for her body to relax

"I'm actually listening now so you can say it again" she giggled as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck

"I love you" he giggled "And we should be having a night out"

"Yeah I know, it's difficult for me at home" she jumped down off his chest "but you know I love you too"

"I know, it'll get easier, lets go freshen up and go join the party" he pulled his trousers up, grabbed her hand and went towards the main room, through it into the bedroom and eventually reaching the bathroom, they were dressed and talking towards it when the door knocked, and Marco shouted if they were alright "Fine, we're coming through now" he shouted back watching Mercy laughing "Come on" he chuckled grabbing her hand and opening the door

 **Sunday 16th September**

They spent the early morning watching and listening to the birds wake up the village, before going into Grandma Maggie's to eat a hearty breakfast, grabbing some well needed sleep before going over to Rockford mid afternoon to collect Megan, it was early evening by the time they finally left Patrick and Mia and made their way back home. They were met with another level of drama there as his parents made it known they'd missed Megan over the weekend and finally everyone got to a late bedtime, even longer for Sam and Mercy as Megan's routine had been messed with and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Get some sleep" Mercy told a very tired Sam, who needed to get up for work in less than four hours

"She's not settling" he rocked her in his arms, as he lay on their bed his head resting on a pile of pillows, trying to be cheerful

"I'll settle her, and the more attention we give her the less lightly she is to settle"

"Okay you try again" he kissed Megan's forehead before handing her over to Mercy watching as she disappeared out the room with her, a smile on his face, he couldn't see too much of them together

Of course by the time Mercy had gotten Megan to sleep Sam was asleep too, she sat smiling at his relaxed face, yes he was tired, more tired than she liked seeing him, but he'd got a smile of contentment on his face, he was happy, she lay her head on his chest lightly, closed her eyes and smiled when his arm wrapped around her, suddenly realising she was more than ready for sleep herself

 **Monday 17th September**

Monday came round and as usual, Sam went off to work, after breakfast Megan became the property of Grandparents Evans and now heavy in preparation, while at work, Mercy got on with one of the many last minute preparations for the pending Christening between classes, she'd have never imagined a small child could provoke such anarchy. The Grandparents had tried on several occasions to add their bit of something to Megan's day and some Mercy accepted, but most led to a day of sulks, after which Sam would intervene and remind them who the parents were, then there'd be some sort of make up dessert and everything would go back to normal.

They'd opted for an almost traditional ceremony except they were having songs rather than hymns, Marcia has decided they wanted to do their musical dedication at the church while Sam had opted for the reception, Notes, Cash and Bills insisted on doing something when they finally got there. Mercy had told them if they weren't there for the actual church they needn't actually turn up for any of the day, Bills had been on the phone to Sam almost constantly since that conversation but Sam refused to get involved warning them she was serious.

Yellow was Megan's colour she even seemed to be in a better mood when she wore the colour so they'd again moved away from the traditional white gown to a silk and lace bright yellow floral dress with her first matching Louboutin's. Mercy had planned for her hair to be lifted off her face into a neat bun so her out of control curls gave her a break on her special day.

Of course it was her birthday too which brought another dynamic to the festivities as Mercy had allowed Anne and Daniel to have an almost free run on that part of the event, of course she'd had to ban the candy lane idea, clowns were out, there was only going to be one cake, it was going to finish for Megan at 7pm and Ann and Daniel could put her to bed that night. Sam and Mercy were very aware that Megan spent a lot of time with his parents during the day while they were at work, and confusion was setting in for the child around her main carer, of course that would change once she started talking properly.

Having both on the same day wasn't unusual but it was complicated, there were a mix of people; friends, family and close work colleagues that were coming to the actual Christening ceremony, then some how they were expected to blend in with babies from the families around the small town and lake the Evans family shared.

Sam and Dan had been very involved with some of those girls from around the area as boys, they used to be so familiar back then, Sam was fidgety about how friendly they were going to be on the day. There were gong to be a few ex's there and he was preparing to slap some of them down if things got too out of hand, he had no one else to blame, he'd placed this particular version of shit at his own front door, hopefully Mercy trusted him enough

There was just so much going on in their heads and with the preparations and making sure everyone was happy, as the day got closer Sam was spending less time at work and more time at home helping with the planning, keeping the peace and spending, they'd spent that much on decorating the church his Dad thought it was well worth having the wedding straight after the Christening, but Mercy was stuck on her date

 **Sunday 25th September**

 **The Christening / Birthday Party**

"Mercy" Sam shouted from the dressing room "This damn thing isn't working for me again" he fidgeted with his bright yellow tie trying to get it to do what he wanted it to

"What's so hard you do this every day" she walked out of the bathroom into the dressing room her hands reaching for his knotted tie as she got to him

"I'm better with numbers" he laughed grabbing her waist with both hands as he watched her being perfect again

"There" she said almost as soon as she touched it, straightening it up and taking a final look before looking up at him "Still cute" she grinned

"You always manage to get me looking practically perfect in every way" he kissed her lips lightly "Thank you"

"No charge" she giggled stepping away from him to sort herself out

"We get to tell everyone we changed Megan's name today" his voice full of excitement "Megan Michelle Evans" he smiled

"Jones-Evans" Mercy corrected him

"Sorry Jones-Evans" he smiled watching her sitting at the dresser perfecting perfection "I know your Mom has that sweet street thing set up behind the stables, you went along with it didn't you?" she laughed looking at him through her mirror

"No I didn't, I told her she could deal with you on that"

"Why didn't you just stick to our agreement?" she asked still looking in her mirror

"She was crying about it, I chickened out"

"Grandparents" she giggled, looking back at her lips as she put her lipstick on "She's going to have a beautiful day"

"She is" he looked at her through the mirror smiling "We all are"

"Mercy" Marcia shouted as she knocked the door opening it without waiting to be invited, catching both their attention "Everyone's waiting" she smiled looking at Sam getting his jacket on "Smart and cute" she giggled "Lucky girl" she looked at her sister telling her "He scrubs up well" she nodded her head in Sam's direction

"Even when he's not scrubbed up, he looks fine believe me" Mercy smiled over at him as she spoke to her sister

"I have no dispute, I must admit when I saw him the first time I checked him out too" she giggled

"Yeah he told me he checked you out, that butt's gonna get you in trouble" Mercy laughed

"I'm guessing my butt got you in trouble too" she laughed

"Never mind butts have you got your song ready?" Sam asked breaking the conversation up

"I'm always ready" Marcia looked at him smiling "Don't I look ready to you?" she ran her hand down her frame asking him

"I guess that's a question for Nate to answer" he laughed

"Nice save" Mercy flashed round looking at him

"Save?" he asked confused "I'm being honest"

"Okay my bad" she giggled, looking at her sister "We'll be down in a few minutes" she told her, her tone dismissing her

"What's up?" Sam asked as Marcia shut the door

"Nothing we need to get ready" she jumped up off her stool and grabbed her dress, throwing off her gown as she spoke, Sam watching as she squeezed her matching lace yellow underwear into her matching yellow low top dress

"That thing's like a glove, I think I might be jealous" his eyes glistening as he spoke

"It's a dress" she giggled "That you brought" she nudged him in the tummy playfully "Come on let's get our girl Christened" she grabbed her matching purse, his hand and they left their dressing room

Megan was sitting quietly in her room pretending to read a book, her Grandma Maggie sat on the chair watching her with a smile on her face "She's ready for her dress?" Grandma asked as she saw her parents walk into the room

"Yes" Mercy smiled, this was a thing Grandma Maggie had asked if she could do for the day, get Megan dressed for her day, everyone had agreed to it, even now it seemed like Grandma was the head of the family only now it was two families. They stood watching as she hummed her church song getting her Great Granddaughter ready for one of, what she felt was, the most important days in her life "Ready" she finally said looking up at them pleased with the finished look as Megan sat comfortably on her Great Grandma's lap as if she knew there was no messing around with this woman smiling at her beaming parents "Okay take her lets get this Christening done" Grandma looked at Sam telling them

Megan's face filled with excitement as her Dad reached out for her "Daddy" she chuckled making an attempt to mess his hair up before he messed hers

"Not today Megs" he quickly moved his head out of reach, watching as Mercy went in to give her a kiss, somehow the child knew her Mom's hair wasn't for messing "Ready?" he looked down at Mercy asking

"Ready" she smiled grabbing Megan's wondering hand as they made for their decent, presenting the family, like they were royalty at the bottom of the stairs, all three dressed in the same shade of yellow "We keep our focus yeah?" she stopped him to confirm

"Yeah always todays about making them proud" he looked up as he spoke

Downstairs was a sea of yellow the family were definitely ready for a day of celebration "About time" Mia's voice filled with frustration came at them "Megan" she gasped a smile on her face as everyone stood in silence watching the family at the foot of the stairs

"Picture" Daniel called to the photographer, all the combinations took another 30 minutes before everyone got to leave the house

Less than an hour later they were sitting in the dainty little village church the 150 seats occupied as the whole village and the Jones family turned out for the occasion, there was one requested traditional song sung before the actual ceremony, then the Godparents, Marco and Marcia stood up and did their bit in keeping her quiet for the trickle of water down her forehead, everyone laughing as she shook the water off like a little puppy wetting everyone within reach and laughing about it.

Marcia stepped forward, she felt compelled to say something on this wonderful day, plus Grandma had tasked her with finding her words too, she was too emotional "Good afternoon" she smiled at the overwhelming amount of white faces in the audience

"Good morning" a sea of friendly voices came back at her, making her relax

"I guess I'm representing Mercy's side of the family today, I'm not Mercy just in case your wondering, I'm her better half, her twin" she laughed "This is a sad but happy day for our family as we remember our sister Michelle, who passed a year ago today, she was a mother to us; Marco, Mercy and me, as our Mother passed having Mercy, she was the last one out so she always gets the blame" she laughed "Megan is the most beautiful gift anyone could ever ask for she's the perfect baby, except when she stays over and wakes me up at seriously sick o'clock in the morning" she laughed again, Mercy smiling at her for how nervous she was, giving encouragement to carry on "But when I look into those beautiful eyes of hers and she gives me that smile that melts a thousand hearts I wouldn't have her any other way" she smiled a her niece "When I see Megan, Mercy and Sam together I know, this is how it was meant to be, I'm so happy my sister gets to be a Mom, something she'd have never experienced in another parallel universe and we're all grateful for Megan, truly grateful so thank you" she looked up at the ceiling "And thank you all for coming out to help us celebrate this precious life" she folded her paper before leaving the pulpit, to everyone's applause

"Unconventionally we'll be having a few words from the Father now" Father Anthony smiled at Sam, everyone watching as he stepped forward his parents looking at each other, because this wasn't in the programme

"Mercy and I couldn't let this day go by without acknowledging the two people who made all this possible, It's been a year and two month since Dan left us, tragic yes and if I'm honest that pain, and the loneliness of not having him around, will never fully go away" he looked up and smiled at Mercy "I knew my bother, well I'd like to think I did" he smiled "And I know he'd want to send a message to his daughter, well my daughter" he looked over at Megan giving Marcia a hard time refusing to settle and trying to get down to run around "Lukas Graham was a favourite singer of ours from back in the day, Dan used to play his CD so much the whole family got to calling him our anthem singer so here's something I know he'd want to say today, from all four of us" he looked at Mercy "to our daughter" he smiled "It's called ' **Lullaby' by Lukas Graham** as I said" he laughed nervously as he instructed the band to start and he sung those words that meant so much to him and his family _ **"Now you can hurt me more than I ever, been hurt before and I've been hurt before, I'll live, I'll live, I'll live, I'll live like this forever, I still have all the wounds he left, but they don't hurt no more like they hurt before, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish that he could have seen you"**_ ringing through the church into his parents heart

His Mom was crying before the end of the first verse, it was bringing everything back about her son, not that she'd forgotten but she'd been compensating with Megan for the longest time, they both had **_"I wish that he could have seen you"_** ringing through her head a few times before she realised the song had finished and everyone was clapping, of course she joined in, she could do nothing but hug Mercy

"Mercy" Sam called watching as she left his Mom's arms and joined him on stage "You alright with this?"

"Yeah" she smiled grabbing the mic he was offering as she watched him leave the stage "Our sister left us a year ago today as Marcia said earlier" she looked at Marco and Marcia calming Megan down "I guess we could call Dan and Michelle the modern day Romeo and Juliet, except Megan's here to tell the tale rather than a load of books and plays" she smiled at Sam as she spoke "We're a singing family always have been, I guess we started it as something different that bonded us together, but music became the heart of us" she looked at Marcia telling everyone "Michelle was the leader of the trio we likened ourselves to none other than The Three Degrees, The Pointer Sister or even Destiny's Child sometimes" she blew out air trying to calm herself down "Mia joined us sometimes" she smiled at her cousin "Made us sound bad, but hey she's a Jones so we put up with her" she giggled "No seriously she's gotten better with age" she chuckled

"Thanks" Mia giggled

"It's true" Mercy laughed "Anyway I'd like you girls to come join me make tribute to our sister with her favourite song" she smiled as Mia and Marcia jumped up "Okay we're going to have a try at delivering ************_'Missing You' by Brandy, Tamia, Chaka Khan & Gladys Knight _************she smiled as everyone wooed at the challenge, Sam started the music and they started singing

 ** _Chorus_**

 ** _Mercy (Mia & Marcia): _**_T_ _hough I'm missing you_ _(although I'm missing you) I'll find a way to get through (I'll find a way to get through) living without you, cause you were my sister, my strength, and my pride, only God may know why, still I will get by_

 ** _Marcia (Mercy):_** _Who would've known, that you'd have to go, so suddenly, so fast, how could it be, that sweet memories would be all, all that we'd have left  
Now that you're gone, every day I go on (I go on) but life's just not the same (life's just not the same)  
I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide but I'll try, I'll try to face the pain_

 ** _Chorus_**

They looked at Mia indicating they expected her to take on Michelle's part in the song, Mia smiled nervously, stepping forwards she was going to try her very best to make her cousin proud

 ** _Mia (Marcia):_** _Oh, there was so many things, that we could have shared, uh-huh, if time was on our side (time was on our side)  
Oh, yeah, now that you're gone, I can still feel you near, so I'll smile, with every tear I cry_

 ** _Chorus_**

 ** _Mercy:_** _Cause we were the closest of friends, but I'll wait for the day when I'll see you again, see you again, yeah_

 ** _Chorus x 2_**

 _ **Mercy:** Missing, missing, missing, missing, missing you, oh yes I am, I'm missing __( **All** )_ _you_

"Thank you" Mercy smiled at the clapping crowd "Mia done well didn't she?" she laughed with her cousin "Sam and I wanted to focus on the people that actually made this day possible, Dan and Michelle are not here to do for Megan, but she'll never know it, she's loved, today reminds us that she's loved, we want to thank you all for taking the time to help us welcome her into the world" she smiled at her Grandma, clapping with tears of joy "Marco" she called watching her brother make his way to the front and take the mic

"Good Morning Church" he laughed at his comical attempt at being the actual Minister "I'm not going to sing, contrary to what the order of service says, I can't top that" he laughed looking at his sisters "I never could actually" he giggled to himself "I have a poem for my niece, that sounds so nice" he grinned "If there was ever one thing Michelle made us do through school it was read, we had Grandma always, but Michelle acted like Mom and we sort of treated her that way" he looked at Marcia clinging to Nate and Mercy clinging to Sam nodding their heads in agreement "So I hope Megan will take these words with her" he held the gold frame up with the words in it "Throughout her life and find them useful, calming, encouraging, directional even" he looked at Megan now sat on her Dad's lap a bit calmer than she had been, holding onto her Mom's fingers trying to scrap her nail polish off "Megan" he smiled as she looked up at him before he looked down at his words

"Children are so precious, you're precious" he looked back at his niece "You're truly a gifts sent to us from a higher being, come to fill our dented spirits with happiness, and fill our hearts with love again. So on this very special day, I hope Sam and Mercy, or Mommy and Daddy to you, feel a sense of pride, as we ask the most high to look over this precious daughter of Zion. He is already working miracles in your life by blessing you with both sides of family at your side, I believe, we believe" he looked at Kelvin and Marlon "That there are big plans for your life, you are here to break chains and do great things. We send up a prayer for your life, now so innocent and new, hoping you will be provided with the tools to take on with conviction whatever life throws at you in the future, we pray that Jah will bless you Megan, you literally mean the world to us all. We take today as the beginning of a future warm and bright, filled with love and joy, and many years of pure blessings, may you grow in height" he grinned making everyone laugh "Knowledge, beauty, love and character" he looked up at the crowd as he said the last few words "Jah"

"Rastafari" Kelvin and Marlon echoed with him

"That was written by us" Marco pointed to his wing men telling everyone "Lovingly known as Shadrach. Meshach and Abednego by Michelle, I'm not willing to share" he laughed as he left the front. Sam smiled, his search had just come full circle, that was Michelle's name for the trio. As promised the ceremony was short and sweet, there was one last hymn of Sam's parents choosing and then the service was over, everyone was making their way back to the house where a canopy had been set up by the lake for the birthday party

Sam took Mercy's siblings and the crew to Dan's resting place in the family plot a short distance from the main house, they'd asked a while ago but the opportunity had never arisen, they sat about for a while just talking to Dan, telling him stuff they'd done, how they weren't vexed about his choices and about Megan. Sam told them about the day of the funeral and sang some of the song he'd sung at the funeral for them at Marco's request "We had our own little session" Melvin laughed knocking fists with everyone

"I guess we need to do as told" Marco smiled at the guys

"What?" Sam asked puzzled

"What did that song say about us all being in the room?" Kelvin asked

"Oh" Sam laughed singing the chorus again ' _ **Everyone welcome to my funeral, everyone I know better be wasted, you know I would pour one up, cause the way I lived, it was amazing, uh uh uh, all of my friends are in the room, uh uh uh, party for me, I'd party too..."**_

"So it's party time" Marco smiled at they got up to go back to the christening

"I'm glad we came I feel better now I know he's resting" Cash smiled grabbing Sam's shoulder "So... now we got to go sit in a damn baby birthday party for your ass" they splashed some whisky at Dan's grave before they turned to make the short journey back to the party

Anne and Daniel were in full swing, games had started for the children, the sweet street was attracting more attention from the adults than they'd expected, and music was going for the parents with younger children taking them around the musical chairs, there were about 6 children over 5 that were being roped into a bowling tournament across from the musical chairs going on as the guys walked in taking everything in "Where's Mercy?" Sam asked his Mom looking around and not seeing her

"Megan's been sick, too many sweets, Dad's fault and she took her to go get changed, she wasn't happy" Anne told her son, he rolled his eyes at the drama he was going to face as he made his way towards the house

"Sam" he heard spinning round to see Belinda standing waving at him "I was asking your Mom where you were" she walked up to him her arms extended for a hug "How have you been?" she asked as she hugged him

"I'm doing alright" he frowned at the fact that she was still hugging him "So what have you been up to, I hear you have two children now?"

"Yeah two boys, Sam and Dan" she laughed her hand still holding his neck as they spoke

"Are you shitting me?" he laughed, his hands dropping to his side

"No that's their names, we had so much fun with you guys, I thought it was worth remembering somehow" her hand slipped from his neck and rested on his chest as she spoke

"What enough to name your children after us?" he asked watching as two boys came towards them, shouting Mommy, relieved it made her move her hand off him

"This is Dan" she looked at the taller of the two boys telling him "And this is little Sam" she looked at Sam telling him

"Hi" Sam smiled at the children before looking back at Belinda "Sorry I've got to get somewhere, we'll catch up later"

"Yeah sure" she pulled his head towards her and kissed his lips lightly, "Your still cute Sam Evans" she told him, he quickly pulled his head away and walked away hurriedly making his way to the house wiping his lips clean, his eyes meeting with Mercy's as he looked up, she'd been stood watching him "Mercy" he gasped the look on her face telling him, whatever she'd previously been mad about that his parents had done had gone, she had bigger fish to fry "That wasn't what you..." he walked up to her saying

"We don't want to hear it" she stopped him mid sentence, Megan in her arms as she walked off towards her Grandma, he stood watching her being pleasant with her family, smiling as she played with Megan, his Mom went to claim Megan and seeing his chance, he went over to try again

"Mercy" he crept up behind her as she stood talking to Notes and Angel, a tall, slender framed, polite woman, who seemed too naïve to be his date "Can I have a word?"

"You can have two Sam, do you really want me to say them out loud?" she swung round asking him

"Maybe later" he backed away not wanting all that to come out in company

"Trouble in paradise?" Notes smiled, seeming happy about it

"I don't think that's any of our business" Angel nudged him, her eyes angry

"Might not be yours but Mercy and I have history" he replied right there with Mercy standing across from them

"History being the operative word Notes" Mercy hissed walking away from him, leaving Angel and him arguing, rolling her eyes, the last thing she wanted today was drama

"Mercy" Sam grabbed her hand as she walked across the garden towards Megan "I don't want a shouting match in the middle of the garden, but we need to sort this out" he pulled her with him down the small pier "Get in" he ordered as they stood looking at the boat

"It's Megan's birthday party" she looked back at the festivities happening in the garden

"Get in" his voice had changed from asking to telling

"Don't order me around, you're the one who's kissing fucking girls at your daughters birthday party" she hissed at him

"Get in" he told her through closed teeth, she made to say something else but thought better of it and got in the boat, he got in started it up, they sat in silence, ten minutes later they were sitting in the boat near his place "I guess a lot of this is my fault, I should have told you about Belinda and Katelyn, they lived across the lake, their parents are two of the other five we share it with, so we spent time together when we were at home"

"I thought you'd never had a friend before me?" she looked up at him asking

"She wasn't a friend, she was just a neighbour Katelyn was Dan's sort of girl, they used to hook up a lot and I guess when... Belinda was my first" he rolled his eyes at him trying to skirt around the conversation "You have to understand I was shy, Dan got her for me and we... she was just there, whenever, just sex really, until I went off to university and then by the time I got back she was gone, then I heard she was married, now she has two children"

"So what was your face doing in her hands at our daughters birthday party?"

"She grabbed me, I really didn't expect it, I guess I was too shocked to react"

"Still shocked when she kissed you?" her eyes wide as she asked the question

"Actually yeah, she'd just introduced her children to me, I was shocked"

"What?" Sarcasm in the voice "At Megan's party you didn't expect her to bring her children?"

"Yeah I did, if she was going to come, but she called them Dan and Sam, that's just weird"

"Is she still in love with you?"

"We were never in love, I told you it was just sex, we hardly ever even talked afterwards, we... no there was never any we or any love"

"So she never loved you?"

"No... actually I don't know, she never said it"

"And you've never loved her?"

"Mercy" he sighed his face sad "I would have told you something as important as that" he looked down at her rubbing his tattoo **_"All my life, I thought it'd be hard to find, the one till I found you, and I find it bittersweet, cause you gave me something to lose.. But when you love someone you open up your heart, when you love someone you make room, if you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them, you probably never loved someone like I do.._** remember that?" **_**'Love Someone' by Lukas Graham**_**

"Yeah" she smiled

"I meant every word, and I still do"

"You know how my mind works" she smiled

"I love that your jealous about me, you don't even know that about me yet" he laughed

"I need to see that" she giggled

"You don't, promise me you'll never let me show it"

"I promise" she smiled "For today" she giggled "Let's get back"

"Was there a lot of sick?" he asked as he started the motor to take them back

"Your Dad got most of it" she laughed

"Serves them right for going against our wishes" he laughed

"Sam" they heard as they stood tying the boat up "And Mercy is it?" the voice asked

"Kate" Sam smiled "Mercy this is Katelyn a family friend" he pulled Mercy closer to him to avoid anything awkward

"Bell said you were around, I should have known you'd be in your place" she smiled "Pleased to meet you Mercy"

"It's Mercedes actually" she grabbed her waiting hand telling her, they were never going to be friends

"Sorry Mercedes" Katelyn smiled taking the correction "I hear you've already encountered the infamous Bell, she's never changed, still no boundaries, hence she's here alone with the children"

"Meaning?" Sam half took the hug Katelyn was offering, his arm still around Mercy as she stood watching

"He left her didn't he" she laughed "You need to watch that one, you've got one desperate bitch on your hands" she told Mercy

"I'm not worried" Mercy looked up at Sam telling Katelyn

"She has nothing to worry about" Sam confirmed

"You know you were the love of her life don't you?" Katelyn asked him

"There was never anything like that between us" Sam frowned at the conversation

"Seriously" Katelyn frowned back "We knew what that was, but why do you think she just kept coming back, no questions asked, don't be so naïve Sam" she tapped his chest telling him a laugh in her voice

"You're right, we all knew what that was Kate, I've not got time to fuck around with her" Mercy could hear the anger in his voice

"It was nice to meet you Katelyn, but we need to go find the birthday girl and get the cake cut" Mercy butted in dragging him off with her "She seems like the trouble maker telling us all that shit" she hissed as they walked, all Sam could think was that his parents were around and he didn't want them getting the wrong impression of Mercy when she kicked off

The music was banging out, the musical chairs have finished and they were entertaining the children with a mini disco, Sam's eyes widened as he watched Megan with her Uncle flexing on the dancefloor moving to every beat as if she was born to music "I didn't even know she could dance"

"She's a Jones what do you mean?" Mercy asked him laughing "Come on let's, we've never really danced have we?"

"I guess not" he walked faster until they were on the dancefloor freestyling to a remixed version of the classic Bob Marley song **'Could You Be Loved' by Musiq Soulchild & Syleena Johnson **everyone getting into the vibe, until the song finished "Can we get Megan's cake cut please" Sam shouted across to his Mom pointing at his watch. There was a short tearful speech from his Dad before the cake was cut and sent off to be shared out and an hour later Megan was being taken round by her Grandparents and Grandma Maggie for her goodnights and she was gone, the end of her day, a little after 7pm but Mercy wasn't too bad, she could see she was getting her praise

Sam breathed a sigh of relief that Megan's day had gone without a hitch, stood with the guys looking over at Mercy standing with the girls, rolling his eyes as their conversation moved away from Christenings and onto girls, that wasn't his thing, and he really wasn't going to be talking about Mercy to her brother, so he sat listening, laughing at the jokes and being shocked at some of the intimate revelations, these guys were being graphic.

"This is for Sam" he heard over the mic looking over at the sound system wondering what was going on, he knew it wasn't Mercy's voice, everyone heard it and turned in the same direction

"For Sam?" Marco asked puzzled "Don't tell me you've got messy ex's up in here with my sister and Megan?"

"She's not an ex she was a... fuck buddy I think you call them, back then, that shit ended in school" Sam told him

"Raven warned us there was something special about his name" Notes laughed "It would seem once tasted never forgotten" their attention taken with Belinda singing on stage

Sam looked cross at Mercy as Belinda stood singing _**"When the sun goes down and the band wont play I'll always remember us this way"**_ his face puzzled wondering firstly what the hell she was going on about but secondly at the smile on Mercy's face, he wanted the ground to swallow him up, their family friends were all over the place, Mercy's family were there and this damn girl was singing a love song to him at his daughter's christening, on his fiancé's sister's passing day

"Sorry" he mouthed when Mercy finally looked at him, still smiling, she waved her hand like she was telling him it was alright

 _ **"Oh, yeah, I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah"**_ she sang with some conviction, Sam felt himself burn red, he was ready to combust with all the shame, Notes slapping his back as this girl sung out her damn fantasy about their time together for the world to hear, he stepped off to go stop it, he'd heard more than enough

"Sam" Mercy called shaking her head telling him to leave it, her hand telling him to come to her

 _ **"When you look at me, and the whole world fades, I'll always remember us this way"**_ he false smiled as he got to her, the song came to an end and Mercy was the first one to clap the performance **'Always Remember Us This Way' by Lady Gaga**

"The girl can sing" she shouted as she clapped

"Come on" she grabbed his hand walking towards the stereo "Remember to say thank you" she looked up at him smiling

"Thank you" Sam said when he got to where Belinda stood knowing by now he really didn't want to be there

"Yes thank you for singing a love song to my man, is that what it was, a love song?" Mercy asked a smile on her face for the outside world

"It was more a memory" Belinda smiled

"And a baby's first birthday party, actually our baby's first birthday party, on the day of the death of her Mother is where you felt it was appropriate to sing that?"

"Why are you being so insecure, if he wants you there's nothing to worry about is there" Belinda smirked

"Bell" Sam warned her, she was treading on dangerous ground

"You alright Mercy?" Notes came up behind them asking

"She's fine" Sam looked at him, his face already pissed off for what was going on "I'm here, she's fine" he hissed at him

"I was just checking" Notes stepped up to him because of his attitude and tone

"Check your own fucking girl" Sam pushed him out of his space

"You really want to go there, today?" Notes fronted up to him asking

"Notes" Mercy shouted at him "We've got this" she grabbed his arm telling him

"Why do you always come down on his side, he's in the wrong here, what the fuck is he putting his hand on me for?" he kissed his teeth at her asking

"Because you fucking nose is always where it shouldn't be, that's why" Sam told him, he was past mad at the whole situation and Notes in the mix right now was the opportunity to vent he needed

"Was anyone talking to you?" he shrugged Mercy's hand off him walking towards Sam

"Hey" Marco shouted across the garden as people stood around watching "This days about Megan not some sket trying to catch a man that don't belong to her" he pointed at Belinda telling them "What is it you two are thinking about fighting over?" he looked at Sam and Notes asking "Not my sister?" he looked at Notes asking

"Sorry" Notes looked at Sam holding his hand out

"Yeah sorry I shouldn't have said all of that" Sam told him grabbing his hand

"Mercy's big enough to fight her own battles leave the girls to the girls" Marco told them watching as Notes came towards him and they walked off together, Angel's hands flying around as she cussed Notes for his actions

"I believe we were at me being worried?" Mercy turned back to Belinda asking, Sam still by her side

"Yeah" she smiled "He doesn't seem committed"

"Well actually he's committed enough to talk to me after we've made love, a luxury I hear wasn't afforded between you two"

"We talked" Belinda told her

"What bye?" she laughed "And I know you didn't make love either" she cut her eye at the girl "Was that your serious attempt at a love song?" she pointed at the DJ asking

"It was just a song"

"To Sam?" Mercy laughed "I was going to come back at you with something special, but I don't even think your brain can handle it, someone need to tell you the difference between love and sex" she huffed "You could maybe come sit in our bedroom later, learn something" she invited

"Mercy" Sam gasped, earning himself a look


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday 25th September**

 **The Christening Party**

"What?" she looked up at him asking "She walked into my life and started this and be sure about this Sam, I'm going to finish it" she looked back at Belinda with a smirk on her face "As I was saying" she smiled "You are so fucking lucky right now" she hissed through her teeth pointing her finger at the girl a smile came to her face at the sight walking in "What are you guys doing here?" she laughed watching the girls from the club pile in

"I thought we could get some after eight stuff going on, I invited them" Sam told her, happy she was finally smiling, and forgotten about Belinda

"Perfect timing I was just telling this..." she looked up and down at Belinda "Never mind she'll keep" she cut her eye at her spinning round to listen to Jen talking

"We're ready to roll, we're on a clock" Jen told her "Can we drop our bags and stuff?"

"The games room" Sam told Mercy

"This way" she smiled walking away leaving Sam stood with Belinda

"You've got out of that by the skin of your fucking teeth, I suggest you behave or go home, these people are not to be played with" Sam told Belinda

"You looked like you were up for a beating too" she frowned at him "Are you in any danger?" she asked

"What?" he looked at her shocked "I'm fine, I'm family" he told her

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself mixed up in Sam?"

"I'm not mixed up"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he smiled quickly walking back over to the guys, he needed to be clear on this one thing "Notes" he tapped his shoulder as he got near "I know there's history between Mercy and you and I respect that, but it's in the past, and I don't want to argue with you about this, but I need you to back off, she's with me now and I've got her, for whatever she needs"

"I hear that, I guess it was just instinct, I'm trying" Notes grabbed his hand his voice sincere "Caused me some serous shit with Angel" he frowned "She wants to go home"

"Can you blame her?" Sam looked over to where she stood talking to Grace and Paige "That was just the biggest diss"

"I'm working on that apology" he smiled "I really like her, she's cool, she's not a Jones, she's got promise"

"Does she know your shit?"

"In the biggest way, I think she gets off on it" he laughed getting her attention "I better go" he left Sam to go suck up some more. Sam stood smiling as he watched Notes going over to his girl, as bad as they pretended to be out there, there was a girl sitting in the background for all of them, making them put a hold on whatever shit they were into, he laughed at the realisation that Mercy was doing that to him too, in a nice way

There was a busy ten minutes as the more conservative guests set about leaving following the arrival of the girls which had changed the mood, it was definitely adult time now, time to make Dan's wish come true

"Hey" Marco shouted over to Sam "Raven" he held his glass up smiling

"Dan" Sam smiled he knew what was about to happen everything was about to hit that next level, Dan's tune humming in his head _**"Welcome to my funeral, everyone I know better be wasted**_ _ **..."** _his thoughts interrupted by Mercy's voice

"Okay" Mercy came out with the six girls behind her, it had only been about twenty minutes since she'd left him but there'd been a total transformation, she was in this chiffon purple number, he loved that colour on her, it brought a smile "Marco" she shouted as she walked toward Sam "Bring that lady of yours, lets share the love" she was in stage mode as she grabbed Sam's hand smiling as the girls scattered to dance around the crowd, Jen brought the music to the DJ, and soon after **'Love Like Ours' by Estelle & Tarrus Riley** was playing

Everyone was up dancing before the singing started, they were more than familiar with the rhythm, hands and cheers went up as the words came out of Mercy's mouth as she danced in front of Sam _ **"He's smiling, and that's because of me, he's happy, I want the world to see, been living ever happily yeah, I'm wondering, wondering honestly, how could you not see that we are in love? How could you be talking to talk that stuff? After all this time, now your feelings tough, don't wait on us, on us"**_

The whole party joined in at the chorus dancing with their partners, hands in the air as the vibe became infectious setting the mood for the party

More uproar when Marco came in with _**"She's smiling all because of I, yeah, yes truly, keeps us smiling, hey, you know you had your chance to love her, it's not my fault, t**_ _ **hey said love is a gamble when you love, how can you not love how the way we live? Trying to break everything we built, can't stop a love so chill, don't hate on us, no"**_ Sam was shocked, this was a first, he rocked along watching Marco singing to Grace

They'd been a couple for a while but she was very rarely around the group in the evenings, there was always somewhere Bills needed to be and when they were together it was plain to see it was by her side. This short, heavy topped pretty looking woman was definitely his equal, respected by everyone. and pampered a lot, it was only then that Sam realised Bills must be the head poncho, his thoughts brought back to Mercy singing in front of him, her voice like an angel _**"Looks like you need a love like ours, you need some happiness for real, looks like you need a love like ours, don't hate us, You need a love like ours..."**_ she sung along with her brother, eventually he song finished but the DJ just carried on rocking tunes as everyone held onto their partners the party had started

"So" Mercy asked Marco "Is it love or sex?"

"Love every time" he replied watching Cash grab Paige, and Notes and Angel it seemed like they'd finally found someone who was going to accept them for who they were it made him smile, everyone was finding their soulmate "for everyone" he smiled

"Well it's definitely sex, and lots of it from the one I love" Sam pulled her to him whispering into her ear, before kissing her cheek "Did I tell you that I love you?"

"Actually yes you did but, I can hear it again, or is that forever?" she smiled up at him, distracted by some unfinished business "I'll be back in a minute" she walked off telling him, he watched her make her way over to Belinda

"She was always going to do that, leave her to it" Marco told him laughing, Sam watched as she tapped Belinda's shoulder and took her further down the garden, he moved to keep her in view, he wanted to follow her but he was hearing what Bills was saying too, he stood watching with only an imagination of what was being said

 **Mercy & Belinda **

"So" Mercy spun the woman around with such force she was unbalanced for a few seconds, Mercy stood watching her with no intention of doing anything to help her "I just wanted a word, a final fucking word actually" she walked up into her face hissing at her "You're still fucking standing because it's our parents house and to what I gather your parents are good friends of theirs" she looked into her eyes with pure hate "But" she pointed her finger in her face as she spoke "You ever try anything like that again and... listen to me" she grabbed hold of her face so the woman was looking directly into her eyes "I will end you"

"Is that a threat?" Belinda pulled her face away from her grip asking

"It's a fucking promise, mess with my family again and I will end you" Mercy pulled her bottom lip in fighting the urge to box the bitch "You don't even know how fucking lucky you are right now" she pointed in Belinda's face telling her "I want to kick your fucking ass so bad"

"Does Sam know your mouth's so filthy?" Belinda asked, thinking Mercy must be joking

"Do you know I have the power to end you?" Mercy asked looking back at the crowd "With one word" she added "Don't tempt me bitch, please don't tempt me"

"I was just saying hello to the man what's your..." she didn't get the rest out Mercy stood beside her and grabbed her cheeks with her one hand and squeezed it so hard she let out a cry

"You're my fucking problem bitch, coming into my house, on my daughter's birthday and the anniversary of my sisters passing, and making a play for my man" she squeezed harder as tears came to Belinda's face "it stops now, do we understand each other?" she stepped back letting go of her face

"Yes" Belinda replied rubbing her cheeks, and sucking the blood out of her mouth, after that she knew Sam was right, she was dangerous

"So now" Mercy's voice changed to polite again "Go enjoy the party or grab your children and get the fuck out of here whichever, but I never want to see you near Sam, Megan or me again, understood?" her voice dripping sarcasm

"Yes" Belinda whispered

"Good, now give me a hug, smile and fuck off waving" Mercy told her putting a grin on her face as Belinda did as told before walking away

 **The Christening**

Sam watched as Mercy looked over at Marcia and Mia, smiling at some sort of victory she was claiming, feeling it was safe for him, he walked over to her, grabbing her hand, and rubbing her tattoo, whatever was going on that seemed to always calm them both down

"Emotional blackmail again" she smiled looking at his hand rubbing her tattoo "I'm fine"

"You sure?" he smiled "That was a whole new side of you I've never seen before"

"That was my Marcia side, I told you we weren't much different at times, I'm fine" she giggled

"Can I get this dance?" he asked, relieved she was genuinely alright

"There's no music" she laughed "But I'll dance to our own music" she pushed herself against his chest and wrapped her spare hand around his waist

"I had one specially prepared" he lifted his hand at the DJ who started playing **'Promise' by Lukas Graham** while he serenaded his girl, swinging her in and out when he wanted to, they were semi dancing in the garden, Mia and Patrick, Marcia and Nate, Notes and Angel, Bills and Grace, Cash and Paige were all two stepping enjoying the romance of the song

"I love you Sam Evans" she stopped dancing to reach up on her tip toes to kiss his lips

"I love you right back Mercy Jones" he pulled her back to him taking her lips for as long as he needed to "My minds on..."

"I know where you're mind is" she giggled

"Is that Notes?" Sam asked looking at the DJ watching the man pulling Angel with him

"I'm singing by way of an apology, I want to say a public apology to my girl for dissing her this evening" Notes announced kissing Angel's hand before pulling her in, to everyone's whoo as **'Turn Your Lights Down Low' by Lauryn Hill & Bob Marley **came over the airways, they stood watching him serenade her for a short while before everyone got to dancing to this classic love song

Mercy smiling at the fact that Notes had moved on. In conversation earlier that day she'd found out that Angel was a conquest he'd pursued some time ago she'd blown him off many times, she'd admitted that there had always been something there for the man, but she'd been put off a bit by the danger his lifestyle posed. Now he was easing up on all that, she was willing to actually see if there was anything really there, she'd surprised herself with the depth of her feelings "But there's work to do" she'd laughed as she told the girls her intention, Mercy's smile was because now she was doing that work

"You alright?" Sam asked her as they moved around the grassed dancefloor, sensing she was elsewhere

"Yeah I was just feeling happy Notes had moved on" she smiled looking at Angel and him one last time

"Okay" Cash called when the song finished "Want you all to raise your glasses an keep them raised for the night in honour of our man Raven" he lifted his glass "And the only drink in the house tonight is Tennessee" he smiled as everyone cheered

Somewhere between drink five and unknown Mercy remembered seeing Belinda and her children moving across the patio and out the gate, she remembered feeling pleased with herself for silencing the woman, and then she started to relax, she must have really relaxed because everything got a bit blurry after that. It must have been late when Bills shouted for the girls to get back to the club, they all piled into a van, that much she remembered, and the strong smell of bud floating through the air. She knew Sam was close to her but very rowdy, she'd never seen him so relaxed as he allowed the alcohol to take over his body, and the next thing she knew she was sitting in the bathroom feeling very green around the edges, trying to remember anything else that went on last night

 **Monday 26th September**

Mercy scarcely remembered anything about last night, but as she sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands she vaguely remembered that maybe the girls were still there, a noise made her lift her head for a second as she tried to present a smile for Megan, still puzzled because she could barely remember what the girls looked like, let alone where they were, this was a first for her.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel asked as he tried to give Megan the attention she wasn't getting from her Mommy

"Still in bed, I think" Mercy answered

"You think?" Daniel asked frustrated

"Sorry" Mercy held her head trying to think straight "Yeah he's in bed" she watched as he tried to get Megan under control "Do you want me to try?" she held her hands out asking him, wanting to shut the noise down rather than her child's company right now

"No it's fine, go get yourself sorted and get Sam out of bed it's nearly noon" his voice sounding like he had a hangover too

"Here" Anne held two glasses in her hand passing them to Mercy "Don't worry about him he's just hungover and jealous" she grinned

"What's this?" Mercy looked at the mysterious misty yellow mixture asking

"Hair of the dog, or bitch you snapped yesterday" Anne laughed

"Now that I remember" Mercy smiled "Thanks" she told Anne taking the drinks

"Details?" Anne grinned

"Sam said she'd named her babies Dan and Sam after some old fling thing and I lost it" Mercy laughed

"I thought she sang something?" Anne replied puzzled

"Yeah she did that too, I was mad about that, but it was all about the name thing for me, I mean that will never happen for us will it... and well"

"I didn't even think about that"

"That's all I think about, I mean Sam says he's fine just having Megan, and I guess he is for now but..."

"Have you talked about it?"

"Other than him knowing I can't have children and us knowing about Megan, not really" Mercy frowned

"You guys should talk" Anne told her, before she watched her leave the kitchen, heading upstairs

"I told him to be sure about this, you heard me didn't you?" Daniel looked up from playing with Megan telling Anne

"They'll work it out" Anne turned back to the cooker telling him

"They supposed to be getting married in three months and they haven't even had that damn conversation yet" Daniel's tone angry

"Daniel" Anne spun round looking at Megan, disappointment in her face for his language

"Sorry"

 **Sam & Mercy**

Mercy mounted the stairs in thought, Anne was right, they needed to have a discussion but today wasn't the day, her head was banging, Sam hadn't even woke up yet, plus it was a hard topic so already she was pushing it well off the radar, she burst through the door with the two glasses in her hand surprised to see him sitting up awake with his head in his hands "Morning" she walked towards him smiling

"Morning" his head jumped out of his hands, a smile already on his face "You were totally rat faced last night" he laughed "Took me about an hour to get you off that damn microphone and up those stairs"

"I don't remember a thing" she laughed

"And then you get up before me, I thought I went in hard but..."

"It was definitely for Dan and Michelle" she giggled "Never to be repeated, I've never done that before, I mean ever" she sat on the bed and handed him his drink

"What's this?" he screwed his face up at the yellow drink she'd produced

"Hair of the dog apparently, according to Mom" she laughed

"Well at least we know it won't kill us" he laughed

"After three" she held the glass up grinning "One, Two, Three" she closed her eyes and gulped it down her throat "It's not bad actually" she opened her eyes to see Sam still sitting there with his full glass "Drink it then"

"I don't .." he started with some uncertainty

"Don't be a baby about it, get it down" she laughed at his screwed up face

"Okay" he closed his eyes pinched his nose and took three large gulps of the drink and it was gone "It actually wasn't" he smiled having conquered his fear

"Come on Dad's a bit salty at us not being up for Megan" she made to get off the bed

"He can stay salty" he pulled her back laughing

"Sam" she giggled as his lips hit her neck, she knew where this was going

By the time they got back downstairs everyone was up and eating or drinking something, the lads giggling at the couple as the walked in looking innocent "So I guess that wedding needs to hurry up and happen?" Bills asked taking a bite of his French bread

"Yeah we thought 6th January a year to the day we met" Sam smiled "We were just talking about that"

"I guess you were" Bills chuckled "I thought I asked you to look over Grace?" he asked Mercy

"I knew someone had asked me something but seriously I was out of it"

"Another place and anything could have happened to my girl" Bills frowned his tone reprimanding "Any of them actually, that's irresponsible"

"Hey" Sam's voice stern, he wasn't liking Bills tone with Mercy and although he'd learned a lesson a while ago about butting into her conversation with siblings, he wasn't about to stand around and let them all talk to her how they pleased "Tone please" he held his hand up at Bills telling him to stop

"Protective, I like it" he smiled like he was testing him

"We blew one out for Raven last night" Cash smiled "How did that song of his go again Sam?" he asked " _ **Everyone welcome to my funeral...**_ what was next?"

 _ **"Everyone I know better be wasted, you know I would pour one up, cause the way I lived, it was amazing,**_ Sam sang

 _ **"Uh uh uh"**_ they all butting in with making him smile and carry on

 _ **"All of my friends are in the room,**_ he sang

 _ **"Uh uh uh"**_ everyone including Grandma and his parents joining in

 _ **"Party for me, I'd party too"**_ they all laughed

"Yeah I guess Raven was pleased, his kind of night" Notes added smiling at the memory of Cash's enemy that had somehow turned into one of the man's best friends

"Yeah, his kind of night" Sam smiled holding the memory "Thanks for bringing him back for the night" pleased that his Dad seemed in higher spirits now

Everyone pretty much sat around being entertained by the children until evening when they sat down to eat and then it was time to go home "Mercy" Grandma Maggie called to her as she made ready to leave

"Grandma" Mercy walked over to her concerned

"Your sister left this for you" she took a white envelop out of her cardigan pocket "She said I'd know when to give it to you and I think this is the time" she passed her the smooth envelop "Read it when you're alone" she told her cupping her face before she hugged her, said her goodbyes and left, everyone having their own rowdy conversations before Bills, the last man standing, finally moved off at his Granma's cough, telling him she'd waited on him long enough, the convoy of cars leaving like a funeral procession, a trail of dust as they moved

"What's that?" Sam looked down at the envelope in her hand asking, while they stood waving everyone off, Megan hooked onto his hip as his other arm rested across Mercy's shoulder

"Grandma said it's from Michelle" she looked up at him fretfully

"Come on let's get Megan to bed" his hand left her shoulder and grabbed her hand as he moved towards the stairs "Do you want to be alone?" he asked as they got to Megan's bedroom

"No" she smiled at him "Let's get Megan settled first" she put the envelop on the sideboard and set about getting their daughter ready for bed, Sam lay singing her lullaby as Mercy cleaned up before settling to join him, half an hour later Megan was asleep "Okay lets get this done" she jumped up to grab the letter "Shall we?" she asked pointing to the door

"Yeah" he got up and followed her to their bedroom, they'd moved into Sam's Grandparents room which was the second biggest in the house, his parents room being the biggest, it afforded a much bigger dressing room and double en-suite along with a door directly into Megan's room

They sat on the bench at the bottom of the bed, Mercy opened the letter while Sam's hand firmly held her waist "Can you?" she asked finally giving up at trying to steady her shaking hands

"Yeah" he took the envelop and took the letter out for her, passing it back for her to open, she didn't even attempt to read it out loud she was much too nervous to do that, she hadn't been there for her sisters last hours. She'd fought like an untamed animal with Mia for as long as they'd known the plan for Megan, she'd sworn never to talk to Mia again if she took Megan away from them, and although Michelle had begged her to stop she didn't listen. Most of that was because she'd felt Michelle didn't listen to her, she just went ahead with her careless, selfish self and made a baby, signed her own death certificate and to hell with what Mercy Jones had to say. She'd carried that hate around for a few month until Sam and now there was a letter proving to her that even when she was showing her so much hate she still found the time to put pen to paper and remember her, her eyes were already tear filled, she wiped away the few that had escaped and tried to make out the words on the page

 _Sis,_

 _I know you'll forgive me one day, I hope it's soon because when you realise I did all this for you, I hope it can bring a smile to your face instead of a tear to your eye and a pain in your heart. I absolutely loved being a Mom to all of you, of all of us you always wanted to be a Mom, I'll be honest getting pregnant was a mistake, a big mistake, but Merc, now she's in here I want you to have that moment, to be a Mom to watch someone grow up and depend on you, get a bond with you, because I had that with you guys, I love you all above everyone and everything._

 _I say that but I lie, Dan Evans from Edgewater, Baby Jones' Dad, he was it for me, my world, my heart broke when he passed, but that just told me even more I was doing the right thing, we're both going to live on through baby Jones, and I know you're going to meet someone who understands all this and accepts you both, you're her Mommy Merc remember that and love her for both of us or all this would have been for nothing_

 _Missing you already, sing it_

 _Michelle_

Mercy was crying and giggling as she passed Sam the letter, he read it while he held her jerking frame, and hugged her tighter when he'd finished "It's okay, it's going to be okay" was all he could find to say, there had been no words formed to soothe him when he'd finally come to terms with Dan's passing, he'd got his Mom's arms, he smiled as he remembered how that was the only place he'd have wanted to be, closing his eyes to hope that Mercy felt the same about his arms right now

"Can we focus on the wedding?" her head popped up to ask, after a good ten minute cry

"Sure" he replied, surprised

The letter wasn't mentioned again, they went to bed that night and made love like it was going to be the last time. The next day they got up, packed and later that day flew off to Europe to start the first day of their week together with no work, family or friends to consider just the three of them

 **Wednesday 16th November**

The family holiday had finished in a flash, it seemed like they'd had one good nights sleep on their return and then back to work with a vengeance, Mercy had thought they'd been slowly working towards getting the wedding planned all these month, but now the Christening was over there was just so much to do. Sam had slowed down for the Christening, but it seemed like as soon as they boarded the plane back, his phone was none stop and that didn't end once they got home, he was doing so many late nights and early mornings, he wasn't seeing Mercy or Megan for days at a time. Mercy was busy commuting, she'd applied for jobs near by but none of them seemed to fit her bill, if she'd be true to herself she liked, maybe even loved, her current job and the children that went with it.

"Hi" she looked up at him surprised to see him so early in the evening "Everything alright?" she asked hurriedly wiping Megan clean so she could get to him

"Yeah it's fine I just... I haven't seen you guys for nearly a week and I just thought, home" he threw his bag on the kitchen table, watching her trying to get to him

"Well home is mighty pleased to see it's man" she walked up to him kissing his lips, he pulled her in hugging her so tight

"Even that I missed" his breath hitting her face as he spoke

"Daddy" he heard bringing a wider smile to his face as he looked past Mercy at his daughter waiting for her attention, Megan chatting away as if every word was clear

"Hey" Mercy grabbed him before he moved towards Megan "Would it be alright if I paid you some attention tonight?"

"I'd love that" he moved back towards her kissing her again, she stood making ready his meal, that Anne had prepared earlier, giggling at the sounds they were making as they played

"Oh" she turned after a while "I forgot to mention the invites have arrived"

"What are they like?"

"I didn't look Megan's had my attention since I got in" she told him as she walked over to the parcel on the table "Oh" she frowned when she lifted the lid "I hope this is someone's idea of a damn joke" she hissed

"Mercy" Sam gasped at Megan being in the room and her language

"Don't Mercy me" she told him throwing the box back on the table

"What's wrong with them?" he got up to go see what the matter was "Shit" he hissed as he stood reading the invite 'Sam Evans is finally tying the rope around his throat come watch the hanging' "This is a joke right?" he looked at her asking "Who did we get to do these?"

"Johnson's I think"

"This isn't funny" he took his phone out of his pocket telling her as he dialled the number, asking questions, and not willing to listen until he finally got what he needed a name "Demi" he laughed "I want her sacked" he yelled down the phone as Mercy stood open mouthed watching him

"Sam" she gasped "It was obviously a joke, what's wrong with you" she asked watching as he held his hand up at her before moving away to carry on his conversation, he wasn't in the mood for reason, she rolled her eyes and carried on playing with Megan

"Maybe, but it's not professional Glen" he shouted, the person on the other side of the phone obviously trying to calm him down "Well make sure you do, this could have cost me a relationship" he wolfed at the phone "I will" he told the person "She better see me before I see her" he replied to whatever was said "I need to go I came home early for a reason" he told the person clipping the call off, in what seemed like mid sentence

"Calm down" she stepped up to him grabbing his hand to rub his tattoo "You're just a bit stressed" she smiled up at him taking his kiss that he planted on her forehead

"Demi went to school with me, she was always pranking everyone, it would seem she never grew up"

"It was a bit of harmless fun" Mercy giggled "Come on lets get you fed" she moved away to get his heated plate, placing it on the table before picking Megan up "I'll get her ready for bed, come up when you've finished" she watched as Megan stretched across for kisses from her Dad "Then we'll have a soak and get that attention I promised on the books" she bent to kiss him before they left the kitchen for Megan's bedroom

Megan's bedtime ritual was getting longer every night, she'd want a book, then a song, then hugs, then she'd just randomly get up to play a full tea party before she'd listen to anything, and usually Mercy had time, Sam wasn't there and she had all the time in the world to dedicate to their daughter. Tonight Daddy was there and things weren't going to be as Megan focused as she liked it to be, by the time he got to her bedroom mayhem was happening, Megan running around trying to be Tinkerbell in full costume, Mercy packing toys away and soothing nursery rhyme music playing

"What's going on?" he asked shocked at he walked in

"I usually wait until she's run out of steam" Mercy smiled back at him still picking up

"Okay" he stood assessing the situation "Megan" he called as she seemed to be trying to lift off like Tinkerbell in the movie "Megan" his voice a little stern as he grabbed her attention "Come here sweetheart!" he held his arms out, smiling as she came close "It's bedtime now" he told her taking the costume off as she spoke "Where's her night clothes?" he asked Mercy

"In the draw, she wanted to be Tinkerbell" Mercy replied

"Well tonight and every night she's going to be a Megan, a sleeping Megan"

Mercy stood surprised she'd sat and let her Dad take the costume off, she would never have gotten that far "I'm impressed" she smiled watching him dress her before putting her to lay down, whispered something in her ear and then she was laying waiting for sleep to come

Goodnight sweetheart" he kissed his daughter's forehead before getting up

"Goodnight" Mercy echoed as he grabbed her hand and walked off towards their bedroom, smiling at not even so much as an utter coming from their usually very vocal daughter "You need to be home more, you've worked magic on that one"

"I couldn't agree more" he kissed her nose before opening their bedroom door

The bath was already set, two glasses of wine on the side and **'Late Nights & Early Mornings' by Marsha Ambrosius** playing on repeat in the background "Let me do you all night long" she sang at him, her eyes telling him more than asking

"Seriously, I'd love that but I can't promise anything, it's been that long" he laughed

"It's going to be as long as we need it to be, I promise" she smiled "Come on that's enough water" she got up telling him "Let's get this attention paid" he knew better than to argue when the other person had claimed attention time, it was their rules, he got up dried off and went to bed

She's mastered the art of pleasing her man in every way he liked, and found that although he was responsive to a lot of things, he found great pleasure in her hand working him first, when he was stressed. If she was honest about it, she'd felt a bit jealous of him doing it himself and made it her mission to get it so right he'd never want his own touch again, attention time had opened up a whole new world in the bedroom for them.

His body quickly relaxed, it was like he fell in love every time she touched him, she was so turned on by his reaction to her, most times there was no need for him to even touch her. She liked watching him attempt to take over the session, especially when she teased him by bringing him so near his body groaned before stopping, slapping his hand away as she reminded him that the night was his not theirs,

She'd taken him to that moment between total ecstasy and the beginning of pain for a while before she'd finally let him burst out of himself, his body totally exhausted, the only things left for him to do was grab hold of her and fall asleep after she cleaned him up

"You okay babe?" she asked throwing the flannel on the floor at the side of the bed

"I'm so okay babe" he snuggled his face into her neck as he grabbed her to him "Goodnight" his eyes already closed

"Goodnight" she smiled pleased with herself, she knew tonight he'd get at least a good nights sleep

The next morning they were both happy, it had been a while since they woke up as a family, had breakfast together and all left home in the same car, he took time out to take her to work with Megan and then take Megan back to his parents before going to work himself. The invites were the only hitch and pretty soon it was time for the wedding preparations to come to an end, it was just four days to the wedding, if it wasn't done now they'd decided to forget it, as long as they were there everything else could go to ruin

 **Wednesday 2nd January**

"She's asleep" Mercy told Anne as they walked trough the house making their way to the car, it was time to party, they were having a joint Sten party at the club and staying in her room for the night because no way was Sam drink driving. Sam had arranged a meal to line their stomachs before they got there, so they were leaving now to fit everything in and get there in time for the show, apparently made specially for them "You've got our number" she told Anne as she kissed her goodnight, tapped Daniel's shoulder as she kissed his cheek, and he raised his usual eyebrow by way of his goodbye. He wasn't really comfortable with the cohabiting thing they had going on, but the alternative was they move out and Anne wasn't having it, so he sat quietly letting things pass over him with grunt's, laughs, eye rolling and attention to Megan

"Bye" Sam giggled watching his Dad's face, Mercy hated the game playing between the two men, the more Daniel's face screwed up the more advantage Sam would take of the situation, in time it would all end with Daniel taking Sam's head in a headlock, that didn't look like they were playing, and rubbing his skull to near cry, then the tension would be released for both of them and life would get back to as near normal as possible.

"Drink in moderation remember?" Daniel shouted as the door shut behind them

"Let's make this one to remember" Sam smiled as he opened the car door for her to get in

"Done" she laughed, he jumped in and they sped off

The meal was romantic and full of conversation, they had lots to talk about, two of Mercy's colleagues from her old school were coming to the wedding, she was excited she hadn't seen them for a while, she'd recently bit the bullet and moved to Edgewater High to cut down travel time, her life was very different now, she was a mother, living with her in-laws and in love with Sam she needed time to learn to fit all that in. Sam had employed his Managers, but he was just as involved as he ever was with the business, it was still hard to walk away although he tried whenever e could to make his priority his new family, it wasn't always the case. Megan was talking even more now, she'd got up one morning not long after they'd returned from their last trip to Arlington, walked into their room and shouted "Meg wants hugs" as clear as day jumping on the bed, they were in shock, she literally knew everyone's names by the end of the week and now the only time she wasn't talking, was when she was asleep.

Finally the conversation about Megan came up and they laughed at the fact that she actually got her constant talking from them "Okay I'm going to shut up now" Mercy laughed

"No, carry on, I miss us just talking" Sam laughed "Plus this is relationship gold" he sat listening to Mercy talking about life at work, home, the wedding, the guests everything. Unsure when they'd eaten through three courses and downed a glass of wine each, they were alerted to the time by the waiter bringing their coffee

"Did you order this?" Mercy looked down at the hot beverage in front of her

"It's complementary Madam" the waiter smiled walking away

"I think it's their way of telling us they need the table" Mercy giggled

"It's nearly 9.30pm lets get out of here" Sam held his hand up, got the bill, paid it and they were on their way again

 **Lincolnshire**

They walked into the unfamiliar surroundings, immediately hearing Notes voice calling for them, they walked towards him, smiling as they took in the club draped in white silk sheets with whisky on the table and exquisite centre pieces on each table "What the hell" Mercy giggled as they got to the booth "What do you guys think is going to happen tonight?"

"No, this is your private space for the night, our present to you guys" Cash told them

"Yeah tonight you guys are Royalty" Notes laughed

"Great" Sam laughed pulling Mercy to sit in the booth, it had held so much mystery for him those first few months "No girls" he held his hand up to Notes telling him, looking back at Mercy "And no men either"

"Like Mercy would allow that" Cash laughed

"Okay" Bills walked over to them hugging Mercy and Sam as he looked at the space "Okay yeah?" he asked looking at Mercy

"It's fine" she smiled "Thank you, I know it's a big deal"

"So it's time for the show to start" Bills announced "We done this first bit for both of you but later on the boys want the boy" he warned "So sit back, relax" he smiled walking off to sort things out.

The couple sat amazed as artists of all different genre like Chronixx, Ella Mai, Kane Brown, Amber Riley and even Chord Overstreet came on stage, they either danced or sang along with everyone else in this closed session the drinks flowing freely of course. Three hours later the singing stopped, the DJ started playing and Bills grabbed Sam out of Mercy's arms under protest "I have a song for him" she yelled dragging his arm, she was nearing that position she said would never happen again after Megan's Christening

"You don't" Sam flopped back on the couch looking at her, they hadn't discussed anything different, she'd said she wasn't going to sing tonight "I thought you..."

"I have a song" she looked at him daring him to tell her she didn't again

"Okay, she has a song" he sat back down telling everyone, watching as Angel went to pour her some more champagne, holding his hand up to stop her "No more" he mouthed at her not wanting Mercy to hear what he was saying

"I'll just go get ready" she looked at him smiling as she jumped up and held her glass out for more drink, smirking at him like she'd seen him

"No striping" he shouted after her as she left their booth

Ten minutes or less later she was on stage, still dressed the same calling his name over the mic, he rolled his eyes, grabbed his drink and went to see what she wanted in the hope of getting her off the stage, he knew just then he shouldn't have let her go up there "I need you to sit here" she pointed to a chair on the stage, watching as he did as told, everyone was watching "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the very last song I'm going to sing in this club and it's to Sam, we're getting married on Saturday" she giggled that intoxicated giggle as everyone cheered for the news they already knew

"Thank you" Sam smiled at the crowd waving his hand, a bit fidgety because of the unknown with Mercy right now

"I know for sure he loves five things in his life right now" she looked at the crowd smiling "His parents obviously" she grinned "Our siblings" she looked at Marco and Marcia smiling "Rest their souls..." she looked up "Our daughter" she looked at him smiling "Me, of course" her eyes smiling as she hugged herself "And that damn Tennessee whiskey" she laughed at the glass in his hand "Not necessarily in that order, but the presence of all those traits makes him the perfect man for me and I'm going to be so proud to marry him and..." she chuckled to herself "Sorry, I'm rambling, this is for you babe" she brushed his face with the back of her hand as the music started and she sat on her stool in front of him singing her version of **'Tennessee Whiskey' by Keke Wyatt,** the delivery was so intimate as she sung **_"Used to spend my nights out in a barroom... but you rescued me from reaching for the bottom, and brought me back from being too far gone..."_** the lights were only on her, everyone else were silhouettes dancing as she made the stage feel like their bedroom, she was singing to him but she was singing about both their feelings, their short happy lives together flashing through his mind at her words **_"But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it, cause there's nothing like your love to get me high..."_** the emotion in the song made her cry, when the instrumental section came up she got up and grabbed him to dance, spotlights came on around the dancefloor people dotted around the room and on stage rocking along to the song, watching love show itself through the happy couple **_"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey, yeah, Tennessee whiskey, Tennessee whiskey_** I love you Sam Evans" she kissed him when the song finished

"I love you right back" he backed her off the stage "Time to start our own party" he pushed the green door open and pushed her through it, they both knew what was happening next, and she knew there was no party for Sam unless she was there

"Can Michelle be laid to rest with Dan, she's just sitting in an Urn in the graveyard, I think she'd be happier with him and nearer Megan" Mercy asked as they lay exhausted

"I think that's a brilliant idea" he smiled because she'd finally mentioned her sister again, that hadn't happened since the day she'd read that letter

They re-joined the party a while later, it was in full swing and so much had happened in the two hours they'd been away Bills had proposed to Grace again and this time, no one was sure if it was the drink or a genuine feeling, but she'd said yes. Marcia and Nate were lip locked on the couch that was supposed to be for Sam and Mercy, Notes and Angel were actually smiling at each other without prompt, which was progress, he seemed to rub her up the wrong way every time Mercy saw them together. Cash and Paige were constantly high and all over each other, he was very protective of her, everyone was unsure why that was, there was talk he was getting too involved in the product, but only Bills could ever tackle that conversation. Mia and Richard were on their first night out since baby Marie had come into the world, they were enjoying their adult time

Everyone settled into wedding mode, the party went on into the morning, Sam and Mercy finally woke up early afternoon and after buying brunch at the local dumpling shop they made a call to get Marcia and Marco to Grandma Maggie's for that conversation, at that point Sam knew she was serious, she never faced hard topics

 **Arlington Heights**

"Thanks for coming" Mercy smiled as she watched Marcia walk in "It's a hard topic I'm afraid" she hugged her sister telling her

"I can do hard topics" Marcia sat next to her saying "But quietly" she held her head

"Written" Marco laughed as he sat down

"Okay" Mercy looked at Sam a bit nervous for what she was going to ask her family "At Megan's Christening Grandma gave me a letter from Michelle"

"She sent you a letter?" Macro asking shocked

"I'm not even surprised, you're the one that ran away and you get the last words" Marcia cut her eye at her "You were always her favourite"

"Well none of that even ever mattered, because we all got the same from her" Mercy told her

"She's right" Marco grinned "We were all spoilt by her"

"So what do you want to say?" Marcia asked her voice harsh as she spoke to her sister, she was always up for everyone knowing she was the older of the two of them, and even though everyone in the room knew it already, she still needed to make it known

"Sam and Marco told me about Michelle and Dan, and up until maybe just before we got Megan I didn't want to believe there was anyone else in her heart except me, but then I get this letter" she handed it to Marco, watching as he sat reading it to himself before passing it to Marcia

" _Merc remember that and love her for both of us or all this would have been for nothing"_ Marcia read before she looked up at Mercy tears in her eyes "For all of us" she told her sister grabbing her hand as she spoke

"It's not just about the letter" Mercy wiped the tears from her eyes telling her family "I've been thinking about this for a while" she grabbed Sam's hand "I think Michelle would want to be with Dan" she told them the room totally silent as the words rang through the room

"What you mean Dan's body come here?" Grandma asked puzzled

"Dan's buried Grandma and it would be easier to bring Michelle's ashes to his grave, they'd be near Megan as well, I just feel that would be what she'd want"

"What she'd want?" Marco gasped "Mercy are you fucking mad" he jumped out of his chair asking

"Mind your damn manners boy, who the hell are you talking to like that?" Grandma asked, Sam's blood was boiled, if she hadn't have asked he would have, to hell with this gangster shit "You may be the head of the family out there, but in here it's me, and I demand respect for every damn woman in this family on every level" she banged the table telling him, his face in shock for what he'd actually just done

"Sorry Grandma" he quickly backtracked telling her "Mercy I'm sorry Sis" he sat down looking at her "It was a shock"

"Don't let it happen again" Marcia told him tutting, if he hadn't been her brother he'd be on floor somewhere by now

"I'll miss her no doubt" Marcia smiled at her sister "But if it was Nate and I, that's what I'd want too"

"I don't even know if it's possible yet, we haven't spoken to Sam's parents" she squeezed Sam's hand telling everyone

"You know what" Marco moved his locks to behind his back as he spoke "Michelle told me he was the one, I'd be a fool to think either of them would want anything else" he smiled at Mercy and Sam "You guys remind me of them"

"We'll think about it" Grandma told them ending the conversation, shortly after dinner Sam and Mercy went home.

 **Edgewater**

The wedding was in three days time and Mom and Dad had so much they wanted them to do, wedding breakfast menu final checks,, delivery checks, rehearsals, stylist's prep everything "Mom, Dad stop a minute we have something to ask" Sam told them smiling as his Dad rolled his eyes at him

"I get worried when I hear those words" Daniel looked at Anne telling their son

"It's about Dan" he told them as he sat next to Mercy at the dinner table, Megan in her chair feeding herself "A few days ago we asked Mercy's family about Michelle's ashes and we just need to run our intentions by you" he told them

"It's not intentions" Mercy knocked him for being so flip about it "It's a big ask" she narrowed her eyes at Sam telling him to be serious

"Yeah" He answered her unspoken request before looking at his Dad "We're trying to get Grandma to allow Michelle's ashes to be buried with Dan"

"With Dan?" Daniel asked his voice questioning, there wasn't much he'd ever want to deny his son but this "I'm not sure about that son"

"Marco knew them together and he think's it's right" he looked at his Mom "And Michelle left Mercy a letter telling her she thought he was it for her, he died because she was it for him, so we think it's how it should be" he looked at Mercy for the last few words

"It would be closure on a great sad love story" Anne smiled

"Yeah it would" Sam smiled knowing getting his Mom on side was the battle won "Closure for them, beginning for us"

"We'll talk to Grandma Maggie at the wedding" Anne told them, Daniel's face wondering when they'd got to the end of the conversation, but it was left that way, he too knew Anne had won the argument that didn't happen

 **Saturday 5th January**

Sam finally finished work and sat with Mercy on the lawn, the family had come in for the wedding on Sunday, the parents making the usual fuss over Megan, Marie and Moses, laughing at Marcia becoming the biggest baby of them all, rolling around, playing and laughing louder than the children.

"Hard topic" Mercy looked up at him sadly

"Fire" he smiled not afraid of tough questions

"Babies" she lifted herself off his chest to face him "I know we both know there are never going to be any between us" she grabbed his hand stroking his tattoo "But I need to know that you've really thought about what this really means for you, for us"

"I've thought about it, it's fine honestly" he grabbed her hands telling her

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him not being serious about things "This is serious"

"I'm being serious, I'm fine with Megan and you" he pulled her to him kissing her lips "Listen when I went looking, I admit, for me it was all about revenge, I wanted it for my brother, for me, my family, I thought it was all just so mindless. Even when I met you, well Marcia to be exact I was still all about revenge, maybe after I met you as well if I'm honest, but then I got to know you, our stories intermingled and within a week I realised you were the one for me" he smiled "Even without all this confusion with Megan, despite your bro being a boss, I was always focused on you and that tells me you mean something special to me"

"I know all that and trust me I wouldn't be here if I didn't but..."

"There are no buts Mercy, this is us" he frowned "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No" her face surprised at the question "It's just... I know this is a big deal, I don't want you to regret this decision somewhere down the line"

"Never" he looked down at her tattoo "Never" he looked back up into her eyes "Mercy Jones you are practically perfect in every damn way" he smiled

"And you Sam Evans are still so, I want to swear, cute" she laughed "I'll never bring this up again"

"Mercy" Marcia called getting their attention "It's time to go"

"See you tomorrow at the alter" she kissed him getting up to be with the females of the party

"Hey" he called as she made to step off "Come here" he pulled her to him kissing her deep "I will see you tomorrow, at the alter" he looked into her eyes telling her

"You will" she touched his face with her hand smiling

"Don't be late" he kissed her nose telling her and then she was gone

 **Sunday 6th January**

It had been a year exactly since they'd met and so much had changed in both their lives, they were almost unrecognisable, and yet everything felt right, it was their wedding day, whatever was said between Sam's parents and Grandma Maggie it hadn't taken ten words to get an agreement to Michelle being moved, the wedding was going to be an intimate affair with just family there. It was going to be a strange day, starting with a wedding with a funeral in the middle, ending with a celebration, but everyone felt Mercy was right it could be no other way, no better ending for Michelle and Dan or beginning for Sam, Mercy and Megan

"Ready?" Grandma Maggie stepped back from her beautiful Granddaughter dressed in Ivory with pearls to match and a bouquet of deep red "You look beautiful" she smiled her hands covering her mouth to stop the cry "Just like your Mother"

"Don't Grandma, she'll ruin her makeup" Marcia sobbed

"Come on stop" Mercy laughed "You've always known I was beautiful, right?"

"Right" the two women laughed

"Plus Dad ran off, then got killed didn't he?" Mercy frowned

"Whatever, your Mom still looked a picture" Grandma laughed

"No omens today" Marcia told them "He was running from a bullet that got him"

"So lets go" Mercy laughed rolling her eyes "I bet Mom shot his ass" all three laughing as they went

Her grandma gave her away, Sam accepted her of course Marco and the Guys singing her down the isle with their rendition of **'Til Death Do Us Part' by Brian Nhira** , both smiling as the music played quietly while they said their vows in the same spot Dan had been buried in just over a year ago, Megan had been Christened in three months ago and Michelle's ashes were about to get bless in, _ **'I'm not afraid to admit that you've become my everything..."**_ rung out at the end of their vows as they kissed before signing their paperwork, going back to the spot along with the family to bless Michelle's ashes, that were going to be laid with Dan, finally their love was going to be acknowledged.

After the church everyone went to the family plot to place Michelle's ashes "I found her for you" Sam smiled as they walked towards his brothers grave, with Megan on his right side and Mercy's hand in his left hand, led by his Dad holding Michelle's ashes

"Thank you for Megan, we'll love her enough for all of us" Mercy smiled as they stood in their wedding attire at their siblings grave, the minster did his ashes to ashes thing, they all threw dirt and smiled

"Together again at last" Marco smiled, happy "You guys did good" he told Mercy and Sam

"If I know my brother that party will go on forever" Sam laughed

"Just like ours" Mercy looked up at him

"Seriously" Sam frowned "I don't think it's going to be as fun as our" he hugged his wife smiling "Mrs Evans"

"Promise?"

 ** _"Promise you get the best of me_** remember?" he smiled "I have your present" he grabbed hold of her hand telling her "Come on, it's back there"

"Hold up we've got to mould the grave" Marco told him puzzled that he was stepping off

"What the grave?" Sam and Daniel asked at the same time

"Mould the grave, cover it over with dirt" Marco explained "It's cultural" he laughed "You have so much to learn"

"So do you" Sam laughed "They're called grave diggers" he frowned "They get paid to do that, you've got a wedding to get to"

"On this occasion, I guess I agree" Marco laughed looking down at his expensive suit

"I know it's a song, it's always a song, I love when you sing to me" Mercy whispered up at him

"It is" he smiled "And I love singing to you, it's our thing isn't it?" they walked back to the house, everyone in their own conversations "Settle down everyone I have a present for Mercy, I thought as a new family making a new start we needed a new sound so..." he looked at Mercy as she took Megan from her Grandma "Our first night as a family was so special I want to share it with you, and remember it always" he smiled at Marco's shocked face "Nothing like that" he giggled

"I love you, Mrs Evans" Sam looked into her eyes his heart full

"I love you back Mr Evans" she sat at his feet as he sat playing chords on his guitar for a while before he settled in and the words to **'Never Letting Go' by Anthony Hamilton** came out his mouth, making her smile as she sat remembering their first perfect night together as a family, how scared she was of how things were going to work and how right everything felt that first morning

 _Oh love you're like heaven to my eyes, each and every time I see you, young love so powerful, it's so intoxicating_  
 _I'm all in, got my tail steady spinning, don't know where I'm ending,_ _I found a heart that I believe in, I found a heart that I was needing_

Megan jumped at her Dad's raised voice as he sung the chorus, Mercy held her tighter letting her know she was safe, smiling as Megan giggled at the smile her Daddy had for her, it was clear she loved her Daddy. Mercy smiled at her daughter, they had so much to thank her for, she was part of the reason they got together, now this little bundle was their world, they were the luckiest parents on earth, she looked up at Sam singing knowing she was never letting him or Megan go, she was all in

 _Oh love, I love the way you pacify me, keep me forever smiling, heaven must have sent a better angel, it's hard to take it all in_  
 _We make love, and I feel that we are one, you are my completion,_ _I found a heart that I believe in, I found a heart that I was needing_

Sam sat strumming his guitar looking down at his heartbeats, he'd tried since meeting Mercy to imagine what his life was like before her, before this feeling, before Megan but after just eleven months they were a secure unit, a family and he couldn't fit anything or anyone else in his heart, he didn't want any memories outside of his family. The pain of losing Dan not gone but somehow masked over by the presence of these two people coming into his life, living in their house, seeing Megan in his brother's bedroom every morning was enough.

 _I found a heart that I believed in, and I'm never letting go, no,_

 _I found a heart that I believe in, I found a love that I was needing  
I found a heart that I believed in, a_ _nd I'm never letting go, oh love, and I'm never letting go, oh love , never letting go, oh love  
_

 _Hey, eh hey eh hey, h_ _ey, eh hey eh he_

"That was one of your Granddaddy's songs for your Grandma" Daniel told him with tears

"I know" Sam smiled

"She's asleep" Anne whispered looking down at Megan

"Her Daddy's voice does that to her nearly every night" Mercy smiled

"And her Mommy arms" Sam smiled "Lethal combination"

"I can see Raven in her, now she's sleeping" Marco smiled

"Everyday the two of them" Ann replied smiling

"Revenge is sweet" Grandma Maggie laughed

"Come on" Marco piped in "This is actually a wedding reception" he got up signalling for the drinks to come in for the first toast, for which, as best man, he was responsible

"Followed by a wedding night" Mercy smiled at her husband "I think noise is appropriate, don't you?" she giggled

"Lots of it" Sam's eyes wide for things to come

The end


End file.
